Lights In The Darkness
by LunasStar
Summary: “I see,” Dumbledore said. “I’m sorry you’ve been locked up this whole time Sirius. I wish I would have known. I have to go check on Harry now, but I have someone in here I think you’d like to speak too.”
1. Prolog: The News

Chapter One: Prolog: The News

Rating: Pg. 13

Authors Note: If the prolog isn't that great, I warn you the story will get better. It is one thing I am actually proud of. It is also told from many sides. It will be told from Remus's point of view as well as from many others. I'm sorry if that confuses you. It just works out a lot better that way. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world; I just choose to live there from time to time. 

Chapter Summary: Introductions to a whole lot of new characters. Lily and James's wedding, and Remus finding something out he didn't want to know. Please read and review, this story is in bad need of it.  
  
Prolog: The News 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wedding was perfect, the guest fabulous, the bride and groom were madly in love. It couldn't have been better. Lily Evans was beautiful in her wedding dress. She was the picture of the blushing bride. Her bright red hair matched perfectly with her dress and her eyes shined with happiness. Remus didn't care about that though. He was too busy making fun of his best friend James Potter who seemed very nervous. 

"Come on you're already married what is there to be nervous about?" he asked him.

"Well, what if she changes her mind in a few years and wants a divorce?" James replied.

"She won't, she loves you," Sirius assured him.

"All right then," James sighed and walked out onto the floor to dance with his bride.

They seemed to be the happiest couple in the room. Well, almost, there was one couple happier than them. It was their old potions master and his wife. His daughter Katrina was Lily's best friend and they were invited. They were the most loving couple the others had ever seen. Lily had even told them that she wished her and James ended up like them. They had laughed and said every couple has a different kind of happiness. Their own daughter was proof of that.

Katrina Santos-Snape was the most outspoken woman ever out there. The first day she met her husband she had refused to sit by him because he was so ugly. He was in the same year as her. They were in potions and Katrina had refused so badly that her father, who had spoiled her up until then, had almost sent her home. She had met Lily on the train to the school in first year. They hadn't been the best of friends from the beginning. It took them finding something that they had in common to smooth out the barriers. In this case it was the love of Elton John's Music. (A.N. sorry I had to put that in their cause I'm a big Elton John fan) That had gotten it to where they talked about anything from school work to boys. It was then that Katrina had admitted her crush on Severus Snape.

Lily had been shocked at first but she didn't mind it. She had been dating Remus at the time. As time past there was only one group more popular than the Marauders at Hogwarts. That was Lily and Katrina's group. It had more people in it also. There was Narcissa Black, cousin to the most notorious Marauder Sirius Black, there was Isabella Renaldy, muggle-born girlfriend of Sirius Black. Then there was Alice Sanders, girlfriend of Frank Longbottom. Isabella was friends with Lily longer than Katrina was. 

Although she and Katrina had grown up down the street from one another they barely had anything in common. Isabella was the most quiet of the five in their group. She was the one stuck in Stephen King novels. He was the only muggle writer her boyfriend knew about also. So that's the summary of some of the people at the wedding. The rest was family and friends.

Well besides Narcissa Black-Malfoy's boyfriend Mundungus Fletcher. Theirs was a tragic story. When she came to school Narcissa, knew she was to be forced into marriage with Lucius Malfoy and until then she was fine with it. She hadn't expected to fall in love while in her seventh year though. She knew that if she did she would be putting herself and her boyfriend in danger.  
  
She met Mundungus in her first year, but she didn't have any real feelings for him until her seventh when they fell in love. She tried to call of her wedding but Lucius told her if she did then he would make her and Mundungus pay. So she married him like she was supposed to, she just didn't marry him as a virgin. There was one problem with this though. She gave herself to Mundungus the night before her wedding day. That was four- months ago. Now she was four-months pregnant. It was either her husbands or Mundungus, she was hoping for the latter.

Then there was Claudia Mason, Remus's fiancée. She had grown up down the street from his aunt so he saw her every summer. He had really started to like her the summer after his fifth year when he and Narcissa had broken up after him getting threatened by Lucius. They had started dating that summer and now were engaged. She was four-month pregnant with a little boy. That was what was funny to Remus the only ones out of Lily's group who weren't pregnant were Lily and Alice. Isabella was just as far along as Claudia. Sirius was a nervous wreck.  
  
The last person who walked into the reception was Cora Warrington and her boyfriend Jai. Jai was invited by Narcissa. He was the only member of Lucius's family she liked. He was the only one with a heart. She loved him like a brother. His girlfriend Cora was a wonderful person too, though very strange. She was a lot like Katrina though, the only thing different was that she hated Severus Snape with the power of ten thousand suns.

Cora Warrington was extremely pretty for a fourteen-year old girl. She had mid-length brown hair, soft blue-green eyes, and she had a perfect complexion. She was about five foot three also. The only person who didn't smile when she walked in was Snape. Even Remus was happy to see her. This girl was a female version of Sirius. When she made a plan she pulled it of seamlessly, and never got caught. When he saw her, Sirius immediately walked over and started talking about pranks he would like to pull on Snape during the reception; she smiled and shook her head.

"Today is Lily's day, you have your whole life to pull pranks on the man, let her have her day."

"Damn," he replied.  
  
The rest of the day went just as well until it was time to go, but for some reason Remus didn't want to go. He had the horrible sense that it was the last time they were going to be that happy in a while. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(6 Years Later) 

Remus Lupin woke up in the hospital bed with a shock. He hadn't been able to sleep since he had awoken from his coma six-months ago. He had been in the hospital for a year now and wondered why his wife had never come to visit. At first he only knew he had a wife because the ring on his hand. Now he could remember every little thing about her. The way her smile had lit up a room, the sent of flowers that always seemed to follow her, and the dark brown shade of her eyes. Claudia Marie Mason was her name and they had been married for five years. They had married when their son was nine months old; a half a year before Lily and James Potter's deaths. 

The first memory that had come to him oddly enough wasn't about her, it was about their son. 

He had just woken up from the coma when the doctors had asked him if he remembered anything about his life. Well of course he hadn't. They asked if the tattoo on his arm stood for anything. At first he thought they meant the one with letters and numbers and he went to look at it. 

Then they said they already knew what that one stood for, so he looked at the one on his other arm; the tattoo with the name Trey Remus Lupin as its inscription. Instantly his mind took him to a light blue room with little pictures painted on the wall and a man leaning down over a crib to pick up a little boy. That's when he knew that he was a father and vowed to remember all he can that way he can see that little boy again; and now he can. This was his last day in the hospital. They were releasing him at noon. All his wounds were healed and he had his memory back. Now he just needed to find his wife and son. They were his world, especially Trey. He had a feeling a year without his dad had been very hard on the boy and he didn't want that pain to last.

 About four hours later, Remus Lupin was packing his stuff and walking out of the hospital. He stuck out his wand hand and waited for the Knight Bus. He didn't have to wait long, five seconds later he heard it pull up and when he climbed on it he gave them the address to the old house him and Claudia lived in. When he knocked on the door though someone he didn't recognize answered it. 

"May I help you," the woman asked.

"Um I'm looking for a Claudia Lupin and her little boy," he told her.

"Really, they moved out almost a year ago," the woman said. 

"Do you have any idea where she moved to," he asked her. 

"No sir, I have no clue." She answered. 

"Thanks for trying to help," he said before walking away.

Remus had no idea where to go next. It's like Claudia had moved without a trace on purpose. He tried the next best place. He parents house. He walked up the lane on the Sicily coast toward their house and knocked on the door. He needed to get his answers, too long he had been away from his wife and son.   
  
He knocked and waited for an answer. When her mother opened the door she, looked like she'd seen a ghost. 

"Hello Mrs. Mason can I come in," he asked. 

"Of . . . Of course come on in." She stuttered and stepped aside to let him in.

Remus walked into the house and sat down on the couch. He looked at his mother-in law with confusion written all over his features.

"Do you have any idea where Claudia is," he asked.

"Um Remus where have you been for the last year?" she asked.

"You guys didn't know?" He asked her. 

"We were told you were dead," she said in shock. 

"What I was in the hospital for the past year. Half of it was in a coma and the rest trying to get my memory back," he explained to her. 

"Well then there is something you need to know about Claudia." She started. 

"And what's that," he asked her.

"Well, she's . . . well. She's remarried." Her mother explained. 

"What!"

Remus couldn't believe it. First his wife thinks he's dead and now, she isn't even his wife anymore. This couldn't be happening. They were perfect for each other. That's what he thought anyway. How was he going to break this to Trey when he finds out he's alive? He's only five years old. He is too young to understand divorce. He may not even understand what death is yet. 

"Remus, I am really sorry," She said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes without even looking at each other. When Mrs. Mason did look at him, he could see the pity in her eyes.  
  
He couldn't take her look of pity anymore. He needed to talk to Claudia.

"Where is she staying," he asked. 

"Just about a mile away, Remus calm down. Take a few minutes to get your thoughts straight before you go over there. Claudia thought you were dead."

"I know. I need to see my son and find out what's going to happen to us. I know there is nothing that can be down. She's in love with someone else. But seeing as I'm still alive her marriage isn't legal and she and I need to divorce so she can remarry," as he said this Remus felt a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had never thought him and Claudia would come to this. They both had said when they were little they didn't believe in divorce. It was for the best though. He had to give her the chance with her new husband. If she married him, she was obviously in love with him. Claudia's mother looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Remus," she whispered before giving him the address. "Just watch out for Roberto, he is very protective of his wife, if he thinks your causing pain, emotional or physical to her, he will not be too happy."

"I can understand that," Remus said, taking the address and standing up to leave.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Remus drove up to the house holding back the feeling of sickness in his stomach. He knew it would be hard for him to force his voice to sound normal while in there. He didn't want her to feel guilty for moving on so quickly. 

He knocked on the door and once again waited for an answer. This time it was a man that answered the door. 

"Yes," he said.  
  
Remus guessed that his was Roberto Claudia's new husband.

"Is Claudia here," Remus asked.

"Yes, hold on," he said.

"Claudia honey, someone is here to see you," He yelled.  
  
A few seconds later Claudia came to the door. When she saw him, her face turned as white as her mothers. 

"Remus!" She gasped out.  
  
Her husband looked at her in confusion and back at Remus.

"Remus, as in your dead husband Remus," he asked.

"That would be me, Claudia can I talk to you?" He asked her.

Claudia merely nodded in shock and led him into the living room. Roberto being able to since this would be a private conversation left them alone and walked in to other room.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"So I've heard, he replied dryly.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Your mother," he said dryly.

"I thought so, Remus this is a huge surprise, we were all told that you were dead. No human could have survived that blast," she said.

"Well one did," he told her.

"What are we going to do then, we're still married, and that means I have to tell Roberto that our marriage isn't legal," Claudia said desperately.

"Tell him your supposed dead husband wasn't dead, and will give you a divorce if you want one," Remus told her.

"Remus, I never wanted this to happen," Claudia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, if you were able to find love so soon, then it was obvious we weren't meant to be, we'll just have to make it through a divorce Claudia," Remus said more calmly than he thought he should have been able to.

"Well, at least we can still be friends right, we should be able to get along for Trey, we really don't have anything we should be mad at each other about, right?" she said looking at him.

"No, nothing is wrong with us, now can I see my little boy," he asked.

"Umm, he's at Roberto's sisters, he loves his aunt Rosemarie," she told him.

"Then can I see him tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Of course, I'll call Rosemarie tonight and make sure he is here in the morning," Claudia said.

"Thanks, but I have to go right now, I need to find a job," he told her standing up.

"Alright, we'll talk more tomorrow," she said leading him to the door.

"Yeah," he said. "Bye Claudia."

"Bye Remus," she told him.

After Remus walked out, Claudia shut the door and leaned against it. She couldn't believe this, her husband back, this couldn't be happening. Remus was a great guy, and she never wanted him to die, but as soon as she really got over him, he comes back. This was so hard to deal with. 

Roberto walked in and looked at her as she stood there.

"Claudia, are you okay honey," he asked.

"Yeah, just a little shocked," she told him.

"Are you sure this is okay, you visiting with him, you shouldn't be stressed out, especially in your condition," he told her putting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine and so isn't the baby, and Remus needs to see Trey, his whole world revolves around that boy," Claudia said smiling.

"Are you sure your okay," he asked.

"Quit worrying, I'm fine, I just need to digest the idea that my husband returned from the dead," she said.

"Alright," he replied.

Claudia hugged her husband with her thoughts racing. How was she ever going to get back to how things were with Roberto if she was never really married to him?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


After his visit with Claudia, Remus took a trip down to the beach to clear his mind. He couldn't believe that in a few months he would be officially divorced. He closed his eyes and let the tears finally fall. He was not a man who cried easily. In fact, the last time he remembered crying was in the end of his seventh year when Voldemort had killed his parents.  
  
The reason why he was in the hospital was ironically connected to that very wizard. He was helping out Alastor Moody on a case when a band of old death eaters had cursed the place and through him towards a wall. The next thing he knew he was waking up in St. Mungo's hospital without any memory of whom he was or how he got there. Remus dried his tears and got back onto the street. He called the Knight Bus one more time and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom gave him a room and he went upstairs. This was going to be where he would be staying until he could afford something better. 

When he got in the in the room he lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. It felt as if the world was suddenly falling apart. At twenty three years old, he was going to be a divorced man, with a four year old son who had believed him dead for a full year. How could have things gone so badly when they had suddenly been looking up? After the war with Voldemort it had been extremely hard to get a job, and when he finally found one it almost killed him. That's the way it goes when you're a werewolf though, you get a job that most people won't take, either their dangerous, or they don't pay enough. Remus closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, this had been one tiring day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

More than a hundred miles away in France the next morning seventeen-year-old Cora Warrington was getting ready to go to her first class at Beauxbatons Academy of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It was going to be an English class that was set up that way they could communicate with the students from Hogwarts. Not that she needed any help in that thanks to her friends from when she was a teenager, well a younger teenager. She walked into the classroom for the surprise of her life. 

"Katrina," she gasped out.

The Spanish face of Katrina Santos-Snape smiled back at her.

"Hello Cora," she said.  
  
The rest of the class went by in a blur. She was shocked to have her old friend teaching her. It was so weird. Katrina didn't seem to be the type to teach but she was pretty good at it. At least better than the teachers that just drone on and on and on, Katrina added spice and fun to the class. Especially when they found out what her husband looked like. At the end of the class Katrina called Cora up to her desk and looked at her.

"How have you been, Cora," she asked.

"Good," she said. "Why?"

"Just asking, how's Jai?"

"Don't ask me, we broke up last year," she said bitterly.

"What! I thought you guys were in love," Katrina exclaimed.

"So didn't I, but we broke up when he graduated." She explained.

"I'm sorry," Katrina said.

"That's okay,"

Cora walked out of the classroom and to her next class. Her heart feeling heavier than it has in weeks, why did Katrina have to bring up Jai? All this while in a small room a man with an equally broken heart was filling out divorce papers, feeling as if his world was crashing down around him. He only hoped that one day his heart will be healed and his life would be as full as it was when he had his wife and child in it. At least he still had his child; he wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost Trey. Trey was the most important thing in the world to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few months later, Remus's divorce with Claudia was settled. She was six months pregnant by time the divorce was finalized. Trey had been put under joint custody. Claudia would get him for the school year, and then on the summer vacations he would go to his dad's. When he went to Hogwarts he would spend half the summer with his mom, the other half with his dad.

It would be like that for years, and then something would happen when Trey was thirteen that would rock them all. The only problem was, they didn't know whether it was for the good or the bad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A.N. I'm sorry if this wasn't as great as you hoped it would be. It will get better. I'm promise. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS) This is the edited version, I hope you guys like it more than you liked the original, I know I do.

Thanks

*~LunasStar~*


	2. A Friend In Need

Lights In The Darkness

Chapter Title: A Friend In Need

Author's Note: Hey, this chapter is placed right before the beginning of the Third year.

Disclaimer: not mine, which sucks.

Chapter Summary: Remus gets a letter warning him of an old friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Remus rolled over and groaned. It was way too early to be up. Then again, he could be wrong and it seemed so early because he had stayed up late not being able to shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong somewhere. He heard the soft haunting sound of the phoenix song rise in his room and knew it must not be too early for it to be singing. He had put a spell on it to make sure that it started singing at eight. What he was thinking about was a small crystalline figure on his night stand. 

It was a small statue of the phoenix in what looked like a bowl. While it was singing what looked like blue flames spread around the outstretched wings of the bird.

"I always wondered where you got that," said a voice from his door way.

Remus looked up to see his thirteen year old son standing in the middle of his door way, looking very much like someone who had just rolled out of bed.

"Your grandma," Remus told him.

"Grandma Lupin?" Trey asked.

"Yeah," Remus said quietly looking at the bird.

"You don't talk about her too much," Trey said sitting down next to him.

"I know," Remus replied.

"Dad?" Trey said.

"Hmm," Remus asked.

"Did Grandma care about me," Trey asked quietly.

"She died before you were born, right after I found Claudia was pregnant with you, she was mad at me for not waiting until I was married to have a baby but she really anticipated the birth of her first grandkid but she was attacked along with your grandfather before you were born, by Voldemort," Remus said.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Trey said.

"Don't be, at least I have the one thing in the world that I know cares for me these days," Remus said with a smile.

Trey smiled back. He knew what his dad was getting at. It was his way of saying he was glad that Trey had been happy to have his dad back and welcome him with open arms. Trey's best friend was his dad and it was obvious to everyone. 

"Come on, you have an owl waiting for you downstairs," Trey said standing up.

"Alright," Remus replied.

Remus got up and made his way out of the room. Pulling a t-shirt over the sweat pants he had on.

He walked over to his kitchen table and opened the envelope. It took him about the time span of thirty seconds to gather what it's contents were saying before he dropped the letter on the table.

Trey looked up at his dad in time to see him sink into chair at the table his face whiter than usual.

"Dad, you okay," he asked.

Remus nodded but it was obvious something in that letter upset him.

Trey walked over and picked up the letter.

"Dear Mr. RJ Lupin,

We have been informed by a patient handbook to contact you if anything ever happened to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. It just so happens that she entered our care last night. She was found unconscious by her teenage son in the drawing room. The husband Mr. Lucius Malfoy was not around at the time, that son says. We have concluded that someone had beaten her very severely, more so than a teenage boy can and the husband was not around, we conclude that it must be a stranger who did it. We have been asked if you would come and make sure that the victim is properly taken care of until she is in shape to go back home. 

Sincerely,

Doctor Frank Strieb.

St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

"Why would they want to contact you if Lucius Malfoy's wife was hurt," Trey asked confused.

"Because I know Narcissa Malfoy," Remus told him.

"You do?" 

"Yeah, we went to school together," Remus opted for not telling him that they had dated for a year. "She was one of my best friends when I graduated, then she married Lucius, she was never the same after that, she was more reserved, quieter, unhappy more like."

"Do you know who would beat her so severely," Trey asked.

"No," Remus said.

"Oh," Trey said.

"It's happened before though," Remus said standing up.

"Where you going," Trey asked.

"To get dressed, you are too, we're going to see how she is," Remus said.

"WHAT!? I don't want to see Malfoy's mother," Trey protested.

"Trey Remus Lupin, you get upstairs and get dressed now!" His father said angry.

"Fine," Trey muttered and stormed up the stairs, muttering the whole way up. 

Remus shook his head and walked upstairs. He knew that Trey hated Draco Malfoy but his mother is in trouble, Trey should have at least some respect. Then again, he never knew that Narcissa hadn't supported Voldemort. Remus hadn't bothered telling him that it was a forced marriage. Remus stood up and got dressed. He and Trey then left by Floo Powder to St Mungo's.

Remus hurried down the hallway when he got there and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello," the woman said.

"Do you know which room Narcissa Malfoy is in?" he asked.

"Of course, room 302," she told him.

"Thank you," he replied then ran to room 302.

Remus bit back a gasp when he walked in the room. The usually very pretty Narcissa Malfoy's face was beaten and bruised.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied and walked over to her.

Trey stood frozen in the doorway. He had seen people at school beat up of course. But this was a whole different story. This looked horrific. What kind of person would beat up a woman?

"How are you," Remus asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sore, tired, all that is expected," she said.

"What happened," he asked.

"The usual," Narcissa replied sharply.

"Why do you stay married to him," Remus asked shaking his head.

Trey looked up when he heard those words. If he meant that her husband had done this then Trey knew why Draco turned out the way he did. With a father that would cover their wives faces with bruises, bust their lips, and put them in the hospital, he would hate the world to. Trey walked out of the room knowing that it was a personal moment between two friends.

Remus looked at Narcissa sadly as she tried to think of an answer to his question.

"I'm scared to leave Remus, I married him to protect Mundungus and now that Mundungus has left I'm just scared to leave him," she said sadly.

"What started this fight," he asked.

"Nothing much, just I told him our son isn't to wind up like him," she told him.

"Oh, go figure, he wants his son to be a death eater like him, only he won't be like his father, because he won't be a thief," Remus muttered.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Did you ever tell Mundungus that Draco was his kid," he asked her.

"Yeah, I told him," she said defensively.

"That's good," Remus said.

Narcissa looked up at Remus and smiled. 

"You know you're one of the few friends I have left since I married Lucius," she told him.

"Well I say the same for you before my divorce," he told her.

"True," she said sitting up.

Remus reached over and helped her up, he knew how hard it would be for her to sit up on herself.

"Thanks," she said.

Remus just smiled his gentle smile at her. Narcissa looked at him and was shocked about the tenderness in his eyes. She was surprised she never noticed this before. She had dated him in her fifth year, how is it possible she didn't notice it then. The man had given himself to help his friends and was still doing it. The man was completely and totally selfless. 

"Remus," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thank you," she said quietly leaning closer.

Remus was completely caught off guard when he felt Narcissa lean in and kiss him. He had never expected her to kiss him, especially when he was married. He was a man though and he kissed her back. Narcissa Malfoy was an extremely beautiful and nice woman, and he wasn't going to let his conscious get in the way of kissing a beautiful woman. 

"Mom?" said a voice from the doorway.

Remus backed away quickly to see a very shocked Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway of the hospital room. 

"What do you think your doing," he asked sharply.

"Uh hi Draco," she said.

"I think I'll just let you two talk," Remus said standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll be outside if you need me, alright Cissa."

"Thanks," she said as he walked out. Then she turned to who son who was staring at her with a mixture of fear on shock on his face.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing," Draco asked sitting at the foot of her bed.

"What do you mean," Narcissa asked.

"Snogging another man in the wide open," he replied shocked.

"Listen Draco, it was a mistake that will probably never happen again," she told him.

"But you wish it does," he asked. "Mom, do you have any common sense when it comes to dad. Yeah you hate him, so don't I, but at least I have the common sense to be scared of what he could do."

"I have a ward on the room making it to where no one I don't want to see me sees me, so only you Remus and his son can see me through that door," she told him.

"Smart thinking, who's Remus," he asked.

"The man who just walked out," she told him.

"Remus what," he asked her.

"Remus Lupin," she replied smiling.

Draco looked at her his look of horror growing.

"As in Trey Lupin," he asked through clinched teeth.

"That's his son's name," she told him.

"This couldn't possibly get any worse, not only are you in the hospital but you are snogging my worse enemy's dad," he muttered.

"What do you have against Trey Lupin," Narcissa asked.

"Just that he is way too nice, too smart, and too much of a push over," he replied.

"So you don't like him because he's nice to everyone," she asked.

"Pretty much," he told her.

"You're pathetic," she said trying not to laugh.

"I am not, but I think you need to talk to your boyfriend, so I'll go out and get him," Draco said.

"He is not my boyfriend, but yeah, we need do need to talk so please get him," she said.

Draco walked out and walked up to Remus. It felt weird to walk up to the person you had just seen snog your mom.

"She told me she wants to talk to you," Draco said.

"Alright," Remus said getting up and walking towards the hospital room.

Draco turned to Trey when Remus walked into the room.

"I just caught our parents snogging," he told him.

"What?!" Trey asked shocked.

"Yep," Draco said sitting down.

"Well, go dad," Trey said smiling.

"What are you smiling about, my mom is dead if my dad ever finds out she snogged another man. She is in here now because she didn't listen to him, imagine how he would react if she cheated on him," Draco asked.

"Why would your dad do a thing like this," Trey asked.

"Because he's an evil, Voldemort worshipping slime ball," Draco muttered to himself

Trey was shocked; he had never heard Malfoy speak of his father in anyway besides the greatest respect. 

"Bubba, where were you," a little girls voice asked at Draco's knee. She had bright blond hair and big blue eyes; all in all she looked just like a female version of Draco. Only she looked innocent and sweet.

"Who's that," Trey asked him.

"My three year old sister Alexis," he told him.

"Oh, we she's adorable," he said.

"Thanks," Draco replied. "Though I have a question for you Trey."

"What's that," Trey asked. Things could have been weirder they could have become friends.

"Why do you have a grey streak in your hair," he asked.

"Oh, I was born with it, my dad got grey hair young and I guess it was hereditary I don't know why," Trey said.

"It's kinda neat, you know unique," Draco said.

"Thanks," Trey said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in the hospital room things weren't going to great. It seemed a bit awkward since their kiss.

"Listen Remus, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to do that to you," she told him.

"You don't have to be adults, we both have enough brains to know it wasn't right, although it is kinda hard to think with someone as gorgeous as you in my arms," he told her.

"Thanks," she said smiling a little.

"Listen Narcissa, we both know that we won't work, that you are married, and well with your husband it would be suicide to even try, and that we are better friends than anything," he told her.

"True," she replied.

Remus smiled at her and kissed her on the fore head.

"Just get some rest alright," he told her.

"Alright, but what about the kids," she asked him.

"Don't worry I'll watch over Draco and Alexis, along with my son," Remus told her.

"Thanks Remus, you're a life saver," Narcissa said.

"No problem," he said walking out the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cora Warrington was sitting in Madame Maxime's office when she got the letter. 

It arrived by a brown barn owl and was carrying a letter with a curious crest on it. She picked it up and when she opened the letter the owl flew off ruffling its feathers importantly.

"Where is zat from," Olymp asked her.

"I don't know, I have never gotten a letter that looks like this before," Cora said.

Cora opened the letter and gasp.

**_'Dear Ms Cordelia Warrington,_**

**_'We are writing to ask you if you would be interested in teaching job. The class is teaching wandless self defense and we heard a lot of good things about your teaching skills. We would like to offer you a full year position at _****_Hogwarts_********_School_****_ Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, If you are interested please write your acceptance as soon as possible. We need your letter before September first. The school year is on September first and we will need you to arrive two weeks before this time so we will be able to get you used to the school grounds. _**

**_ Sincerely _**

**_ Minerva McGonagall _**

**_ Deputy Headmistress.'_**

****Cora looked at the letter in shock. Hogwarts, she has always wanted to see the place, but she had students here who needed her.

"Who is it from," Olymp asked.

"It's from Minerva McGonagall, they want me to teach at Hogwarts this year," she said.

"Well then go," Olymp said.

"What about Fleur and the others," Cora protested.

"Fleur can deal without her godmother for one year and the other students need a break from your sarcasm," Olymp said smiling.

"Are you sure," she asked her.

"Of course Cora, I know you like to teach and you will be doing that there, who knows you might actually meet a man," Olymp said.

"I don't think so, you know I don't trust men," Cora said standing up.

"Alright, just go and write your response and pack you things to go," Olymp said.

"Ok," Cora said walking out the room.

Cora walked to her room wrote her response and packed. She was going to be teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she couldn't believe it. For the first time in a while she was actually looking forward to the school year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. I would really like to see some more reviews on this story, kinda depressing amount of reviews now. But hopefully you liked it and will continue reading. Thanks to my readers.

Thanks elvesmagic010 and Psycho-Katrina15 your reviews mean a lot to me, and I really love your stories. So please keep up writing.

Thanks

*~LunasStar~*


	3. The New Teachers

Lights In The Darkness

Chapter Title: New Teachers

Author's Note: Please people, more and more reviews. I need them. Also, I would like to thank all the people who read but don't review. If there are any of you out there.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to admit this. All the people you recognize from the story aren't mine.

Chapter Summary: All the teachers find out about Remus' teaching position and Lycanthropy.

(On with in the story)

Cora walked down the corridor at a fast past. She knew she was late and she didn't like that idea. It was an extremely bad thing to be late on your first day of work. And Dumbledore had owled her to tell her this meeting would contain important information about this school year at Hogwarts. Finally she got to the staff room and burst in.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Warrington," said a mildly amused voice from the center of the room.

Cora looked up to see an old man standing in front of her. He looked kinda and was obviously smart, yet something about him made her feel as if he should be treated with great respect. She knew at once this man was Albus Dumbledore, twinkling eyes behind half moon spectacles and all.

"Sorry sir," she gasped. "I didn't mean to be so late."

"It's okay, sometimes I am late for some of the more dire events, happens to everyone, although I would appreciate it if you took a seat so I can finish what I was saying," he told her.

"Yes sir," she said sitting down in one of the chairs, her light blue robes almost getting caught under her shoes.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore started when she sat, "We will be having three new teachers this year. And as you may have guessed, Miss Warrington is one of them. She will be teacher Wandless Self-Defense in light of all that has happened with Sirius Black and the breakout. Her name is Cordelia Warrington, but she has respectfully asked if we were to call her Cora."

Cora heard a gasp from the back of the room and looked up. There standing in the corner next to a man with dark slightly greasy black hair and a big nose was a woman with a dark tan complexion, dark brown almost black eyes, and dark brown hair. It was obvious she was Spanish and Cora was once again shocked to be in the same school as her. It was Katrina Santos-Snape.

"One of our other new teachers you guys already know," Dumbledore was saying. "It is Rubeus Hagrid."

Everyone seemed quite happy at this news so Cora guessed that whoever this guy was, he was a good guy.

"The other teacher, you guys might have trouble accepting," Dumbledore said worriedly.

"Why?" asked a black haired woman from the corner.

"I don't know, I don't have a problem accepting him, but there is slight prejudice against him in the wizarding world," Dumbledore said.

"Just tell us why already," Katrina blurted out.

"He is a werewolf," Dumbledore said quietly.

"What, Albus how could you," the black haired woman gasped. "How could you hire a werewolf?"

"Aries Sinistra, how can you have anything against werewolves? You work with a half giant don't you," he asked her.

Aries shut her mouth real quick. She knew she was beaten but she wasn't happy about it.

"Most of you guys either taught this man or went to school with him," Dumbledore said. "His name is Remus Lupin."

Cora looked up at him in shock. Remus was a werewolf that just couldn't be. But when she looked at Katrina she knew that it was true, and that Katrina had known.

"Remus Lupin," Aries asked shocked.

"Yes, that friend of yours from when you were at Hogwarts," he told her.

Aries nodded numbly, she was in shock.

"Aries, can you please show Cora to the empty rooms on the third floor," Dumbledore asked her.

"Sure," she said.

Cora got up and followed her out the room.

Aries didn't speak much on the way down the first floor corridor; she seemed as if she had something on her mind.

"You okay," Cora asked her.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Remus will be teaching here," Aries said.

"I know, I haven't seen him since his wedding, though I hear he got divorced," Cora told her.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, same as I know Katrina and Snape, I've known him since I was fourteen," she told her.

"That's good, you'll fit right in," Aries told her.

"Thanks," Cora said, not sure whether it was compliment or not.

"Here you are," she said stopping in front of a door.

"Thank you," Cora told her.

"No problem, and have fun here," Aries said.

"I will," Cora told her and walked into her rooms.

(At Remus' cottage)

Remus Lupin looked at the letter in his hand. He couldn't believe he got the job, he was sure Fudge would keep him from having it. Then again with Dumbledore on his side it's hard to lose a job.

Remus stood up and went to get things together. He was sure this job would be a lot better than the muggle ones he had. He only hoped that it was true.

Thank you to my reviewers. Elvesmagic010 and Psycho-Katrina, it means a lot to me.

If you like this story everyone, please read my story, Shadows On The Wall. I have a Lupin lll fic named Are You Ready For Love, I have a songfic for Sirius called Crazy. And I have a Lord Of The Rings poem Thank you, and a Lupin lll songfic Simply Irresistible. Please read and review them if you want, they need it.


	4. Inside The Manor

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: This story will be told in many points of view just to warn you. And I am glad to get such a good response from people. I never expected to have a reviewer for all the chapters. It makes me feel good that someone enjoys my story.

Disclaimer: Just a fan fiction, I wish the story was mine. If it was I would have never killed off Sirius.

Chapter Title: Inside The Manor

Chapter Summary: Trey takes a tour of the Mansion and finds out some of it's secrets

(On With The Chapter)

Trey had more than a few issues with walking through the doors at Malfoy Manor. The house was obviously one that didn't have happiness. You could tell that from the forbidding feeling you had when walking up the front gates. Narcissa had assured them that Lucius would not know of their entrance seeing as he was away on business.

She had gotten out the hospital the day before after her wounds had been healed and was feeling quite cheery. She had invited Trey and Remus over for dinner, which they had to accept, feeling slightly ashamed if they hadn't. So they walked their way down the long path to the Malfoy door and knocked.

For some reason they weren't surprised when a house elf answered the door.

"May I help you," the house elf asked.

"We're friends of the mistress of the house and was invited for dinner," Remus said.

"Come on then, the mistress is waiting," the house elf said stepping aside to let them in.

They followed the house elf into what Trey assumed was the sitting room. It was a large room, surprising decorated with deep shades of red with a large fire sitting in the back of the room. Thankfully the fire wasn't lit or else it would be steaming hot in there.

Narcissa looked up and smiled warmly at them when they walked in. Trey was shocked at how easily this woman smiled. She had so little to be happy about in her life.

"Hello," Remus said smiling and sitting down beside her.

"Hi Remus," she said softly, looking down at her lap.

That was when Trey saw Alexis sleeping in her moms lap with Narcissa running her hand through her hair.

"How are you doing," Remus asked her.

"Pretty good, a lot better than usual seeing as Lucius is gone," she told him.

Trey just stood in the doorway trying not to listen to his fathers conversation with Narcissa seeing as he had other things on his mind. Draco had told him that their parents had snogged yet here they sit like they were just the best of friends. Had Draco been lying or had they already resolved that issue?

"Lupin, if you are just going to sit there and daydream can you do it out of the door way some people want to enter the room," said a sneering voice Trey knew only too well from behind him.

Trey turned around with annoyance written all over his face.

"Does it kill you to be civil for one day," Trey snapped.

"No, I was civil to you at the hospital now wasn't I," Draco asked with this trademark smirk.

"Right," Trey said sitting down in one of the chairs barely able to keep from hitting the guy.

"So I see my mom invited her new boyfriend over," Draco said loudly enough for his mother to hear.

"Draco, you know perfectly well me and Remus aren't dating," she said patiently.

"Then why were you snogging him," Draco asked.

Trey took one look at his father and knew this fact had to be true by the guilty look on his fathers face. His face seemed a bit upset that Trey knew it happened though.

"It was a mistake alright, me and Remus talked about this, we would always be better friends than anything else, anyways, if your dad had found out that happened Remus would be dead right now and you know it," Narcissa told him sternly.

"True, but if you knew that, then why did you do it," Draco asked his mother.

"I was looking for someway to prove that someone from my past actually cared I guess, I don't know, I just know it happened and it won't be happening again," she told him. "You know that I don't usually act on the spur of the moment and that was one of the times I actually did, and I'm glad it happened, I have no clue why, but I am."

Draco looked at his mom and shook his head. He knew she was playing a dangerous game here. Having people he knew his father wouldn't approve of in their home and then kissing another man, it is quite a gamble on her life to do this. He couldn't watch her practically call for Lucius and tell him to kill her, because that was what she was practically doing, so he walked out the room.

Before he walked out Trey saw the haunted look on Draco's face and actually felt worried about the boy so he got up and followed him out the room.

"Malfoy, you okay," he asked when he saw Draco leaning against the wall.

"What do you care," Malfoy snapped at him.

"Malfoy can you quit being such a jerk for once, I was worried about you, for gods sake, just quit the damn act for once," Trey said angrily.

"Fine, why do you want to know, better," Draco said sighing.

"You just seemed upset after your moms little speech and I wanted to know what's up and what's wrong," Trey told him.

"Fine, my mom is risking her life having you guys over here. Is that good enough for you, if my dad was to walk into this house and find out my mom had anyone he didn't approve of in this house he would kill her; plain and simple. He has no emotion for her what's so ever. He only married to because Voldemort ordered him to marry her for her telekinetic abilities. He had the marriage arranged by her parents and the day after she graduated from Hogwarts her fate was sealed. She became a Malfoy. She knows all this and yet she foolishly does what she knows he will make her pay for," Draco muttered bitterly. "Why won't she just listen for once?"

"So you want your mom to do what ever your dad tells her to do so she won't get hurt," Trey asked slowly.

"Yeah," Draco told him.

"That's just plain bull shit," Trey said.

"What do you mean," Draco asked confused.

"No woman should have to live by any mans rules so she won't get hit, no woman should be treated like a personal punching bag," Trey said vehemently.

"I know this Trey, I'm just saying it would be easier on her if she actually followed his rules for once instead of purposely trying to make him mad," Draco told him. "The house would be a whole lot easier to live in if she did do that, then I wouldn't have to worry about seeing her in a hospital bed and inch from death."

"Tell me Draco, would your wife be treated the way your mom is," Trey asked him.

"Are you insane, of course not," Draco burst out.

"Are you sure, is there anyone in the world that you care about enough to never hurt," Trey asked, for some reason he had to be sure that the younger Malfoy wasn't going to turn out like the older, it was just important to him.

"Well, there's Pansy," Draco said slowly.

"As in Parkinson, you like Pansy Parkinson," Trey asked shocked.

"Hey, don't sound to surprised, she's actually a nice person when you get to know her," Draco said defensively.

Trey was surprised at the least, that girl was one of the hardest people on earth to even stand let alone have a crush on. _At least it wasn't still Emily, Trey thought to himself._

"So let me guess, you guys are dating," Trey asked conversationally.

"Not in the slightest, I don't want to ask her because of my father, I have no idea how he will react," Draco told him.

"Ah, there is that slight problem," Trey agreed.

"So what about you," Draco said. "Who does the ever famous Trey Lupin have his eyes on?"

"What do you mean by the ever famous," Trey asked curiously.

"You mean you don't know that about half of the female population at Hogwarts has a thing for you?" Draco asked shocked.

"They do," Trey said surprised. "That's news."

"I can tell, so who is it?" Draco asked.

"Hermione," Trey said readily.

"As in Granger," Draco said.

"Yes as in Granger," Trey said shaking his head.

"That's a surprise I thought Weasel had a thing for her," Draco said. Trey shook his head at the smirk on Draco's face. Some things just wouldn't change, no matter how civil the conversation became. It was still Draco Malfoy and he was being raised by Lucius he was going to be a jerk.

"Don't worry, your mom knows what she's doing, it's her choice if she wants to risk her life to spend time with my dad, personally I don't blame her, my dad is the greatest," Trey told him.

"That's good," Draco said.

"Yeah, and he's going to teach at school this year," he told him.

"You mean at Hogwarts, your dad," Draco asked shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it when I heard it either, but I am actually happy about it, I mean my dad is like my best friend of course besides Jack," Trey told him.

"Jack Renaldy, how can you be friends with that dumb ass, I mean I swear if the kid didn't have his head attached to his shoulders he'd lose it," Draco told him snidely.

"He is just joking around, he makes things better by joking, it's what he does, there's nothing wrong with that," Trey said defensively, seeing as it was one of his best friends Draco was talking about.

"Yeah whatever, come on, let's go in and keep our parents from snogging again," Draco muttered.

But when they got into the sitting room, Remus and Narcissa definitely were not snogging; they were in a deep conversation though.

"Oh your back," Narcissa said when they entered the room.

"Yeah," Draco said smiling at her.

"Well, I hate to leave so soon Narcissa, but me and Trey have some last minute school shopping to do," Remus said standing up.

"Right, I forgot it was so close to the school year," she told him with a smile leading them to the front door.

"I know, summer went by to fast," Trey told her.

"You think so to huh?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah," he said.

Remus smiled at Narcissa and kissed her cheek before walking out. It wasn't a romantic gesture by far and both of them knew it. It was just a friendship gesture.

"Dad be honest with me," Trey said when they were walking in Diagon Alley a few minutes later.

"About what," Remus asked looking at him.

"Do you have feelings for Narcissa," Trey asked him.

"Of course I don't. I haven't had any feelings for her since I was fifteen that were beyond the friendship kind," Remus told him.

"That's good," Trey told him.

"How is that good, I thought you wanted me to have a woman in my life," Remus asked amused.

"Not a married woman," Trey said indignantly.

"I was just kidding," Remus told him, chuckling.

"You better have been, it's not like you to go after married women," Trey told him.

"Trust me, I don't like the ideal of going after married women anymore than you do," Remus said. "I should hope my choices on women haven't run that low."

"They won't," Trey said confidently.

"How do you know that," Remus asked him.

"Cause you're getting stares even as we speak," Trey told him.

"There is a difference between physical attraction and the kind of relationship I'm looking for Trey, a big difference," Remus told him.

"I know, I was just letting you know," he said as they walked into the book shop.

"Yeah, whatever," Remus muttered shaking his head.

"Dad, why do you have to be so serious all the time, you keep telling me about all the pranks you pulled as a kid, and I have yet to see you pull one since I was born," Trey asked.

"Because I grew up and found out the life isn't just fun and games Trey, a lot has happened since I was a kid to make me this serious," Remus told him.

"I know, I was just asking a rhetorical question," Trey told him.

"Uh huh," Remus replied as he looked at the book they had been assigned for Care Of Magical Creatures.

(Meanwhile at Hogwarts)

Cora was pacing the common room of her offices. It was only a week till school started and she was actually nervous. After being a teacher for as long as she had, she had thought she was immune to being nervous when school started, but teaching at a new school had shaken her up a bit.

"Calm down, your going to put a whole in the floor," said a voice from the doorway.

"What, oh hi Katrina," Cora said spinning around to face the woman in the doorway.

"You okay," Katrina asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed I guess," Cora told her.

"Why, you know how this goes, you teach a bunch of spoiled brats, come across a few good students, pass them and then spend two months to yourself at home," Katrina said calmly.

"Is that how you go through the year," Cora asked her raising an eye brow at her smirking.

"No, I just give them free time when I'm not feeling good, and with me being pregnant this year isn't going to be too easy," Katrina muttered.

"You're pregnant," Cora asked shocked.

"Yeah, almost three months," Katrina told her.

"That's how many kids with Severus," Cora asked shocked.

"Severus and I only have four kids in the thirteen years we've been married, at least this is our fourth," Katrina told her defensively.

"Really, I thought it would be more," Cora said smiling. "You guys had a three year old when you were married and one on the way; I would expect more than three kids in so many years."

"Ethan was a mistake, the juice was spiked at the Halloween party," Katrina told her.

"Needless to say, you guys weren't ready for the responsibility at fifteen," Cora said.

"Of course not, who is," Katrina asked her.

"True," Cora replied.

"Yeah, so what's got you so uneasy," Katrina asked her.

"Just new school, new staff, new students, it's going to take a while to get used to," Cora told her.

"Don't worry, it'll get easier," Katrina told her.

"You sure," Cora asked her.

"Yeah, you fit in perfect here, and with Remus coming here, it's going to be so much more fun," Katrina told her smiling.

"I know, I am looking forward to seeing him again, it's was so much fun when I was a kid pretending I was old enough to hang out with you guys, then again, it won't be like that because now I am old enough to hang out with you guys," Cora told her.

"Yeah, it was fun to see you practically beg Remus to kiss you at my reception when I married Severus," Katrina told her snickering.

"I forgot about that," Cora said laughing. "That was so embarrassing; he looked at me as if I was a little girl pretending he was my night in shinning armor. Then again, that's not far from the truth, he was the best looking man I had ever seen in my entire life and I was fourteen. I was going to day dream," Cora told her.

"Yeah, but your older and you guys are both single, we could light a little spark there, I mean he is bound to think you're attractive," Katrina told her.

"Thanks Katrina, but I don't know, I kinda like my life the way it is," Cora told her unsurely.

"What, being single, having no one to hold you in the middle of long cold nights, having no one to tell your dreams to, and further more, without the option of kids to fulfill your life," Katrina asked her.

"Now that you describe it that way, it does get a bit lonely," Cora admitted.

"So why don't you just try something with Remus, see where it goes from there," Katrina asked her.

"I'll think about it," Cora told her.

"Alright," Katrina said walking out.

Katrina Snape was a woman used to getting her way. That was why she had pushed Cora into accepting her idea about Remus. There was nothing in the world her husband wouldn't do for her and she loved hooking people up.

She had known for years that Remus and Cora would make a great couple. She was glad she now had the chance to hook them up. It had been two years since it happened but she knew that Remus' heart but probably still broken by Catalina.

Catalina was a girl he had been dating for a year or so and was going to ask her to live with him. But when he told her he was a werewolf she had left him. She didn't tell him it was because he was a werewolf but he had known that was the reason. Katrina had seen him right after it happened and it had broken her heart to see her best friend hurt so badly. It was obvious that Remus had loved the woman very much and would have done anything for her but she had broken his heart instead.

Katrina would like nothing better to do than to hurt the woman but that was out of the question so she simply settled for seeing her friend happy again. And the best way to do that was to get him a girl. Remus needed a good woman in his life. He needed to be happy again. She knew he was happy with having his son in his life but she was talking about the happiness you feel from having to one you love by your side. The feeling you can get only when you know you've met the right person. The way Katrina feels every time she looks at her husband.

Cora on the other hand wasn't to sure. She felt as if making this deal with Katrina was like making a deal with the devil and she wasn't so sure it wasn't. She knew that Remus wouldn't be to happy if he found out that she and Katrina had decided she would try and practically force a relationship with the guy. Then again she hadn't agreed to it, she had agreed to think about it. She could always tell Katrina she didn't want to do it. Then again she wasn't so sure she didn't want to.

She had always had a crush on Remus Lupin, maybe it would be fun to find out where that could lead in given the chance. Cora sighed and looked out the window. Why did she feel as if this wasn't a good idea? Why did she feel as if her life was about to change forever?

(The End Of Chapter Four)

Thank you to all my Reviewers and readers that don't review. Thanks to Elvesmagic010 and Sailor J-chan/DuoxHilde 4ever, also I would like to thank Psycho-Katrina15. She hasn't reviewed in a while but she does read it and tells me what she thinks either on the phone on IM when I talk to her. Thanks for your thoughts people it means a lot to me.

Please everyone, if you want please check out my other stories. They need some reviews. And check out Elvesmagic010's stories. They are really good. And Psycho-Katrina's stories are good. I don't know about Sailor J-chan/DuoxHilde 4ever, I am sorry to say that I haven't read one their stories yet. I will soon though so don't worry.

Thanks again,

LunasStar


	5. The Feast

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Well, here goes another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, maybe in some alternate universe.

Chapter Title: The Feast

Chapter Summary: The Beginning of the year feast and some new teachers.

(On With The Chapter)

Cora sat in her soon to be classroom looking around. She had no idea how she was going to turn this into a self defense classroom. It had so much that she didn't need and she didn't just want to vanish it into thin air. A different teacher might need it. The desks she definitely didn't need, she was going to have only practical lessons. You learn more if you watch something than just read it out of a book.

That's when she heard the knock on the door. She looked up to see Aries standing in the door way and her black hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"You look busy," she said jokingly.

"Just trying to figure out where to put all these desks," she told her.

"Anna might want them," Aries said.

"Anna who?" Cora asked.

"The Arithmancy professor, Anna Vector, she's deadly quiet and shy but she's really nice. She would want these for her classroom, Peeves destroyed her others," Aries told her.

"Poor woman," Cora said shaking her head. "I hate that poltergeist."

"Yeah, and Anna doesn't have the guts to yell at him like me, you, and Minerva do, she's too nice," Aries said.

"Scary thought," Cora said.

"What?" Aries asked her.

"That someone can be that nice," Cora said shaking her head. "Or polite for that matter, it's kinda scary."

"It is isn't it," Aries said with a shake of her head. "Then again, Anna has always been like that, she was a Ravenclaw, but she was shy enough to be a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go ask her if she wants them, see you around Aries," Cora said walking out.

"Bye Cora," Aries said walking the other way.

Cora walked down the hall trying to remember where the Arithmancy room is. She remembered it was supposed to be on the third floor, and then she came to a room where a girl with long brown hair was going through boxes.

"Anna Vector?" she asked walking in the room.

"Yes," the woman said swinging around.

"Umm, my name is Cora Warrington and as you probably know by now I am teaching the Practical Self Defense course, for which I don't need desks, and I heard you needed some, so I was wondering if you wanted me to have them moved up here for you," Cora said.

"Oh that would be great," Anna told her smiling.

"I got a question for you," Cora said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I hear you're too shy to tell Peeves off," Cora said walking in and leaning against the wall.

"Guilty," Anna told her with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Well, next time he bugs you, ask for me, I'm not afraid to tell anyone off," Cora told her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Anna said smiling at her.

"No problem," Cora said. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye," Anna said as Cora walked out the classroom.

(Meanwhile at Lupin's)

"Trey, come on, we're going to miss the train," Remus yelled up the stairs.

"Hold on, I'm getting my trunk," Trey yelled back. "You go on out to the car if you want."

Remus shook his head and grabbed his tattered old briefcase and went out to wait for his son in the car. He couldn't believe Trey was taking so long to return to a school her loved. Then again he knew Trey was probably scared of telling Hermione how he feels. Five minutes later Trey was running across the yard to the car. He put his trunk in the back of the car and got in.

"Let's go," he told him.

"Alright," Remus said and started the car.

It took them about a half an hour to get to the train station and they were a half an hour early for the train. Remus went to the back compartment and fell asleep. The night before had been the full moon and he was exhausted a reason why he was so cross with Trey earlier.

Trey on the other hand walked around until five till eleven. When he got on the train he saw Ron and the others waiting for Harry and walked over.

"Trey," said a voice in his ear.

"Hey Hermione," he said turning around and smiling at her.

"Oh my god, I missed you," she said giving him a big hug.

"Same here," he said hugging her back.

After Hermione let him go, Trey took a look at the rest of the group and smiled.

"Hey Ron, Ginny, or should I say Ginerva, and Jack, how are you guys," he asked them.

Ginny glared at Trey for using her given name and Ron just laughed. Jack on the other hand though, did nothing. Trey was used to this however. Jack was his best friend so he assumed that Jack just had a bad summer.

That's when they saw Harry running towards the train. Apparently Mr. Weasley had kept him until the train started moving. They helped him onto the train and Trey led them to his dad's compartment. That's when they found out that Sirius Black wanted Harry dead. Jack had gone white after the conversation, then the lights went out and Ginny and Neville walked in. After of course Ginny almost sat in Harry's lap. Remus woke up about that time.

"Quiet," he said hoarsely.

Everyone looked his way as he started to sit up, whispering a spell he lit a fire he could hold in his hands.

Remus stood up to go talk to the conductor but before he could reach the door it opened and in came a slimy flesh looking hand. He was about to say something when a kid in the compartment started to go into convulsions. He pulled out his wand and looked at the dementor.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

But the dementor would not go so he whispered a spell under his breath and a white silvery thing came out of his wand and chased the dementor off. He turned around and looked at the boy he had fallen into the floor. His breath caught when he realized who it was.__

****

**_ No wonder he went into convulsions, I would too,_** Remus though.

Harry Potter had perhaps the worse memory any person on earth could have. He knew that it was hard to know that your parents were dead, but to watch them murdered had to have been hard on the boy.

He looked around and saw that Trey was the only one who ate the chocolate and smiled slightly.

"I haven't poisoned the chocolate you know," Remus told them, at which point they ate the chocolate.

"What were those things," Trey asked him.

"A dementor, one of the guards for Azkaban, they were looking for Sirius Black," Remus told them.

"You're Trey's dad aren't you," a girl with bushy, curly, brown hair asked him.

"Yes, and you might be," Remus said smiling at her.

"Hermione Granger," she told him.

Remus looked at the girl with a smile on his face. This was the girl his son had a crush on. He only hoped she liked his son so that he didn't have to deal with a broken hearted thirteen year old.

"Nice to meet you," he told her.

He noticed two red heads in the compartment who he knew was Weasleys. The boy sitting next to Harry he recognized almost immediately, and it made his heart clench in pain. Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The boy looked a lot like his mom and it hurt Remus to know that they would never be able to see their son grow up. It also hurt him to look at Harry. He just had to look at the boy and see both of his parents in him.

The eyes were just like Lily's and the rest was James through and through. He remembered what Lily had said to him about her brother in law and knew Harry didn't have a nice life.

****

**_ "He looks at me as if I am an animal; as if I'm a bug who needs squashed. He's a monster. Right before we got on the train I saw him hit my sister for not agreeing with him. He's horrible and I don't know how my sister puts up with it."_**

****

****Remus had a feeling that things hadn't changed much since the summer after sixth year, the summer when her parents were killed. He had no idea why Harry wasn't sent to Lily's older brother Anton's house. It could be that the man had a record that spoke against him. He only hoped that Harry would be able to get over what happened to him in the past and move on. Hopefully he finally gets the family that he deserves. A family that is made of love instead of hating him for something he can't help.

Soon the train was pulling into the Hogsmeade station. Remus got off and headed for the school. He had to deflect some of Draco's more vicious comments to Harry by interrupting. He walked into the school and put his briefcase down in the teacher's cupboard. Remus was shocked when he saw a woman with shiny black hair and brown eyes looking at him over a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Aries?" he asked in his hoarse voice.

"Hi Remus," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulous.

"You are talking to Professor Sinistra of Astronomy," she told him.

"Nice to meet you, Professor Lupin of Defense against the Dark Arts," he told her with a grin.

"Come on, or we'll be late for the feast," she said walking to the door.

"Right," he said and headed to the Great Hall with her.

They sat down and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech. First he started with the rules. Then he started introducing new teachers.

He started with Remus who got a lukewarm applause the only people who clapped loudly was Trey and his friends. After him was Hagrid. Remus was mildly surprised he remembered him from his Hogwarts days. He clapped for him though, Hagrid was a great guy.

"And we have one more new teacher. She has come from Beauxbatons, so I don't know if you will be able to understand her accent but she is good at speaking English and she is the best at what she teaches. Her name is Professor Warrington and she is here to teach wandless self defense," Dumbledore said.

At Remus' right a woman with brown hair and light green eyes stood up. He almost chocked when he realized who is was.

**_Warrington_****_,_** he thought. **_Cora Warrington, dark brown hair and light green eyes._**

The applause for Cora was thunderous; it was mostly the boys applauding though. Remus knew instantly that she would have a bunch of teenage boys trying to win her affection. Remus saw her sit down and start a conversation with the woman next to her after her applause died away.

(End Of Chapter)

A.N. I know I am killing myself with these short chapters. But I can't help it. This is just getting the back bone of the story up. You'll see that the long chapters are coming up soon. Maybe even a chapter that's twenty pages on word processor. I just want to let you know that I am waiting for three reviews before I update. At least.

Thanks to Psycho-Katrina15 and elvesmagic010 for reviewing the chapters and I hope you like. If anyone out there is reading my work and liking, please check theirs out.

LunasStar


	6. Hot For Teacher

Lights In The Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, my life has no meaning.

Author's Note: Same old bull.

Chapter Title: Hot For Teacher

Chapter Summary: The First day of classes and new teachers

(On With The Story)

Cora was sitting in a chair at her desk when the class walked in. They seemed surprised to see mats on the floor and no desks.

"Good morning class," she said when all walked in. "Don't stand there, pick a mat and sit down."

The class still seemed confused but they sat down anyway.

"I know, you're probably wondering what happened to the desk, truth is, you won't be using any. This class will always be practical, no books no theories, just instructions and you carrying them out, alright," she told the class. "As such, no wands at all, they will stay in your backpacks, if I see them, they will be confiscated, and if I seem them again after that, you'll be serving a weeks worth of detention, got it?"

The class was silent; it seemed as if she was a female Snape; only without the insults and bad grades.

"Alright, first day, all it is me getting to know you, so any questions," she asked them.

"Where are you from," asked a chubby brown haired boy.

"I'm from France, umm ST. Pol De Leon to be exact," she told them.

"How old are you," Jack asked her.

"I'm twenty six," she said raising her eyebrow at the question.

"You aren't by chance, lying about your age," said a blond boy from the corner.

"No I assure you I am twenty six, born 1969, as if that was any of your business," she told him.

"Alright then," he said. "I was just wondering, because Professor Santos constantly says she's twenty six when we know she's not."

"Yes, Katrina does seem the type to do that, oh well, she acts like a twenty five year old, your as old as you feel I say," Cora told them.

"Then my dad would be a hundred," Trey muttered to Jack who started laughing.

"I know, especially when he gets that limp," Jack told him.

"Hey, it's not his fault," Trey said defensively.

"You two, do you want to share your conversation with the class," Cora asked them.

"Umm, No Professor Warrington," Trey said.

"Then shut it," she snapped.

"Gee, she looks so nice," Ron whispered.

"So doesn't my mom," a girl next to Ron said.

"Emily, you're mom is the craziest person on earth," Ron told her.

"At least she isn't as bad as my dad," Emily told him.

"No, I don't think anyone could be as bad as Professor Snape," Trey said putting his two sense in.

Emily was the daughter of Katrina and Severus. She was also the only girlfriend Harry ever had. They had been dating since second year.

"So, he's still my dad," Emily said.

Emily wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was a daddy's girl. Her dad was her favorite person in the world.

"Emily, trust me, we know that you will always defend your dad so we're not going to start Snape bashing," Harry said in her ear.

"Fine," she said turning her head back to the front of the class.

Soon after that the bell rang announcing the end of the hour and the students walked out. Cora was too busy putting her stuff away to notice the man that was standing in the doorway. When she turned around and saw him there she just smiled.

"Come to pay an old friend a visit have you?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't call you the old one Cora," he said and walked in.

"Remus, you are not old," she sighed.

Cora took in his appearance. His patched robes, light brown hair flecked with grey, his light blue eyes, and the scars that marred his handsome face, no he didn't look old, but he sure did look tired. He was still as good looking as Cora remembered.

"I'm not exactly young either," he told her.

"Yeah you are, compared to Dumbledore you're a kid," she said.

"Compared to Dumbledore of course," he said smiling.

"So, what'd you need, or is this a social call," she asked.

"A little of both, Katrina sent me to get you, and also I wanted to see you," he told her.

"Let me guess, she's eating lunch," she said.

"Yep," he replied.

"Good, talk and walk," she said heading to the door.

"Alright," he said and walked out the classroom with her.

"So how are things with you Remus," she asked him.

"Good, I have a good job, a good kid, can't get much better than that right?" he asked her.

"I guess," she replied.

"What about you Cora," he asked her.

"Pretty good, I mean, things could be better, but hey, I really can't complain," she told him. "I have good friends, a good job, good health, so why complain; some people haven't even got that."

"True," he replied.

"So, what have you been up to Remus," she asked him.

"Working muggle jobs and spending the summers with Trey, what about you," he asked her.

"Working at Beauxbatons actually," she said. "I work there as an English teacher, that way when one of the students graduate they know English and can communicate with people in around here."

"Sounds interesting, I bet you're missing the place right about now," he said.

"Nah, needed a change of scenery really," she said.

"It's good seeing you again," he told her.

"You too Remus, I didn't think you would recognize, or even remember me," she told him.

"Trust me, you made sure you were unforgettable," he told her.

"Well thanks, I think," she said.

"It was a compliment," he told her opening the doors to the Great Hall.

On the way to the head table Remus and Cora passed by the Gryffindor table just in time to hear a conversation between Jack and Trey.

"You're insane Jack, you don't have a chance," Trey was saying.

"Come on Trey, yes I do. Professor Warrington is a hot French woman, you know what they say about French women," he said.

"Enlighten us," Cora said coldly.

"Uh, Hi Professor Warrington," Jack said staring up at her.

"Open mouth, insert foot," Trey whispered.

"Jack, I'm seriously disappointed in you, I know Isabella raised you better than that," Remus told him.

"Sorry Remus," Jack said.

"Doesn't cut it, I think you should apologize for whatever was going to come out of that mouth of yours about French Women, and not to me, but to Cora," Remus said.

"Sorry Professor Warrington," he told her.

"Not as sorry as you will be if I hear anything like that again," Cora told him.

"Alright," Jack replied and Cora and Remus continued walking to the staff table.

"I didn't know she knew you dad," Jack said to Trey.

"Neither did I, but my dad has a lot of friends from when he was a kid I don't know," Trey told him.

"Doesn't that bug you," Jack asked.

"Sometimes, I mean he has all these stories he won't tell, but he's my dad and I'm just glad he's alive, I almost lost him," Trey said.

"Yeah," Jack said distantly.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you," Trey said immediately, he felt like a fool, Jack didn't know his dad.

Jack's dad disappeared when he was a year old. His mom insisted that he was taken away. That he didn't choose to leave and he would be back one day. But Trey knew that Jack missed his father immensely. The problem was, his mom had trouble looking Jack in the face sometimes. Jack looked a lot like his father. He had grey eyes and black hair. The only thing Jack had from his mom was his tan. Then again that could be from growing up in Spain also.

"It's okay Trey, it's just that I know he's out there somewhere, and he hasn't even tried to contact us," Jack told him.

"I know Jack," Trey said.

"I'm heading outside, see you in a bit alright," Jack said standing up.

"Bye Jack," Trey replied.

Cora sat down at the staff table beside Katrina and looked at her.

"What'd you need," she asked her.

"Just wanted to ask you, after seeing Remus, do you have any qualms about maybe starting a relationship with him," Katrina asked.

"I have to admit, he's still really good looking, and sweet, he looks lonely, so no, I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him, but I still have to get to know him before I decide if I want to be in one with him," she told her.

"Fine, I just thought you guys would make a good couple," Katrina told her.

"I know," Cora said.

"I mean come on, you're considered good looking, he's good looking, he's kinda and sweet, but quiet and reserved, you're nice, but with a quick temper and outspoken, you make up for each others faults," Katrina told her.

"Really," Cora asked her.

"Yeah, I mean, would love to see you with him," Katrina said.

"See her with who?" asked a voice behind her.

Cora could have named that voice, the slightly hoarse voice.

"No one," Katrina said.

"Really?" Remus said sitting down beside Cora.

"Really, so how are you Remus, haven't seen you in almost two years," she said.

"I'm good, I was talking to Narcissa a few days ago actually," Remus told her.

"How is she," Katrina asked.

"How do you think," Remus asked.

"Not good?"

"Not good at all, she barely has any spirit left; Lucius put her in the hospital last week," he told her.

"He did WHAT?" Katrina practically yelled.

"Calm down Katrina," Cora told her.

"Right, school, students, need to keep my cool," Katrina muttered. "He did what?"

"It's Lucius, he's done it before, you know that," Remus told her.

"I know, I just wish there was something we could do about it," Katrina said quietly.

"There isn't, no one would believe that Lucius Malfoy is beating his wife, and if they did, they wouldn't do anything about it," Remus told her.

Meanwhile Cora was just looking back and forth between them during their conversation, she knew who Narcissa was, and she was friends with her. But to hear that she was being beat just totally flipped Cora's lid. She had seen Narcissa on the receiving end of Lucius Malfoy's temper and it wasn't pretty.

"Is she even trying to stop him," Cora asked Remus.

"She does, but it doesn't work. She's getting brave though, I know that much, she was actually brave enough to allow me into her home," he told Katrina.

"That is brave, she knows he hates anything that he doesn't perceive as pure blood," Katrina told him.

"I know, I think Trey and Draco may have come to a truce also," Remus told her.

"Draco knows you were there," Katrina asked shocked.

"Yeah, the kid is so scared of his father it's pathetic," Remus said shaking his head.

"Is that why he is the way he is," Katrina asked him.

"That's what I think," he told her.

"Oh," Katrina said and went back to her lunch.

After lunch Cora had a few free periods so she decided to go to the library. She was a sucker for Muggle Poetry. There were so many amazing poets out there she didn't know what her favorite was. Wait scratch that, she knew who her favorite was. It was Emily Dickinson, ever since she was a kid it had been Emily Dickinson. She searched the bookshelves and stopped when the librarian was giving her weird looks.

"Um, Madame Prince, I was wondering I you have a book on Emily Dickinson Poetry," she asked her.

"Yeah, over there," she said and pointed.

"Thank you," Cora told her and walked over to the shelf.

She scanned the shelf until she found the book she wanted. She pulled it off the shelf and found the poem she wanted.

It was here and she was glad it was. She looked at the page and read.

"You like Emily Dickenson too?" asked a voice beside her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," she said and looked to her side to see Anna standing beside her.

"It's okay, that's one of my favorites, it's an extremely beautiful poem," Anna told her.

"I know, I've always loved it," Cora agreed.

"I didn't think someone as outspoken as you would be into poetry," Anna admitted.

"Oh, I love poetry, as someone I knew once said, If people don't like poetry, do they like air, and that's how I am," she told her.

"I didn't know you were in to poetry, you didn't seem the type," Anna said.

"Oh I am a big poetry person, I always have been," Cora said shutting the book. "So how was your first day?"

"Good, Hermione Granger is an amazingly smart girl, I had her right before lunch," Anna said.

"What, I had her in my class, she was quiet, but she was there," Cora exclaimed.

"I know, McGonagall gave her a time turner so she can get to all her classes, she's now experiencing what it is like to be in two places at one time, she isn't going to last the year, how much you want to bet," Anna said.

"I know, at least she wants to learn, which is more than I can say for half the kids here, like Ron Weasley, the kid doesn't even try," Cora said shaking her head.

"Looks like we just got to wait out the year to find out," Anna said.

"Pretty much," Cora agreed.

Later on in the common room Jack and Trey were looking over the homework they had gotten on the first day shaking their heads.

"Can you believe this, three essays, what has gotten into these teachers," Jack exclaimed.

"Had a bad summer," Trey guessed.

"They're not the only ones," Jack told him.

"Jack, spill what happened," Trey asked him.

"My mom," he said looking at him. "She has a new boyfriend, and she won't listen to me when I tell her the guy is a jerk."

"What'd he do," Trey asked him.

"He treats me Estella and Taya like crap," Jack said.

"Does she know this," Trey asked him.

"No, he just warns us, like when we tell my mom I don't like him, he tells us nothing is ever going to get between my mom and him, then he told us that when they get together, that if they wind up staying together, he's going to have us shipped off," Jack told him.

"Uh uh, no way, that guy has got to go Jack, you can't let your mom be with someone like him," Trey exclaimed.

"I know, but she won't believe me, she has it in her head that he's so sweet, maybe because he played it off that he was when they first met," Jack told him.

"God, sounds like Catalina," Trey said.

"Who?"

"A girl my dad dated. She was so sweet to him, so nice, he fell in love with her and I hated her. I never told him this, but when I was ten, they had been dating for almost a year, and I told her I didn't like her and she slapped me across my face. I knew that if I told my dad he would believe me, but he was in love and happy, I didn't want to ruin it for him. It had been a while since I had seen him that happy, he wasn't even that happy when he dated your mom. I was just glad he finally found someone," Trey said.

"What happened to her?" Jack asked.

"She found out what he was," Trey told him.

"She left him for that?"

"Yeah, he was getting really serious too," Trey said softly.

"That's horrible," Jack said.

"I know," Trey agreed.

"So, what do you think of Professor Warrington, she's hot isn't she," Jack asked him.

"She's a grown woman. I don't have things for grown women," Trey muttered.

"No you just have them for bushy dark blondes," Jack told him.

"How'd you know," Trey asked surprised.

"Everyone in the group besides her knows how you feel about her, especially after she was petrified last year," Jack said chuckling.

"I was that obvious," Trey asked.

"Pretty much," Jack said.

"That's not good," Trey replied sitting down.

"Why not," Jack asked him.

"Because I didn't want everyone to know, especially seeing as I can't tell her myself," Trey told him.

"Trust me, you'll tell her, it's not like to you to be able to keep things in long, trust me you'll tell her," Jack said.

"How can you be so sure," Trey asked. "Especially seeing as you can't tell Parvati Patil you want to break up with her."

"Hey, I will, I just don't know how to tell her I dated her because she looked like her sister," Jack said.

"Why do you like Padma so much," Trey asked him.

"I dunno, I just do," Jack replied.

"You're insane man," Trey told him getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Runs in the blood I guess," Jack muttered to himself seemingly lost in thought.

(End Of Chapter)

Well that's it, and if anyone doesn't know why the chapter is called Hot For Teacher, it's because Jack has a crush on Cora. I know, I made it kinda obvious, but hey, some people might not read those scenes in the chapter. Thanks to Psycho-Katrina15 and Paris Writer. I am glad you guys reviewed, and I know I said I wouldn't post again without three, but Psycho-Katrina wanted me to post. So here you go. The long awaited chapter six. Also, if any of you reading want to send flames, they are accepted, they might even help me writer better longer chapters.

Thanks,

LunasStar.


	7. The Boggart and The Conversations To Fol...

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: It has been way too long since I have updated this story you know that? I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't had my third book, it went missing on me. Also, I hope to update soon after this one. And I am going to introduce a few new characters in this chapter. Oh, and please review readers, this chapter really needs it.

Disclaimer: I concede that all things connected to Harry Potter do not belong to me in any way shape or form.

Chapter Title: The Boggart and the Conversations to Follow

Chapter Summary: Harry's class and a conversation actually a few conversations.

(On with The Chapter)

Remus was sitting in his class watching them write the essays he had told them to write after the Boggart. He couldn't believe how good this class was. They all seemed to be brilliant kids. Even Neville Longbottom seemed to have his fair share of brains. He was shocked at how nervous the boy was; then again, his mom was just as shy. He looked a lot like his mom and it made Remus' heart clench at the thought of what had happened to the Longbottoms.

He glanced over the people in the class as a small smile crossed his face. There are at least four kids he knew in this class. There was his son Trey, Jack, Harry, Draco, Neville, and Emily. And this was just one class. He knew a few others in a different house or year.

When they bell rang Trey walked up to his desk and waited for everyone to walk out before speaking.

"People are mad at me," he told him with a smirk.

"Why is that," Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just that they think I will get special treatment for being your son," Trey replied.

"They don't know me too well then," Remus said.

"No, they just met you," Trey said shaking his head.

"Good point."

"So, how long have you known Professor Warrington," Trey asked him.

"Since she was thirteen or fourteen I'm not sure, but I met her around the time Katrina and Severus got married," Remus told him.

"Wow that means you knew her since before I was born?" Trey asked shocked.

"Pretty much," Remus told him.

"Then how come I've never met her," Trey asked him.

"Because we lost touch after a while, she lived in France and me and your mom lived in Italy, big difference you know," Remus said with a smile.

"True, I better go, I'll see you later," Trey said.

"Bye," Remus replied as he walked out.

Remus sighed and sat back in his chair thinking. It had only been twelve years since the last time he had seen Cora. Well besides when he started working here. Twelve years since Lily and James' deaths and it felt like a life time. Then again, it was for some people. A lot had happened in those years. A lot of kids lost their parents and a lot of families were torn apart like the Pettigrew's.

Lolita had lost her husband the night the Potters died. Lolita was the wife of Peter Pettigrew. Remus couldn't help but shake his head at the thought of her. In one night she became a widow and a single mother. She had completely cut herself off from the rest of Peters friends that night. The thought that one of his best friends and the person he looked up to the most had killed him had turned her in to a very angry woman.

She hadn't even spoken to Katrina since that day, and she had known her from the time she was in diapers. Remus sighed again and stood up, it was definitely going to be hard working at Hogwarts with all the memories he had of the place.

"You okay," said a woman's voice from the doorway.

Remus looked over and smiled.

"Yeah Aries, I'm fine," he told her.

"You look kinda depressed for a second," she said walking in.

"I was just thinking," he said.

"Alright then," she replied.

"What'd you need," he asked.

"I just wanted to see how your day was," Aria replied.

"It was good, tiring but good," he told her.

"That's a good thing, my classes have only told me good things about you, I think you're going to be a great teacher here," she told him with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure, the kids think I'm going to play favorites with my son," Remus said.

"Well Snape does it even if he denies it, he plays favorites with Ethan and Emily, speaking of which isn't you last class today sixth years with Ethan?" she asked him.

"Yeah, great, I have to see my godson," Remus replied dryly.

"Ethan's your godson, I didn't know that," Aria said shocked.

"I know, not many people do, just him, his family, Claudia, and a few others," Remus told her chuckling.

"Oh, well I better go, I'll see you later," Aria told him.

"Bye," Remus replied as she walked out.

(Meanwhile in the Library)

"Emily, come on, you're starting to remind me of Hermione," Harry whined as Emily talked to him about his potions homework.

"Sorry for trying to keep my dad from killing you for failing his class," Emily shot back.

"Your dad is gong to kill me anyway, I'm dating you and he already hated me before that," Harry told her.

"You know what, that's true, maybe I should hide the poisonous potions he has in the basement," Emily replied.

"Poisons?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yup, and they all have the name Harry labeled on them," she said leaning back in her chair.

"You're kidding aren't you," he asked her nervously.

"Do I look like I'm kidding," Emily asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You've got to be, your mom won't let him kill me, I'm her godson," he said frantically.

"What mama don't know won't hurt her," Emily replied. "My mom doesn't know a lot of things."

Harry looked at her as he slunk down in his chair. His face had gone extremely pale and his eyes were wide.

"Are you okay," Emily asked him leaning over.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I was kidding Harry," Emily said laughing.

"I knew that," he replied quickly sitting up.

"Is that why you looked as if you had seen the angel of death?" she asked him.

"I did not," he replied stubbornly.

"Yes you did," said a voice behind him.

Emily looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Ethan," she replied as he sat down beside her.

Ethan Snape, Emily's big brother had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a very tan complexion. All in all he was causing a lot of stares from the girls in the library.

"Is that anyway to talk to your big brother," he asked her with a smirk.

"Yes, and don't look at me like that, you remind me of dad," she told him.

"Right," he said immediately changing his expression.

"When's your next class," she asked him.

"In an hour, have to go visit Remus," Ethan told her.

"It's Professor Lupin," Emily told him sternly.

"No, it's Remus, or as when we were kids, Uncle Remus," Ethan replied.

"You guys know Professor Lupin," Harry asked looking between them.

"Yeah, he was one of our mom's best friends while she was in Hogwarts. And he's Ethan's godfather," Emily said looking at Harry.

"Oh," Harry replied.

"Yeah, I wonder if he will let me skip," Ethan asked her with a grin.

"No, I don't think he will, and why would you want to, it's not like you'll be going to a closet with your girlfriend, she lives in Italy remember," Emily told him.

"I remember, me and Adrian were going to practice for the Quidditch Season," Ethan told her. "This year your boyfriend might be too good for us, so we're getting in extra practice."

Ethan was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Just maybe, hopefully there isn't a school emergency this year," Harry told him grinning.

"No, but I'll see you on the Quidditch field, let's just hope Malfoy doesn't screw it up," Ethan replied standing up.

"Bye Ethan, where you going now," Emily asked him.

"I'm supposed to be helping Mom with her grading," Ethan told her.

"Mom needs help grading papers she assigned," Emily said dryly and shaking her head.

"Yeah, then I got to stop Adrian from drooling over Sheridan, he just might make it to where she'll take to showers today," Ethan said.

"Adrian has a thing for Sheridan?" Emily asked him.

"Yep, he really goes for the blue eyed blonds doesn't he," Ethan said walking off.

"Wow, Sheridan just might get a boyfriend," Emily said shaking her head.

"I thought Sheridan had a boyfriend," Harry said looking at her.

"No, she hasn't had a boyfriend since Warrington," Emily told him going back to her book.

"She dated that troll," Harry asked disgusted.

"Yeah, remember in our first year. Ethan saw them arguing in here and saw Warrington smack her so he through Warrington into a bookshelf," Emily asked him.

"I forgot about that, I forgot that Ethan was so protective of Sheridan," Harry replied shaking his head.

"Yeah, as he said Sheridan is like a sister to him. We've all known each other since we were kids. Sheridan was three and Ethan was five when they met, been friends since," Emily explained.

"I thought Sheridan was you're best friend though, I didn't know she was closer to your brother than she is you," Harry said slowly.

"Well, when we were little she was closer to him, but as we got older Sheridan and him spent less time together and she started spending most of her time with me," Emily said.

"Sounds about right," Harry said.

"What does," said a voice once again interrupting.

This time when Emily looked up she smiled. A blond haired, blue eyed girl was standing behind Harry. Her hair was short and curly and she was smiling as if she already knew what they were talking about.

"Hey Sheridan come on sit down," Emily told her.

"Don't mind if I do," Sheridan said sitting down by Emily. "Sorry Harry, didn't mean to interrupt you guys, but it didn't look as if either of you were having fun. Honestly a couple in the library actually studying. Never though I'd see it, especially from you two, I thought you would be behind one of the shelves snogging."

"Can't, my dad has Harry working hard again," Emily said.

"As he does every year, you know I get the feeling he doesn't really like him much," Sheridan said with a laugh.

"Ya think," Harry said miserably.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Snape doesn't like me and I'm his next door neighbor," Sheridan replied.

"Liar," Emily said immediately.

"What do you mean," Sheridan asked her.

"My dad doesn't hate you; in fact he treats you as his own daughter. He even told my mom that it'd be better if you were the one dating my brother not Roxanne," Emily told her.

"I wonder why, he knows I wouldn't sleep with Ethan like when he caught Roxanne and Ethan," Sheridan said laughing.

"I forgot about that, you should have seen the look on his face. He walked into Ethan's room, yelled for Ethan to get dressed, and then yelled at him for at least an hour," Emily said laughing.

"Wait, Ethan got caught having sex with Roxanne," Harry said shocked.

"Yep, and then dad almost had a cow when he found out that it's been going on for a year," Emily said shaking his head.

"A year, so Ethan started having sex when he was fifteen," Sheridan said thinking. "I didn't even know that, now I'm insulted, he's supposed to tell me everything."

"He hasn't told you everything since you were twelve years old," Emily told her rolling her eyes again.

"I know, and don't do that, your eyes can get stuck like that," Sheridan replied running a finger through her short curly hair.

"So, did you hear about Adrian," Emily asked her.

"What about Pucey," Sheridan asked.

Ever since her relationship with Warrington she started calling Slytherins by their last name, the only ones she didn't was Ethan and Emily.

"He likes you," Emily told her.

"Adrian Pucey likes me, a Ravenclaw fourth year, when he's a big sixth year Slytherin," Sheridan asked her eyebrows shooting up.

"That's what Ethan said, he was here a few minutes ago, he seems to think Adrian would be drooling over you right about now," Emily told her.

"Wow," Sheridan replied in shock.

"Let me guess, you had no idea," Emily asked her.

"Nope, not a clue," she said shaking her head.

"Are you going to date him," Emily asked her.

"I dunno, I don't know the guy, why would I date someone I don't know?" Sheridan asked her.

"To get over my brother," Emily suggested.

"What do you mean," Sheridan asked.

"Come on Sheridan I'm not dumb, ever since Ethan knocked Warrington out for you, you've had a crush on him," Emily told her.

"Actually before that," Sheridan admitted smiling weakly.

"Wow, well tell him that, maybe he'll dump Roxanne for you," Emily suggested.

"No, he's in love with Roxanne, he won't dump a girl he's in love with for me," Sheridan said shaking her head. "You're right; I just need to get over him."

"With who," Emily asked.

"I dunno, but as the song says, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," Sheridan told her.

"Good point," Emily said.

"I'll see you later, Ravenclaws have Charms right now," Sheridan said standing up.

"Bye Sheridan," Emily said as Sheridan walked out.

"She looked thoroughly depressed," Harry told Emily.

"Yes she did, now come on, back to Potions," Emily told him.

Harry groaned but finally did get back to studying his potions.

(Meanwhile in Katrina's Classroom)

"Are you insane, you're not going to kill your son for that," Cora asked shocked.

"For doing something, I myself did younger than him," Katrina asked her.

"Sirius Black had gotten you and Severus drunk, you were so drunk neither of you remember it, Ethan was acting on his own free will," Cora said.

"Good point," Katrina replied.

"Anyways, what happened when you had sex at his age, you got him," Cora told her shaking her head.

"You know what you're right, also, Roxanne had a scare at the end of the summer, and she told Ethan she thought she was pregnant. Thank god it turned out she wasn't. I would feel really bad if Ethan got a girl pregnant at the age of sixteen. Actually wait, Roxanne is seventeen, she's a year older than Ethan," Katrina explained.

"How exactly did he meet this girl," Cora asked her sitting down in a chair.

"Oh, Severus' youngest brother Tim introduced him to her," Katrina replied.

"Severus has a brother? How old is he," Cora asked confused.

"He's eighteen," Katrina told her.

"Really, I would have thought he was in his twenties," Cora said shocked.

"Nope, that's his brother Lucian, he has a sister that isn't even thirteen yet," Katrina told her.

"Big family, do all of them look like him," she asked her.

"No thank god, none of them have the nose and they look like they're father," Katrina replied laughing.

"That's a good thing, I'm guessing he looks like his mom," Cora said.

"Yes he does, and I hate that bitch, for some reason me and his mom just don't get along," Katrina told her.

"Could it be because you guys are a lot alike," Cora suggested.

"Maybe, I don't really care, as long as she leaves me alone, I'm good," Katrina said sighing.

"How's the baby," Cora asked her.

"Moving around in my stomach making my stomach all upset," Katrina said putting a hand on her stomach.

"When are you due?" Cora asked her.

"January fifth," Katrina said.

"Wow, not too far off are you," Cora said.

"Obviously your brain is broken Cora, I am not that far along, I still have four months to go," Katrina said.

"I take it that the snap was part of the mood swings?" Cora said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah sorry, I tend to do that every now and then," Katrina said with a smile.

"I can tell, but I better go, I have a class in a few minutes, bye Katrina," Cora said walking out.

"Bye," Katrina replied.

(Later during Dinner)

"So Anna, how are your classes," Cora asked her.

"Good, a little confusing still, I'm still wondering if Hermione Granger can handle her class load," Anna told her.

"I'm sure she can, the girl seems pretty smart," Cora replied.

"That she does, and she's a nice girl, I just hope she can stay in my class, it's hard enough to find a brain like that, I think the only one who compares to her is Ethan Snape," Anna told her.

"Ethan Snape is smarter than Hermione Granger," Cora asked her in shock.

"Yeah, didn't Katrina tell you, the boys a freaking genius," Anna said.

"I had no clue," Cora replied.

"Yeah, it's kinda refreshing you know, having someone like him being a genius, he's like the Weasley twins, a genius but a prankster," Anna told her.

"I haven't had him in a class yet, I think I have him tomorrow," Cora told her.

"Have fun, he may be smart, but he is one of the most annoying students I have ever had," Anna told her dryly. "He's a huge flirt and he doesn't care of you're a teacher."

"Great, so you're telling me I have to fight off a sixteen year old boy tomorrow first thing in the morning," Cora asked her.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Anna said.

Cora laughed a little and shook her head.

"Boy is he going to hate me, he doesn't want me mad first thing in the morning, I'm not a morning person so I tend to be a little too mean," Cora told her.

"Good he needs some straightening up," Anna said.

After dinner Cora walked down the hall to her room yawning. For some reason she was extremely tired, she decided it was probably because she wasn't used to her Hogwarts schedule yet. As she walked down the hall she ran right into something solid.

"What, oh I'm so sorry," she said looking up realizing that the something solid she ran into was actually someone.

"It's alright," said a voice laughing.

"Remus is that you," she asked her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the hallway.

"Yeah it's me, you okay," he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she told him smiling.

"So I see, come on, I'll make sure you don't pass out in the hallway on the way there," he told her smiling.

"Thanks," she replied.

"No problem, I'm heading that way anyway," he told her.

"Alright," she said walking again. "So how was the first day of teaching your son?"

"Pretty good, except people thought I was the type of person to choose favorites," Remus replied.

"Well of course, they don't know you yet, they don't know you can be strict," Cora told him.

"You got a point there," he told her.

"Of course, I'm a woman, I'm always right," Cora said with a laugh.

"Or so you like to think," he added on.

"Are you implying that I've ever been wrong," Cora asked.

"Yes," Remus replied.

"I hate you," she pouted.

"No you don't, and quit acting like a kid," he told her with a laugh.

"Fine," she told him.

"So, how have your days working here been," Remus asked her.

"Good, but tomorrow I have to deal with Ethan Katrina's son, and I hear he is a huge flirt," Cora told him.

"He is, but I don't think he'll flirt with you, knowing that you're one of his mom's friends," Remus told her.

"I hope you're right, I don't want to have to kill Katrina's son," Cora told him.

"I don't think you'll kill him, maybe seriously hurt him, but not kill him," Remus told her with a laugh.

"You don't know me to well do you," Cora asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore I don't," Remus said shaking his head.

"Well maybe you'll get the chance to again, and this time we won't loose touch," Cora told him.

"Maybe, I still can't believe you're not married," he told her.

"I almost was once, but a week or so before we were married I caught my fiancé with another woman," Cora admitted looking at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Remus said looking at her in shock. "I know how that feels, but why would anyone cheat on you, any one would be lucky to have you."

"Tell my ex fiancé that," Cora told him softly.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Remus told her.

"It's alright, I need to get over it, I mean there has to be someone out there right, I just got to keep looking," she said with a sad smile.

"You'll find him," Remus told her.

"I know I will, let's just hope I don't find someone like Snape, I mean I want to be married someday, but not to something like that," Cora said with a smirk.

"I can understand that," he said smiling back.

"Thanks for walking me to my door, I would invite you in, but nice girls don't do things like that, wait I'm not a nice girl, you want some tea," she asked him.

"No, I better head to my rooms, you look ready to pass out and fall asleep in the hallway, and I promised Trey to help him with his potions homework, Severus' class is ridiculously advanced for their age," Remus told her.

"Night Remus," Cora said with a smile.

"Night Cora," he said before walking off.

Cora walked into her room and leaned against the door sighing. It was good to be able to talk to Remus again. For some reason with her, she didn't feel the need to act different. She just acted like her self. And she was comfortable around him; nothing ever seemed to be dull around him.

It felt good hanging around people she hadn't seen since she was fifteen.

(The Next day)

Cora sat at her desk as the class filed in. She noticed Ethan Snape the minute he walked into the room. He looked to be at least six feet tall and was a very attractive person for his age. No wonder he was able to get away with everything. People didn't expect someone who looked like him to be a prankster.

"Hello Class, today is just me introducing you to the course and to me, I am Cora Warrington I will be your professor for this class of course. This will be all practical, except no spells so if you got them out put them away, I will not allow them to be out during my class," she started. "I will not use desk as you have seen, you will sit on mats. Any questions?"

"Yes just one," said Ethan looking at her.

"What's that," she asked hoping Anna wasn't right and that he wasn't flirting.

"Are you insane," he asked her.

"Excuse me," she asked thrown off course.

"Well one, you're friends with my mom and only crazy people can stand being around her for extended periods of time. And you expect us to sit on mats, are you insane," he asked her.

"No I am perfectly sane, and who said anything about standing, I told you this is a practical class, which means you will be standing and practicing defense techniques," she told him.

"She's insane," he concluded to a black haired boy beside him.

"Mr. Snape, would you like to be the first person I give detention to, because I could always give you detention with your father," she told him.

"I'll shut up," he replied quickly.

"I though so," she replied.

Maybe this will be a good year, Cora thought to herself.

(End of Chapter)

Thank you to all my reviewers. And to all those who don't review. I hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I thought it's about time that I added Katrina's son in there seeing as he has been mentioned a bit.

Psycho-Katrina15, many thanks, I hope you like the Katrina parts seeing as she is your favorite character.

DevilsPrincess, thank you so much for telling me this is your favorite one of my stories. I really mean it, not many people tell me that. Thanks.

Thanks, all,

LunasStar


	8. Past Revisited

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, I've just been real busy and I had about four more stories I was working on.

Disclaimer: not mine. L

Chapter Title: Past Revisited

Chapter Summary: It's a month into the term and people show up for late night discussions.

(On With The Chapter)

Cora sat in her common room with a cup of tea in her hand. She was trying to concentrate on what she would teach the next day but she couldn't. Every time she tried to think her thoughts drifted to one source. Remus Lupin had been the foremost on her mind for the past two weeks.

She didn't know what it was about him but he had this pull to him that made her undeniably attracted to him. Cora shook her head and returned to drinking her tea so she could try and read the book in her lap.

She had always had a soft spot for the story "A Call of the Wild". She had no idea why, but she did. She suspected it was because she was a wolf animagus. She loved turning into a white wolf whenever she could.

She picked up her book and tried to read the same page she'd been trying to read for an hour but sighed and put it down. It was no use, she just couldn't concentrate.

"Having a bad night," a voice said suddenly causing Cora to jump and spin around looking for the source.

"Fireplace you blond," said the voice annoyed.

"Valerie?" Cora said shocked jumping out of her chair and kneeling in front of her fireplace.

"Bonjour Cora," Valeria said.

Valerie was a brown haired, golden eyed French woman that looked to be about Cora's age. Cora took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Aiden broke things off," Valerie told her. "I told him what I was and he broke it off tonight."

"He broke up with you because you're a Lycon," Cora exclaimed.

"Yes," Valerie said.

"Floo over here Val, come on," Cora said standing up.

A few seconds later Valerie was standing in front of Cora dusting off ash. She stood a few inches shorter than Cora. Cora looked at her sadly before she hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Val. I can't believe he would do something like that. You've guys have been together for ever," Cora said softly.

"I know, and it hurts Cora it really does. Now I see why you were so messed up when you canceled your wedding," Valerie said tears forming in her eyes once again.

"Oh, Val, don't cry over him," Cora replied.

"I can't help it," Valerie replied.

"He isn't worth it," Cora told her.

She led Valerie to the couch and sat down beside her. She put a hand on Valerie's shoulder while she cried. Cora didn't know what else to do. Yeah she had been cheated on, but what happened to Valerie was a lot worse. Her fiancée dumped her because she was something she couldn't help. A Lycon was a werewolf from birth. They were born a werewolf. She couldn't believe Aiden was so cruel as to leave her because of that.

"Yeah he is Cora, he was everything you ever wanted in a man, sweet, gentle, kind, gorgeous," Valerie listed off.

"You forgot the most important thing. Something he was not. He didn't understand," Cora told her.

"You're right, he didn't, but I wish he did," Valerie admitted.

"I know you do," Cora said softly.

"Thanks for being here Cor, it really means a lot," Valerie told her.

"Hey, you were there for me, it's only right," Cora told her.

"You're right I was, and I remember I had two quarts of ice cream in the freezer and talked about the evils of men, you think we could do that again, that was fun," Valerie told her.

"Sounds good to me," Cora agreed.

Cora called up one of the house elves and asked them to bring up some ice cream for her and Valerie. She and Valerie sat there for at least an hour dishing on their ex-fiancées.

(Meanwhile)

Remus sat in his study grading the papers he had assigned for the week. He now regretting assigning a paper on Kappa's for the weekend. He knew that because of all the papers, and because it was already ten o'clock, he would likely be up till almost two a.m.

Remus heard a sound coming from behind his office door and quickly pulled out his wand staring at it. He knew it was too late for students to be up, and other teachers knew better than to sneak in with his werewolf hearing.

"Who's there," he called out.

The door to the room opened and Remus received a good shock. There standing in the door way was a woman a little over five feet tall. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked like she could be Katrina's sister, but Remus knew better. He couldn't believe she showed up after all the years she spent avoiding him and the others.

"Lolita, what are you doing here," Remus asked softly.

Lolita Pettigrew looked at Remus with a sad smile and sat down in the chair beside him.

"You know why I'm here Remus," she told him softly, her Spanish accent lacing the words.

"You wanted to check on Braydon," he replied as he slid his papers away from him.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"He's doing good Lolita; there isn't anything to worry about. He's quite smart too," Remus told her with a smile.

"That's good," Lolita said with a sigh. "I was so surprised when I found out he was in Hufflepuff, I mean, I thought he would be in Gryffindor like his father."

"Oh, he's in Hufflepuff because the hat couldn't decide what house to put him in. Most people don't know this but Hufflepuff exist because it is a mixture of all houses. He has so many characteristics of the other houses so the hat couldn't put him in one of those houses," Remus told her.

"Well thanks for telling me that. Braydon told me he felt like a failure because the only other house people didn't want to be in was Slytherin because it was known for dark wizards," Lolita said with a smile.

"He doesn't have to worry about that, a son of the Marauder's will never be put in Slytherin, so far none of them have," Remus told her.

"Surprising," she muttered.

"So, you haven't seen me in twelve years, what could possibly be on your mind," Remus asked her with his usual smile.

"How much you look like an old man," she kidded with a laugh.

Remus threw back his head and laughed. It felt good to be talking to Lolita again.

"Now you sound like Trey," he told her.

"Didn't mean to," she said with a fake pout.

"I know you didn't. Although I'm wondering why you came to me to talk to, instead of going to Katrina," he told her.

"Well, I trust you more. I have never had a reason not to trust you. You were always so kind and caring for anyone. You put others needs ahead of your own, it just seemed safer," Lolita told him.

"We're not going to hurt you Lolita," Remus told her.

"How can I be so sure," Lolita asked him defensively.

"There are no wizards out to hurt you," he told her.

"That's what Peter though too, but he isn't here now is he?" she snapped.

"No he's not," Remus replied quietly.

"Exactly," Lolita said. "I stay away from the wizarding world because I don't feel safe in it. I only came tonight because I saw that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, and I wanted to make sure he didn't come to finish off what he started."

"What do you mean, finish off what he started?"

"I thought he might be after Braydon," Lolita told him.

"Well, no one's tried to hurt him yet, and besides, we do believe he's after Harry, not Braydon," Remus said.

"He's after James and Lily's son. But I though James was his best friend," Lolita said shocked.

"As did the rest of us," Remus said softly.

"Well, then why would he be after Harry?"

"Because he's the reason why Harry's an Orphan, he betrayed James and Lily, and was the reason for their deaths," Remus told her.

"So he wasn't only the cause of Peter's death?" Lolita asked him.

"No, he didn't," Remus replied.

"I better go Remus, but thank you so much for easing my worries, I still don't see how Claudia let you go you know that," she said with a smile.

"Are you trying to flatter me," he asked her.

"Just a little, I guess being single for twelve years will do that to someone," Lolita would reply with a small laugh.

"I guess so," he replied smiling back at her.

"Bye Remus, tell Katrina I said hi. I didn't want to risk stopping by her room at night. I know better," Lolita said.

"True, but she's pregnant again," Remus told her.

"Wow, how many kids is that," Lolita asked.

"Four, Ethan, Emily, Evy, and this one," Remus replied.

"Wow, you know, I thought she'd have more the way she acts," Lolita told him.

"So didn't the rest of us. But thankfully we were wrong," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Thankfully," Lolita said.

"Bye Lolita, and don't be a stranger, I haven't seen you in twelve years, don't make a habit of that," Remus told her.

"I won't," Lolita said, then walked out the room and Remus heard the fireplace as she flooed out.

Remus smiled then went back to grading his papers. He hoped that Lolita could forgive the rest of the group for what happened to Peter. Half the group had been lost in the battle against Voldemort; they all needed to stick together. He only hoped that they wouldn't lose anymore when Voldemort rose again. There was no doubt in Remus' mind he would, he only hoped it wasn't in their lifetime.

(The Next Morning At Breakfast)

Harry and his friends sat at the breakfast table talking about what they would do for the day, seeing as it was a Saturday, when Trey and Jack walked over with another boy beside them. He had short shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes. He was a full head shorter than Trey, making him the shortest boy in the group and his eyes darted about nervously when in a crowd. It was obvious that the boy was painfully shy, but the others had gotten used to it since they had been going to the same school for three years, and had been best friends with him for equally that amount of time.

"Hey Braydon," Emily said smiling at him.

"Hi," he said smiling back.

"I forgot to tell you this, but your mom visited my dad yesterday," Trey said.

"She did, wow, I didn't think she'd ever speak to your dad again. I mean, I find it hard to believe she used to be friends with him. She doesn't even talk about him," Braydon replied in shock.

"I know. My dad was in shock himself. But really she just wanted to see how you were doing, she did say she'll keep in touch however," Trey said with a smile.

Suddenly a blond blur ran over and squeezed in beside Emily, who was sitting next to Harry.

"Hi you guys," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh hello Sheridan," Trey said smiling.

"Hi Trey, oh hey Braydon, how are you," she said smiling at Braydon who immediately became immensely interested in his shoes.

"Hello Sheridan," he said quietly.

Emily looked at Harry with a smirk on her face before turning to look at Sheridan.

"What's wrong," Emily asked her.

"Well, one, I'm hiding from Warrington, two, I'm hiding from your brother," she told her.

"Why the hell would you be hiding from Ethan," Emily asked her confusion etched all over her face.

"Just watch," Sheridan said with a smirk on her face.

Emily looked over at the Slytherin table and watched as her brother took a drink of his pumpkin juice. Five seconds later his hair was a violent shade of pink. She looked over at Sheridan who was watching the whole scene, not surprised, but apparently pleased.

"Did you do that?"

"What do you think," Sheridan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you did, but besides that, has Warrington been bugging you again," Emily asked her.

Sheridan bit her lip before nodding slowly.

"What did he do?" Emily asked.

"The usual," Sheridan replied.

"I thought Ethan scared him away," Emily said confused.

"So didn't I, but obviously he didn't," Sheridan said with a sigh.

Harry looked at Emily confused.

"What's going on?"

"Sheridan dated Warrington in her first two years of school and he didn't treat her too well, and when Ethan found out he kicked his butt. But for the past two years, Warrington has been following Sheridan around, trying to get her back, and practically stalking her. Ethan has been like her body guard," Emily told him.

"And he still hasn't left her alone," Harry asked.

"Nope," Emily told him.

"Idiot," Harry muttered. "But you seriously dated that troll like guy Warrington? What kind of drug were you on?"

"I don't know," Sheridan said.

"Well, at least you got rid of him," Harry said.

"Oh I wish I did," she replied darkly.

The others looked at her quietly before going back to their breakfast.

(End of Chapter)

Well that's the end of the chapter. I wish there was more written, but I just froze up at the end of the chapter. So please, read and review. And I'll update as soon as possible.


	9. Realizing

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Sorry if you guys didn't get the last chapter. Valerie and Cora went to school together that's how they know each other. And of course you guys got that Lolita was Peter's wife right?

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer, not mine.

Chapter Title: Realizing

Chapter Summary: Remus and Cora discuss some things, and realize some things.

(Start Chapter)

Remus walked into Cora's rooms with a look of bewilderment on his face. There was a smell that came from her rooms that he had a hard time recognizing. He supposed she might have a boyfriend over, but she had told him in no uncertain terms that she wasn't seeing anyone. The smell, although he didn't recognize it, he knew what it was. The only reason why he didn't recognize it at first was because in all his thirty two years, he had never smelt it, yet knew the smell. It was the smell of the she wolf.

Remus looked around the room until his eyes fell upon a woman sitting with Cora on her couch talking. He was shocked, he had no idea Cora had a friend that was a werewolf. Cora looked up and grinned at him.

"Remus, this is a surprise, you rarely visit me in my rooms," she said.

Remus tore his eyes away from her friend and smiled back at her.

"Thought it was time to pay you a visit," he replied.

"Finally," she said. "Oh, Valerie this is my friend Remus Lupin, Remus this is Valerie Valmont."

"Nice to meet you," he said then smiled at her.

Remus watched as Valerie's eyes widened then slowly went back to normal.

"Nice to meet you too," she said smiling back.

"So did you go to Beauxbatons," he asked her.

"Yup, that's where I met Cora," Valerie replied.

"So Remus, you going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down, because you look exhausted," Cora told him breaking into the conversation for a second.

"Yeah, I was just up all last night thinking," he told her as he took a seat.

"About what?" Cora asked him.

"Just old times," he replied.

"Oh," she said.

"So, have you ever been to France," Valerie asked him.

"Actually, I used to live there," he replied.

"Then how come you didn't go to Beauxbatons," Valerie asked.

"Because I wasn't allowed," he said.

"Is it because you were a werewolf," Valerie asked.

"I'm thinking so," he told her.

"Yeah, they're not to kind to werewolves," Valerie said with a nod.

Cora looked between them confused for a second.

"How did you know he was a werewolf," she asked Valerie.

"Werewolves can sense other werewolves," Remus told her.

"Oh, I'm not a werewolf," Valerie told him.

"Your not," he asked confused.

"I'm a Lycon," she said.

"Val, I've been meaning to ask what the difference is," Cora told her.

"Oh, a Lycon has more control over their wolf side. We are able to control the instincts because we are born with the wolf. A were wolf on the other hand because a full fledged wolf on the full moon. It's highly unusual for them to have any kind of magical training, I'm surprised he has a job," Valerie told Cora.

"I have a job because Dumbledore gives everyone a chance, even if they don't deserve," Remus replied.

"Well that's good of him," Valerie noted. "Madame Maxime wasn't sure if she wanted to hire me, and I'm a Lycon."

Cora looked at her watch then turned to Valerie.

"Val, your students are going to love you," she said.

"Why?"

"Well you guys were supposed to go on a hunt to look for a creature today right?"

"Yes why?" Valerie asked.

"You're a half an hour late," she said.

"Damn," Valerie said jumping up.

Valerie ran to the fire place and flooed back to Beauxbatons, leaving Remus alone with Cora, with an amused smile on his face.

"Are all your friends like that?" he asked her.

"Most of them," she replied.

"No wonder you're crazy," he told her.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or insult," she asked him.

Remus sat there for a second before smiling at her.

"I'm not sure yet," he told her.

Cora looked at him stunned for a minute before throwing a purple silk pillow at him.

"Jerk," she said with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth," he said.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little weird," she told him.

"Keep on telling your self that," he said trying to keep a straight face.

"I will," she said with a fake pout.

Remus looked at her for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Sorry I had to do it," Cora told him smiling.

"I know. That's just how you are," he replied.

"So, what happened yesterday that kept you up all night," Cora asked him.

"Peter Pettigrew's widow came and visited me. She wanted to make sure Sirius Black didn't make any attempts on her son. I had to inform her that he was after Harry, not Braydon," Remus told her.

"Oh, I still can't believe all of this is happening. I mean Sirius was such a good guy. He never had a mean word to say about anyone except for those he felt was following Voldemort, what suddenly changed," she said quietly.

"I don't know," Remus replied with a sigh.

"You okay," Cora asked him.

She was looking at Remus worried. When he got on the subject of Sirius his face suddenly looked much older than his thirty three years. The grey in his hair seemed to stick out more and the wrinkles by his eyes seemed much more defined. Cora reached forward and ran a hand over his cheek and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said.

"Don't worry about it. Sirius Black isn't going to be able to hurt anyone you care about anymore," Cora assured him.

"Glad you think so," he said with a smile.

"With you looking after them, of course not," Cora said.

"Glad you have so much faith in me," Remus replied.

"I've never had a reason not to," Cora told him. "You were always nice to me. Especially when you found out I'm a white wolf Animagus."

"That was always an interesting fact to me," Remus said lightly.

"I wonder why?" Core asked dryly.

"I dunno," he said smiling.

"You're in a good mood aren't you?"

"Very," he admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Because I feel as if for the first time since Lily and James died the whole group is starting to come back together. Granted Sirius' ex-wife still avoids most of the others, but I've stayed in contact with her. Then Lolita comes to visit, I feel as if all the bitterness we once had is gone, and it's a good feeling," he told her.

Cora smiled at Remus as she studied him a little more. She could never understand why this kind man seemed so closed off. Well not until she worked here anyway. Then it all clicked into place. He was the way he was because he'd had a hard life. She could tell that he was a very kind man, that wouldn't hurt anyone unless need be the moment she met him.

Remus was someone who didn't worry about just him being happy, but rather everyone around him being happy. She could tell that he was one of those people who weren't happy unless everyone he cares about it happy. And Remus cared about a lot of people.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you Remus," she said to him.

"Why's that," he asked her confused.

"Because, I know no matter what you'll be there for me," she replied and kissed his cheek.

Remus looked at Cora shocked and smiled back at her.

"That's a fact," he told her.

Cora's heart fluttered when she saw the look in Remus' eyes. The way he was looking at Cora turn away blushing. She felt as if she was a naïve school girl once again. Which was strange since she never was a naïve school girl.

"You okay," Remus asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied with a bright smile.

Remus nodded and stood up.

"Listen, I'll stop by later alright, it's just right now I got to go visit Katrina and tell her about Lolita, they were best friends growing up," he told her.

"Alright, bye Remus," Cora said with a smile.

"Bye Cora," he said and walked out.

Cora sat on her couch staring into her fire, lost in thought for the second time in two days. And once again, her thoughts were centered on Remus, but not in the usual way. She was worried about what she felt when he smiled at her.

She'd only felt that once, and last time she felt it, she'd wound up engaged. There was no way she felt so strongly for Remus was there? She'd only met him again, in ten years, a month ago, there was no way she was in love with him, there just couldn't be she kept telling herself.

(Out in the hall)

Remus walked down the hall towards Katrina and Snape's chambers trying to not think about Cora. For the past month she'd been on his mind. When she smiled at him in her rooms he knew he had to leave. He wasn't a shy man anymore, but he wouldn't needlessly ruin a perfectly good friendship. Especially with someone who put so much trust in him.

Remus shook his head mentally and knocked on Katrina's door.

"Yes," Katrina said opening it.

"Lolita's back," he told her with a smile.

(End Chapter)

Yeah, I know, not to great of an ending but that's all I had. Thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon.

LunasStar


	10. Denial Doesn't Always Work

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Well here it goes again.

Disclaimer: Definitely Not Mine.

Chapter Title: Denial Doesn't Always Work

Chapter Summary: Continuation of last chapter.

(Begin Chapter)

"What do you mean Lolita's back?" Katrina asked after she let Remus into the room.

"I mean she's back, she came and talked to me last night, she's one of us again," Remus told her.

"What?" Katrina asked shocked.

Katrina was of course shocked, but it was more than that. She'd have to say she was a little jealous about Lolita going to see Remus and not her. She barely even knew Remus before Peter's murder. Then again, he was the safest one to go see. He was the only one who refused to judge anyone.

"She wanted to check on her son since Sirius escaped. She wanted to make sure he was alright," Remus explained.

Katrina sighed and shook her head. Of course Lolita was only worried about her son, she'd quit talking to them ages ago.

"She wants to come see us again, at least that's what she said," Remus assured her.

"Well that's a long way from her telling us she hated us and never wanted to see us again," Katrina said dryly.

Katrina couldn't believe that after almost thirteen years one of her best friends had finally decided to forgive them all. She knew that it would be hard for her to accept if one of them had killed Severus, but she wouldn't have avoided the rest of them for twelve years. Then again, being a muggle and suddenly being thrown into the wizard world, only to have a wizard kill your husband would be hard to deal with she supposed.

"True, but it looks like she calmed down. I mean she was perfectly nice to me," Remus said.

"Yeah, that's because she had a crush on you Remus. We all had a crush on you. Even Cora," she added. "I mean come on. You were the nice one, the smart one, the sweet one, and funny. You were the mysterious one, at least to girls who didn't know your secret, and you just have this charm that surrounds you."

"Charm?" Remus asked amused.

"Yeah, people were just drawn to you," she clarified.

"Interestingly, I never realized this," he muttered.

"Well we were, the minute Cora saw you for the first time, she told Narcissa how you were the best looking guy she'd ever seen," Katrina told him.

"She said that?" Remus asked confused.

"Yes she did," Katrina said fighting off a grin.

This was the moment she'd been waiting for since she saw Cora again. She was bound and determined to hook these two up. They were extremely cute together. Katrina couldn't believe they didn't see how perfect they would be together.

When they stood next to each other, it just looked right. Every time she saw them talking to each other in the hallways, which seemed to be all the time, they always had something to say to each other, she just wanted to put a spell on them to make them kiss, and get it over with. She was tired of seeing Cora try and drop hints without being obvious.

Katrina was about to give it up as hopeless until she saw the flicker in Remus' blue and gold eyes. If it wasn't for that flicker she'd never have known what he was feeling. But the flicker was there and she figured it out. Remus needed to hear all this. He needed to know how Cora felt before he told her how he did.

"Well that was years ago, people and feelings change," Remus told her.

"Not with her they didn't. She still has a thing for you," Katrina told him.

"After over ten years, impossible," Remus scoffed.

"Not with her it isn't, Cora's a very unusual person," Katrina said.

Remus had to agree with that. He'd never met anyone like Cora. Someone who would so easily accept a secret like his, and now her friend Valerie's, not many people would be able to do that. Cora seemed to be her own person, very independent, very self sufficient, and determined to do her own thing on her own time. It was the independence he was drawn to about Cora. He was tired of rules and restrictions on his life, and he figured it was only natural for him to be attracted to someone who lives without any.

"Remus, do you have a thing for Cora," Katrina suddenly asked.

Remus sighed and sat down on her black velvet couch. Leave it to Katrina to ask a question like that straight forward.

"You do don't you," she persisted.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Then why don't you tell her," Katrina demanded.

"Because she deserves more than an old werewolf like me," Remus told her.

"You're not old," Katrina told him.

"You're only saying that because we're the same age," he reminded her.

"Well maybe, but still, you're not old, and she deserves a man who'll treat her right, no matter what they happen to be, or how old they happen to be," she told him.

"There are plenty other men who could treat her right," Remus said.

"They could, but they don't," Katrina muttered.

"What are you talking about," Remus asked confused.

"The last man Cora was with, she got engaged to, and then found him in bed with another woman," Katrina said with a sigh.

Remus was shocked. He couldn't see how anyone could do that to Cora. She was almost every mans dream. She was beautiful, with her long brown hair and light green eyes, perfect complexion, and perfect size. She wasn't big, but she wasn't too skinny either. She was smart, she was funny, and she was kind, what more did a man need?

"Just tell her please," Katrina begged him.

"Why does this mean so much to you," he asked her.

"I just want to see you and Cora happy. You guys really deserve it," she said softly.

"We do huh?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Yes you do, you both are extremely wonderful people, and need to be happy," Katrina said passionately.

"And you'd prefer that we were happy together," Remus finished for her.

"So, does that make me a bad person or something? Just because I want my friends to be together when I know they would make a perfect couple," Katrina asked defensively.

"No, just makes you nosy," he joked.

"Well forget you too," Katrina said with a laugh.

"So are you really serious about this?" Remus asked her.

"Yes I'm serious, now stop being so worried about it, and at least try to have a relationship with her. If it doesn't work out it doesn't, but at least you tried. You need to get out there again, it's been far too long since you've gone on a date," Katrina told him sternly.

"Fine, fine, fine," Remus said with a shake of his head.

"Thank you so much Remus. Finally someone gets the ball rolling on this, Cora was too shy to even think about it probably," Katrina told him.

Cora shy, Remus thought to himself. Not a chance in hell.

"Alright, bye Katrina," Remus said as he got up.

"Bye Remus," Katrina told him.

Remus walked out of Katrina and Snape's rooms before heading down the hall. He couldn't believe he had agreed to start a relationship with Cora. Things were complicated enough without him being in a relationship. Remus walked to his rooms shutting to door behind him. Trey was sitting at the table writing what looked like an essay for his classes.

"Hey dad," he said without even having to look up.

"Hey, whose essay is that?"

"McGonagall's, it's on animagi," he told him.

"Animagi huh? Need any help," he asked him as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I just don't understand how one becomes an animagi. Is it a spell? Or a potion," he asked him.

"Well, I don't know anything about it, but I do know someone who does," Remus told him.

"Really, who?" Trey asked interested.

"Cora," Remus replied.

"Professor Warrington's an animagus?" Trey asked shocked.

"Yes," Remus said with a nod.

"Wow, the things you learn," Trey muttered to himself.

Remus smiled at him before walking to the fireplace and throwing some down from the mantle in it.

"Cora, Trey needs some help on his Animagi essay, you think you could help?" Remus asked her when he found his head in Cora's fireplace.

"Of course," Cora said turning from her couch to face him.

A few minutes later Cora was in Remus' rooms helping Trey on his transfiguration essay. Cora spent a half an hour discussing the processes of becoming a animagus while Trey stared at her in wonder.

"How do you know all this?" he asked her.

"You have to learn it all before you become an animagus," she told him.

"Really, what form do you take," he suddenly asked interested.

Cora looked at him silently before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A second later a large white Artic wolf stood in front of Trey with green eyes instead of yellow.

"Wow," Trey said. "Dad did you know she could turn into a white wolf?"

"I knew she could turn into a wolf, I forgot it was a white one," Remus said with a smile in her direction.

Cora turned from wolf to human and smiled back at him.

"Thanks for the help Cora, it really got my essay going," Trey said as her watched the look at they shared.

"No problem Trey, glad I could be of service," she told him. "Wait did you just call me Cora?"

"Sorry," he told her.

"Just don't let the other students hear you say it," Cora replied.

"Alright," Trey said with a smile.

Trey got up and went upstairs to finish his essay and give his dad and Cora some privacy. He could sense something was going on there and didn't want to hinder it. He liked Cora and his dad really respected her and liked her, he knew something could come out of that.

Cora looked at Remus and smirked.

"Your son seems to be smarter than you were," she said.

"Sometimes I think he is," Remus told her.

"Why's that," Cora asked and sat down across from him.

"He sees things I don't," Remus admitted.

"Like what?"

"Like that the last girl I dated would end it when she found out I was a werewolf," Remus said with a raised eyebrow.

"What a bitch," Cora ground out.

"Thanks for the sentiment," Remus said with a smile.

"You know what I just remembered," Cora asked him.

"What?"

"You used to call chocolate a sinful delight, because you used to eat it religiously, you were addicted to chocolate," she said with a giggle.

"I still am, I just don't eat it every day," he told her.

"Really, because I'm still addicted to my teas," Cora told him.

"Your apple cinnamon tea?"

"Yep, my favorite," Cora said with a smile.

"Why are we talking about our favorite foods or drinks?"

"Small talk," Cora replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave, I like being in the same room with you Remus. It makes me feel safe, I never realized why, but I've always felt safe with you around," she admitted softly.

"I mean that much to you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I mean it's like when we're in the same room, the world just stops and all that matters is that you're here with me," Cora told him.

Remus looked at Cora shocked for a minute. He'd know he had feelings for her, but he had no ideas that she carried feelings for him. After a minute he leaned over and kissed her softly, he wasn't that shocked when he felt her arms slide around his neck and her kissing him back.

(End Chapter)

Finally updated. Hope you like. LunasStar

Three chapters with no reviews. I'm depressed. Please, please, please, I'm begging, review.


	11. Cruel To Be Kind

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Sorry, but I don't know if this chapter will make much sense to half of you.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Title: Cruel To Be Kind

Chapter Summary: Cora learns some things about a friend of hers, and of course Halloween.

(On With The Chapter)

Cora sat at the dinner table idly picking at her food. It had been a week sense Remus had really spoken to her. It'd been a week since their first kiss, and it hadn't happened again. She didn't expect them to start dating after that, but she did expect him to at least have some communication with her afterwards.

Cora sighed and sat her hand on her hands looking at the students in the Great Hall. She would have rather left than sat there through the entire meal with Remus sitting beside her and not saying a word to her.

"Are you okay?"

Cora looked up and surprise, surprise, Remus was speaking to her.

"Yeah, I just have a headache," she told him with a weak smile.

She wasn't lying, all the thinking she'd been doing in the past week was giving her a headache.

"Alright," he said and smiled at her.

At his smile Cora felt her heart do a little flip flop. She couldn't seem to fight her feelings for him anymore, and it bugged her that it seemed as if he didn't feel the same.

"Listen Cora, I know this isn't the best place to talk about it, but the other day in my rooms," he started and Cora felt herself tense.

She couldn't believe he was going to bring it up, she only hoped it was what she wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you about it, the only reason I haven't is because of the full moon coming up. I have no control of myself the week preceding the full moon and I don't want to put you in any danger, alright," he told her.

"What danger would I be in if we're just talking," she asked confused.

"True, alright, all I wanted to say is that kiss in my rooms meant something trust me it did. I wouldn't have let it happen if it didn't, but I dunno, guess it's just hard to believe that I've just now started to develop feelings for someone I've known so long," he told her.

"So you didn't speak to me for a week," she asked confused.

"That part wasn't planned," he replied.

"Really," she asked him.

"Yeah, I told you, I have no control on the week before the full moon, so I try to avoid people so I don't lose my temper," he told her.

"Sounds like a good plan, I wish I was warned about it," she muttered.

"Well now you are," he told her.

"Yes I am, so can we talk after the full moon?" she asked him.

"I promise," he said with a smile.

"Alright," she said smiling back at him.

Cora looked up to see the students walking out of the Great Hall and stood up.

"Bye Remus," she said.

"Bye Cora," he said as she walked out.

Cora walked out of the Great Hall and headed for her rooms. She supposed she should have been happy with that conversation. Remus hadn't been avoiding her because he kissed her, he was avoiding everyone because the full moon. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the woman in front of her until she bumped straight into her.

Cora fell to the ground with a thump and looked up.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," said the woman she bumped into.

She had brown hair pulled into a bun and glasses hiding blue eyes. To Cora she looked like an extremely young Minerva McGonagall.

"It's not your fault, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going," Cora told her standing up and helping the other woman up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you're the new Professor right, Cora, I think it is," the woman asked.

"Yes," Cora answered.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I don't usually eat my meals in the great hall, so I've never ran into you before, I'm Helene Williams, I teach Ancient Runes," she told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Helene," Cora said with a smile.

"So, where were you heading in such a hurry," Helene asked.

"To my room, I had a lot on my mind so I wasn't watching where I was going," Cora said as they walked down the hall talking.

"I would say, according to Anna you're causing quite a stir with Remus," Helene told her.

"I am not," Cora said.

"Well, I've been talking to Remus, last week we had a long conversation about the teachers here, and the minute your name came up, a smile crossed his face, he likes you, and he's interested so why don't you guys hook up," Helene asked her. "Is it because of the werewolf thing?"

"No it's not that, it's him, he's really slow on the pickup," Cora told her.

"Oh of course, most men are," Helene replied with a laugh.

"Good point, so maybe after the full moon me and him can have a long talk about where we stand," Cora said.

"Hopefully," Helene replied. "Well, I'll see you later Cora, goodbye."

"Bye Helene," Cora said as Helene walked off.

"Well wasn't that just a little weird," Cora muttered to herself and walked into her room.

Someone standing in the darkness of the hallway chuckled to himself darkly.

"Looks like we've found out wolf," he whispered to himself.

(The Next Day)

Remus woke up and groaned to himself. He had a pounding migraine that was making his vision bleary. He really hated the night before the full moon. It was the first of three nights where he was a werewolf and he always felt as if he'd been hit by a freight train during the day.

"Dad, are you awake," Trey asked walking in.

"Barely," Remus replied.

"I bet you're glad it's a Saturday," Trey said.

"Of course I am," Remus said and sat up.

"Don't get up, you'll get sick, I remember last year you spent half the morning in the bathroom when you sat up like that during a full moon," Trey said sitting down beside him.

"That was a Lunar Eclipse," Remus replied and got out of bed.

"So dad, when are you and Cora going to start dating," Trey asked.

"What do you mean," Remus asked.

"I mean, I saw you guys last week in the living room, it's obvious you guys want to be together, so why aren't you," he asked him.

"Don't worry about it Trey," Remus muttered.

"How can I not dad, you'd be so happy with her," Trey told him.

"Trey, I said don't worry about it," Remus said irritated.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this when the full moon isn't making you so grouchy," Trey said then walked out the room.

Remus sighed and slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a long and warm shower, his body was really hurting. He couldn't remember a transformation that felt like this since he was a teenager. It was probably the fact that his emotions were haywire that were making him hurt as bad as he did.

He couldn't believe he'd made feel Cora feel like she did. He knew she was upset with him for not taking time to tell her how he felt, but he didn't trust himself around the full moon. It was true that a werewolf could lose control of themselves at the time around the full moon and he didn't want to hurt her if he'd lost control over his emotions. It was entirely possible that'd he hurt her, and he'd hate himself for it. Cora was the only person who he'd felt close to in years, excluding his son of course.

Remus turned the shower on and stood under the spray of water as he continued to think of what he was going to do. Somehow after so long, he'd finally started falling for someone who didn't care about him being a werewolf. He hadn't felt as close to someone since he was married to Claudia. Finally he shut off the shower, dried off, dressed, and walked downstairs to his kitchen.

"Been in there long," Trey told him.

"I know," Remus replied and sat down at the table beside him. "Sorry I was so cranky earlier."

"No problem, I know the full moon is hard on you, besides it's the only time you act annoyed with me, and it's been awhile, so I guess I'm luckier than most kids," Trey said with a smile.

"Guess so," Remus said smiling back.

"So did you think of what I said? Are you going to ask Cora out?"

"Maybe sometime next week," Remus told him.

"Good, because she likes you, she likes you a lot," Trey told him.

"She's told me this," Remus told him.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Trey told him and ran out so he wasn't late for the trip to Hogsmeade.

Remus sighed and rested his head in his palms. His headache hadn't gone away at all. Soon he was going to have to go to Madame Pomfrey for a potion, but he hated taking potions just as much as some muggles hated taking pills.

(Later That Day)

Cora sat in the library reading her favorite poem book when someone sat down in front of her. Cora looked up to see Anna and Helene sitting at the table in front of her.

"Hello," she said laying her book down.

"Helene told me about your problem with Remus," Anna told her. "I think you should go for it. Come on, he's extremely good looking, and he's one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"I know, those are the exact reasons why I fell for him," Cora told her.

"You know Aries used to have a thing for Remus," Helene asked them.

"Really?" Anna asked her.

"Yeah, she told me about it when she found out Remus was the DADA professor. She said that when she was a kid she started to have feelings for him, but then he graduated and she almost forgot who he was," Helene said.

"Weird, it's like everyone falls for the guy," Anna muttered.

"That's because he's such a nice guy. The funniest thing about him though, is his chocolate addiction. That man has the biggest sweet tooth I've ever seen. He could eat a box of chocolates and still want more," Helene said with a giggle.

"I know, it's the greatest thing. At his wedding he had a chocolate cake with white icing, and I swear if he didn't have guests he would have ate the whole thing himself," Cora said with a laugh.

"His son is worse. He's in my Arithmancy class, and I always have to tell him to stop eating chocolate bars. It drives me nuts," Anna said.

"I can see why, especially in a class like Arithmancy," Cora agreed.

"I think it's time for the feast," Helene said looking at the clock.

"We better get going then," Cora said and stood up.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the tables and Cora looked around in surprise. She'd never seen Beauxbatons go all out for Halloween like Hogwarts had, she liked it. She sat down beside Aries and just enjoyed the feast. She wasn't going to worry about Remus anymore, he'd promised her they'd have a conversation after the full moon and she looked forward to it. She watched as he shared an animated conversation with Flitwick.

At the end of the feast she was making her way to her rooms when Remus, Dumbledore and McGonagall went running past her. Confused, she went and followed them to the Gryffindor hallway. There she saw something that caused her to gasp in shock. Someone had brutally destroyed the canvas to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black," she heard Peeves cackle.

Cora quickly looked to see Remus' reaction but he was able to keep his emotions hidden as he looked at the Portrait. Dumbledore quickly had all the students sleep in the Great Hall while all the teachers searched the castle. All of them besides Remus who wound up going to his office that way he could change for the night.

Cora walked out onto the grounds to see if Sirius had escaped outside to get away from the teachers. She walked out beside the Whomping Willow when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind the tree.

"What the hell is going on," she asked trying to catch sight of the person who grabbed her.

"Stupefy," she heard someone yell and everything went black.

(Later On)

Cora awoke to voices whispering beside her. She kept herself still so as to hear what they were talking about. She cracked one eye open to take in her surroundings. She was obviously on a bed and her arms were magically bound behind her. She was in a bare room with barely any furnishings. She had no idea where it was.

"Are you guys nuts, she's not a werewolf," said a voice that, oddly enough, Cora recognized.

"We heard her talking about being a werewolf," someone said.

"If she's a werewolf why hasn't she changed? It's midnight, and it's a full moon out, she'd be in wolf form," the other voice replied.

"She could be a Lycon. They can control their change," the other replied smugly.

"She's unconscious, she wouldn't be able to fight off the change," he said.

"You certainly are adamant about defending her, any particular reason," a new voice asked.

"Because he's trying to kill someone who isn't a werewolf, she'd have a tattoo if she's a werewolf," he replied.

"He's got a point, come on, we'll wait till she wakes up and then we'll question her," said the new voice.

Cora heard to sets of footsteps walking then heard the door open and shut.

"Alright Cora, you can stop faking, open your eyes," said the first voice and it sounded as if it was right beside her.

Cora opened her eyes to find herself looking into a pair of bright blue eyes. She sat up and found a man with short blond hair and as she noticed before bright blue eyes kneeling beside her. His hair tended to curl at the nape of his neck, and she could already tell he'd be tall if standing.

"Aiden, what is going on," she asked him as she finally took in his full profile.

Aiden Bandeau looked at her with a wry smile.

"It's a long story," he told her.

"It seems as if I got time to hear it, so what's going on. Last I heard of you is from Valarie, she says you left her because she told you she was a Lycon," Cora said angrily.

"That's true," Aiden replied looking at the ground.

"What!? How could you," Cora asked him.

"I didn't want to, I had to," he said.

"Why?"

"My family would have killed her. My family has been werewolf hunters since the early seventeen hundreds. And when Valarie told me, I knew we couldn't get married. My family would have found out and killed her. I didn't want that to happy so I broke off our engagement and left France," Aiden told her.

"Oh my god," Cora said softly. "This is not good. Now why am I here?"

"My brother seems to think you're a werewolf," Aiden said with a chuckle.

"Now why would he think a stupid thing like that," Cora asked him.

"Apparently you were talking about being a werewolf," he told her.

"Why would I talk about being something I'm not," she replied annoyed.

"That's what they think," he said and walked over to her.

"Here let me unbind you, my family is full of dumb asses," he said as he unbound the magical ropes on her arms.

"Thanks," she said as her arms came free.

"No problem," he replied and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"I still don't see how you could turn your back on the woman you claim to love," Cora said to him.

"It's a long story Cora. And I don't want to leave her behind. I love Valarie so much it hurts," he said. "But it's either I leave her or we get married, my family finds out she's a Lycon, and they kill her. I wouldn't be able to go on if that happened."

"You need to tell her what's going on, she's dying without you," Cora told him.

"No, it's better if she hates me. It'll be easier for her to let go if she hates me," he told her.

Cora opened her mouth to same something but closed it again. She knew that Aiden was too stubborn to reason with.

"So your family is a bunch of werewolf hunters looking for a werewolf on the grounds of Hogwarts," Cora asked him.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

Cora was silent for a moment before a thought seized her. Her face paled and her heart started pounding, cold sweat started beading on her forehead. Only one person entered her thoughts at the moment. One person she knew was in danger.

She looked at Aiden wide eyed before a name gasped from her lips.

"Remus!"

(End Chapter)

Thank you to all my non-reviewing wizards. Come on, I need some inspiration if I'm going to continue this story.


	12. The Return Of The Daughter

Lights In The Darkness

Disclaimer: Not mine; except for Cora, Aiden, and a few others.

Author's Note: This is pretty much a continuation of what happened in the last chapter. I hope you like it; it's kinda of slow in developing. I am still learning how to write really good stories.

Chapter Title: The Return Of The Daughter

Chapter Summary: A surprise for you all.

Last Time:

_She looked at Aiden wide eyed before a name gasped from her lips._

"_Remus!"_

(On With The Chapter)

Aiden looked up at Cora in shock. She was sitting on the bed her eyes wide and fear in them.

"The werewolf on campus?" he asked her.

Cora nodded silently, tears coming to her eyes. Her mind wouldn't come from the fact that there we men out there hunting the man that had come to mean so much to her. She felt chills on her skin and her face breaking out in cold sweat.

"He means something to you, doesn't he?" Aiden asked her softly.

"Yes," she whispered.

Aiden got out of his chair and stuck his head out the door.

"Cora, how long has it been since Zuni has been set lose," he asked her.

Cora looked at him in shock. Zuni was the name that Valarie had given her wolf side. When Valarie had seen it she'd immediately came up with that name. Zuni meant white and beautiful and often times Valarie was heard saying that she wished her wolf form was as beautiful as the white wolf.

"Well, the other day I showed a student Zuni," Cora told him.

"No, I mean, when was the last time you let her out and let her instincts guide you," Aiden asked her.

"A year," she said.

"Time to let her loose; go make sure he's okay Cora. No one's going to stop you, they've already left looking for him," Aiden said.

"Thank you," she said and jumped from the bed and turned then ran out the door.

Cora ran in wolf form out of the building and came out somewhere in Hogsmeade. Zuni's instincts seem to control her movements as she ran back towards Hogwarts. The only thought she seemed to be able to concentrate on was that she had to save Remus.

(Meanwhile At The School)

Dumbledore stood inside of the Great Hall looking over the children. He'd just had an upsetting conversation with Snape about how Sirius could have gotten into the school and it was very unlikely that Snape was right.

He would never think that Remus Lupin would put anyone in danger, especially Harry Potter. Dumbledore sighed and turned around to see a young woman walking into the Great Hall. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was almost his height and looked tired.

"Morgana?" he asked in shock.

"Hello dad," she said with a smile.

"When'd you get here," he asked walking over to her.

"About ten minutes ago," she replied.

"It's good to see," he said smiling and hugging her.

Morgana hugged him closely and then smiled at him.

"How's mom," she asked him.

"She's good, still as strict as ever on the Gryffindors," Dumbledore told her.

"Go figure, that's mom for you," Morgana said with a laugh.

"Yes it is," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

McGonagall walked into the room and walked up to Dumbledore. When she got to his side she was shocked at what she saw.

"Morgana? Is that you?!" she asked happily.

"Yes mom, it's me," Morgana replied smiling.

At that moment one of the students was overtaken with a coughing fit and the three of them walked out of the Great Hall.

"Did you hear that?" Trey asked out loud

"Yeah, I did," Jack replied from a few people over.

"I always knew something was going on between them," Fred, no George, no Fred, well one of them said.

"A daughter," Emily asked from next Trey.

"That's what we heard," Harry replied from next to her.

"Scary," Hermione said quietly from the other side of Trey.

"I can't believe Dumbledore and McGonagall are together," whispered a soft voice from beside Jack.

"Braydon, is that you?" Trey asked the voice.

"Yes, it's me," he replied.

"Nice to, well, hear you," Trey said with a laugh.

"Same here," Braydon replied and yawned.

"This is shocking and all, but we're going to wake everyone else up if we don't get to sleep," Emily told them. "And I for one don't want to deal with very cranky wizards and witches."

"Good point," Harry replied.

(Snape's Quarters)

"So Morgana is back," Katrina asked from her couch.

"Yeah, I saw her in the hallway," Snape said beside her.

Katrina stared at the fireplace with her thoughts in shambles. It was a good thing that Dumbledore was back, but she'd had enough bad news that day to stop her from being happy for the man. Her best friend's ex-husband was a murderer and he had tried to attack her godsons Common Room. Lily would go mad if she knew what was going on at the castle.

'Oh Lily,' she thought to herself. 'What you would do to be here for Harry now.'

Katrina sighed and put her hand on her stomach. She had an appointment the next day to see how her baby was and to tell her what it is and she knew that Madame Pomfrey was going to scold her about her blood pressure. It wasn't her fault that one of her old friends happened to be a psycho and wanted her godson dead. She'd do anything to protect Harry, Lily had entrusted him into her care as godmother and she wasn't going to abuse that trust.

"You okay Katrina?" Snape asked her.

"No," she said bluntly. "How am I going to be okay? Harry's godfather wants him dead! This wasn't how things were supposed to go! Harry wasn't supposed to go to an abusive uncle and a terrified aunt if Lily and James died! He was supposed to go to us! I was going to love him as if he were my own son!"

Snape sighed and looked again. They'd had this talk many times before and the only way to not make Katrina mad was to let her finish her rant.

"I love that boy Severus and you know it." Katrina continued with tears in her eyes. "I wish Lily was here. He needs her now more than ever."

Snape leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. He'd heard this compliant many times but he'd never seen Katrina cry during it. He knew that it wasn't just the hormones from her pregnancy making her cry also.

"I just can't believe Sirius turned to Voldemort, he had everything," she said softly. "He had a wife and a son, and then there was his sister. What could possibly make him want to turn to Voldemort?"

"Isn't that what you asked me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it is," she answered. "And you never answered me you know?"

"I didn't," he asked.

"No, you didn't so answer me and maybe I'll understand Sirius a little better, besides the fact that he's a madman," she answered.

Snape sighed and turned to look out of his windows.

"Power," he said simply.

"Power?" Katrina asked as if she didn't understand him.

"Power," he repeated.

"You're not power hungry though," Katrina said confused.

"I wanted power that way I could prove I deserved you and either," he elaborated.

"That is the most twisted yet sweet thing I have every heard," she said with a sad laugh.

"I know," he told her.

Katrina leaned over and put her head on Snape's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You don't need to prove you deserve me by getting power. You prove it everyday just by being you," she told him softly.

Snape let a ghost of a grin cross his face before he leaned down and kissed her.

(In Dumbledore's Office)

"So, the ministry sent you here on the Sirius Black case," Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes," Morgana replied.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" McGonagall asked her.

McGonagall was standing next to Albus who was sitting at his desk, and Morgana was sitting in one of the large chairs in front of it.

"Yes, I missed you and dad," Morgana told them.

"Liar," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Morgana smiled back with that same exact twinkle in her own blue eyes.

"I'm serious, training cut me off from you guys for years, and not to mention. . ." she trailed off and looked away.

"I'm sure Charlie misses you as well, you guys always fit perfectly together, you'll find your way back together," her dad assured her.

"I just miss him so much dad," she said softly.

"I know you do, and I'll make sure you get a vacation was this is all taken care of," he replied.

"Thank you," she said with a watery smile. "And I'll make sure that Sirius Black doesn't hurt anyone in this castle while I am here."

"Good to know," he replied with a smile.

"Same room as I used to have?" she asked standing up.

"Of course," he told her.

"Night mom, night dad," Morgana said before walking out.

McGonagall turned to Albus with a smile on her usually neutral face.

"It feels good to have her back," she told him.

"I know what you mean, let's just hope she can visit again on better circumstances one of these days," he told her.

"True," McGonagall agreed.

A second later the door flew open and Cora stood there panting from the long run she'd taken back from Hogsmeade.

"Cora, what's wrong? You look positively crazed," McGonagall exclaimed hurrying to her side and forcing her into a chair.

Cora sat down in her chair and caught her breath for a second before turning to Albus. McGonagall handed a glass of water to her, which she drank from before speaking.

"There . . . are . . . Werewolf hunters . . . in Hogsmeade. Hurry . . . they're after Remus," she managed between quick breaths of air.

"Cora, are you sure," McGonagall asked her softly.

"Yes I'm sure," Cora exclaimed having regained her breath. "I was held hostage myself because they assumed I was a werewolf!"

"How'd you get away," Albus asked her.

"One of them was someone I knew from Beauxbatons, he was engaged to a friend of mine," she said softly staring into the glass in her hand.

"I assume that was quite a shock for you," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Not really, he let me go," she replied.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said with another twinkle in his bright eyes.

"Are you not even worried about them attacking Remus," Cora asked him surprised.

"Of course I am, but there are wards on the castle," Dumbledore said.

"Then they don't work like you think they do," Cora said bluntly.

"Why not," Dumbledore asked.

"Because they grabbed me right outside of the Forbidden Forest that's why," she exclaimed.

"Oh dear," McGonagall said softly.

Albus stood up and threw some powder into the fireplace.

"Argus," he said loudly. "Round up all the teachers and have them search the grounds. We have werewolf hunters on campus. Yes I am quite aware that they are taking precaution on Sirius Black, but think of this as a double barrel. If they search the grounds and find him, that will be a very good thing for the students, and if they find the werewolf hunters while at it, then they will save a teachers life."

Albus got out of the fire place and looked at Cora.

"Think you could help?"

"Of course," she said instantly and got to her feet.

They walked out of Dumbledore's office and down to the dungeons quickly. Albus wanted to warn Snape, and quickly, he was the best he had at searching for people lurking in the shadows. Seeing as Snape tended to be one of those people.

(End Chapter)

And yet another chapter but only one review in almost six chapters.

Come on people, I know you can do better than that. There has got to be some people reading this story. Right? It's not that bad is it, that people wouldn't want to read it.

blackdragonofdeath13, thank you so much for your review, I am glad that you like my story so much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Author's Note: If anyone likes this story, I hope you check out my other Harry Potter Story, Shadows On The Wall, it's a story about the Marauders and their lives. Thank you if you do, it would mean a lot to me. Also, I have an Inuyasha story you anime fans might be interested. And a finished story called Lights In The Darkness, and it's Sequel Open Arms you Lupin The Third fans maybe interested in. Also a one shot Buffy/Zander story, a one shot Pippin from Lord Of The Rings story, a Lord Of The Rings Poem, a one shot Sirius song fic, a one shot Rin and Sesshomaru fic, and one shot Songfic on Goemon and Fujiko in Lupin The Third. So that's what I'm working on in those months that I don't write on this story. I have so many, it's hard to keep up with them, I should have only worked on one at a time. So if I go forever in not updating this story, it's not because I quit on it, it's because I got writers block on this one and a creative flow on one of my others. So please bare with me, what with being a sophomore in high school and all, it's hard to get time to write.


	13. Twins Severus Twins: The Death Of Snape

Lights In The Darkness

Disclaimer: I really don't think we have to go over this again, do we?

Author's Note: I hope you guys really like this and review, because I need all the reviews I can get.

Chapter Title: Twins Severus Twins (The Death Of Snape)

Chapter Summary: A bit of shocks.

(On With The Chapter)

Morgana walked down the crowded corridor as she looked around at all the classrooms and the paintings. She watched as kids hurried to breakfast hoping to get in a good meal before classes started at nine. She smiled and walked into the Great Hall and looked up at the ceiling. It was a pale murky grey and it seemed to match the mood of a lot of the students after the Sirius Black incident the night before. She looked around the tables and when her eyes rested on the Gryffindor Table she smiled to herself and walked over.

"May I sit here," she asked one of the students.

Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure," he said.

Morgana sat down beside him and smiled back.

"Harry Potter I assume? I've heard very good things about you," she told him.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my father speaks very highly of you," Morgana told him.

"Yes, well, sorry to burst your bubble, but he's never spoken of you to me," Harry told her.

"I'm not surprised, and how'd you know who I was talking about," Morgana asked.

"Well, you don't suppose all those kids would be asleep after last night do you?" Harry asked her.

"Good point," Morgana replied.

About that time George and Fred Weasley walked into the Great Hall. Fred looked up and saw Morgana next to Harry and glared.

"What are you doing here," he asked her.

Morgana looked up at him and sighed.

"Hi Fred," she said.

George looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Hello Morgana, how's work?" he asked her.

Morgana was about the reply but Fred got there first.

"It's got to be good, I mean come on, she broke our brother's heart to get the job, why would it be anything but great?" Fred said coldly.

"Come on Fred, give her a break," George said.

"Give her a break? Our brother did all he could to make her happy, anytime he did something it was only to get a smile on her face, but no, she throws it in his face," Fred exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that!" Morgana snapped.

"No? Then what was it like," Fred asked her.

"You brother understands why I told him I couldn't marry him. We both talked about it; he understood that I wanted a career and to be my own person before I settled into a married life," she told him.

"Right," Fred said and walked out without even attempting to eat breakfast.

"Don't worry, Fred's always a git these days," said Ron, who until then, had been sitting quietly on the other side of Harry.

"If Fred already knew her, how come he acted as if he didn't know she existed last night?" Harry asked George.

"He was hoping she'd be gone by this morning," George replied.

"Why is he being such a Git," Hermione asked.

"The night Morgana and Charlie Graduated Hogwarts, they were in the same year," George said, but cut his sentence short. "You don't mind if I tell this do you Morgana?"

"No, go ahead," she replied. "It's not like it matters now anyway, now does it?"

"Good point," George replied. "Well they'd been dating for a year by time they graduated and Charlie and her had talking about moving to Romania together after Graduation because he'd already got the letter asking him to join the Dragon reserve in Romania. But anyway, he asked her to marry him on Graduation night, and she turned him down because she had a job in the British Ministry line out. She had just got her acceptance letter and she really wanted the chance to prove herself to the people who just judged her for being Dumbledore's supposedly illegitimate child, but according to her, Dumbledore and McGonagall are married."

"Wow," Hermione said. "Feel like I'm living in my favorite soap opera."

"I know, it's strange isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Morgana! Is that you?" asked a feminine voice from the edge of the table.

"Ginny! My have you grown!" she said smiling and hugged the thirteen year old girl.

Ginny hugged her back and smiled at her.

"We've missed you!" Ginny told her.

"You have?"

"Yeah, when I was eleven we went to Romania to visit Charlie, and he missed you awful," Ginny told her.

"I miss him too," Morgana told her.

"Then why don't you go to Romania, he still loves you," Ginny told her.

"My job doesn't give me any time off, but the first chance I get, I promise I'll go see him in Romania," Morgana replied.

"Thank you," Ginny said.

"Glad someone's on my side," Morgana muttered.

"Of course, we girls have to stick together," Ginny replied.

"That we do," Morgana said softly.

"So what are you doing here," Ron asked but in a much gentler way than his older brother.

"Oh, I came here because they put me on the Sirius Black case, they seem to think that my father isn't doing a good job of catching him," she said acidly.

"Was that attitude aimed at me or the ministry?" Ron asked uneasily.

"The ministry," she replied.

"Oh ok," Ron replied and they all went back to their breakfasts.

(Meanwhile In Cora's Chambers)

Cora stood by the stove in her rooms heating up herself some hot cocoa when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and shut off the pan then walked over to the door and opened.

"Hello," Katrina said when the door opened.

She was wearing a nice pair of dress maternity pants, and a nice red silk t-shirt. All in all, Cora could tell that there was a small dint in Snape's bank account.

"Go all out shopping this weekend?" Cora asked her.

"Well after Evy I wasn't expecting anymore kids so I got rid of all my maternity clothes, little did I know I'd be having a kid six years later," Katrina said with a laugh.

"True," Cora said stepping aside to let her into the room.

"What smells so good?" Katrina asked her.

"I was making myself some hot cocoa," Cora told her.

"Hot cocoa? It isn't even winter yet," Katrina said shocked.

"I happen to like hot cocoa," Cora replied.

"So don't I, would you make me a glass for me too?" Katrina asked her.

"Sure," Cora said and walked back to her stove.

Katrina sat down at the table as Cora poured their cups and walked to the table. She sat them down and finally took a seat herself. She took a sip from her cup and felt her thoughts filter away from her kitchen, back to the night before when she was talking to Aiden.

"You okay?" Katrina asked her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be," Cora said with a small smile.

"Severus told me about last night, he said you knew one of the hunters," Katrina replied.

"Aiden, he was a best friend of mine while I was at Beauxbatons," Cora told her.

"And he was a werewolf hunter?" Katrina asked her.

"No, his family has a history of werewolf hunting in them, and he just decided he wouldn't leave the family to become what he wanted even if his fiancé was a lycanthrope," Cora muttered.

"Guessing she's a friend of yours," Katrina said simply.

"Valerie is one of my greatest friends, we've been friends since I was a kid," Cora told her.

"Is she okay?" Katrina asked her.

Cora's mind drifted back to when she last saw Valerie. The last time she'd seen her, she was deathly pale, her eyes puffy from crying, and she looked as if she was on her last second in life.

"No she's not, she looks as if she's suffering from a terminal illness or something," Cora said.

"All from her engagement being called off?"

"These two were soul mates Katrina, Valerie couldn't go one day without talking to him," Cora said.

"Wow, she had it bad, what happened?" Katrina asked.

"He broke off the engagement when he found out she was a Lycanthrope because he didn't want his family finding out," she replied.

"Is he ashamed of it?"

"No, he thinks his family would hurt her if they knew," Cora said with a sigh. "Damn, when did things get so complicated?"

"Are you going to be okay Cora?" Katrina asked her.

"I will be when all of this gets settled," Cora told her.

"This has got to be hard on you," Katrina said softly. "I know how it is when a best friend of yours turns out to be something you never pictured in a million years they would be."

"Oh Katrina, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I totally forgot about the Sirius thing, are you okay," she asked shocked at herself.

"I'm good, I cried on Severus's shoulder last night, so I'm good," Katrina replied with a smile.

"That's good," Cora said.

"Yeah, are you sure you're going to be okay," Katrina asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Cora replied.

Katrina was about to say something but there was another knock on the door and Cora went to answer it. Standing in the door way was a man with short curly bright blond hair, and blue eyes. However, Cora already knew what he looked like seeing as it was Aiden.

"How'd you get in Hogwarts?" she asked him leaning against the door frame.

"Owled the headmaster, can I come in Cora, I have a feeling we left some things unsaid last night," he told her.

"Yeah, you can come in," she said stepping aside to let him in the kitchen.

Katrina looked up and Cora saw her eyes travel over Aiden before looking back at him with a smile.

"Katrina, this is Aiden, Aiden this is a friend of mine, Katrina," Cora told him.

"You want me to go," Katrina asked her.

"No, you're good, you can stay," Cora told her.

"Actually, no I can't, I have to go get Evy from Hagrid's and then I have a doctor's appointment with Poppy later on, bye Cora," Katrina said.

"Bye Katrina," Cora said.

"She seems nice," Aiden commented.

"Don't let it fool you, have a seat," Cora told him.

Aiden sat down and looked around the room.

"Nice place, a bit cozier than the one's at Beauxbatons," Aiden commented.

"That's why I like it," Cora replied looking at him.

While in the house they'd kept her in, Cora hadn't gotten a good look at him, there hadn't been much light. Now that she had him in full light in her rooms Cora could see that time, the breakup, or illness had taken their told on Aiden.

His face was drawn and pale, his eyes had lost their shine, he used to have eyes that were full of life and had a sparkle bright enough to challenge Dumbledore's, but now they were dull and lifeless. His face held a few lines that didn't used to be here, and he looked just plain old tired.

Cora sighed and looked away; it pained her to see him like that.

"What'd you need to talk about," she asked him.

"I just wanted to clear the air, make sure you didn't hate me after last night," Aiden told her.

"Why would I hate you? You're not a werewolf hunter, you just let them do what they want," Cora muttered.

"It's not as if I could stop them," Aiden told her.

"True, but you better have them leave, if I hear of them hunting Remus again, I'll curse them to hell and back," Cora told him vehemently.

"I will, I promise," he told her.

"Good," Cora said.

"Now what else do you have to say?"

"Tell Valerie what's going on, she looks half dead, you were everything to that woman," Cora told him.

"She was everything to me, but right now, it's best if we're separated," Aiden said.

"Why, because you think its better, what about her Aiden, have you thought about what it's like for her," Cora asked him.

"Cora, you can't fix everything, you need to worry about your love life, don't worry about everyone else's," Aiden told her.

Cora was saved from reply by yet another knock on her door. She walked over to it to see a very tired yet very handsome Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing, you should be sleeping, get in her right now Remus Lupin," she told him with a smile.

"Fine, fine," he said with a smile.

Cora walked into the kitchen with Remus and had him sit down in a chair at the table.

"Am I interrupting something," Remus asked her.

"No, I was just leaving, sorry Cora, but you're going to have to get used to the idea of me and Valerie not being together," Aiden told her standing up. "You must be Remus Lupin?"

"Yes," Remus said looking up at him confused.

"You must be a great guy to catch Cora's eye, don't break hurt heart," Aiden told him, and walked out.

"That was strange," Remus commented.

"That's Aiden for you he's Valerie's ex-fiancé," Cora told him.

"Oh, okay," Remus replied.

"How are you," Cora asked him.

"Tired, that's about it. I just wanted to talk to you," he told her.

"Why?" Cora asked softly.

Remus looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know, I just woke up this morning with the need to speak to you," he told her.

"Really?" Cora asked.

"Yes," Remus said with a nod.

"Why?" she asked.

"Sometimes it takes a while for people to see what's right in front of them," Remus said softly. "I know it took me a while, which is why I woke up with the urge to talk to you."

Cora stared at Remus with the traitorous feeling of hope rising in her. She couldn't let herself feel as if she and Remus had a future just in case they didn't. When she looked into Remus's eyes she noticed that they looked different. They were no longer the light blue eyes she had started to adore staring into, they were gold. She figured it was probably just the full moon and smiled at him. He was still the Remus she'd come to care so much about.

"Now I see what's right in front of me," Remus told her softly.

"What's that?" Cora asked him.

"A beautiful, kind, talented witch, who has caught my eye the day she walked into this school," Remus told her.

Remus put his hand on her cheek and gave her a small smile before leaning forward and kissing her with a furious passion. It was unlike the other kiss they shared which was gentle and coaxing. This kiss demanded a response that Cora was only too glad to give.

When they broke apart Cora took a second to catch her breath before smiling at him. On the other hand Remus seemed flustered and distant.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just more tired than what I thought," Remus said with a yawn.

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep," Cora told him walking him to the door.

"I'll go do that," he said opening the door and giving her one last kiss before walking out.

(Later On)

Remus sat in his chair staring into the fire. His thoughts were a jumble and he couldn't seem to concentrate. It was only noon so he knew it wasn't the coming transformation, but he knew that the wolf in him was restless.

His mind kept drifting back to Cora's kitchen and the kiss they had shared. If he tried he could still taste the hot cocoa that she'd been drinking. Remus licked his lips and smiled to himself. He'd known Cora had feelings for him, but he didn't realize they'd run so deep.

He'd expected a slap on the face from the way he kissed her earlier, but she seemed to enjoy it. When he was in her rooms he had no idea what had come over him. It was like he had no control over his actions. He'd just walked into her kitchen, and that was it, he was gone.

Remus stiffened and stared into the fire. Now he realized what had happened to him in Cora's quarters.

Dumbledore had told him something when he was a teenager about what he had felt.

"_A man can fall in love many times in his life, and I don't doubt you will, but a wolf on the other hand, the wolf in you, will only fall in love once. When the wolf in a werewolf falls in love, the man can never fall in love again, his choice is either to love the one the wolf loves, or die fighting the feeling. There will be signs when the wolf falls in love, it will start to control your actions around the person, especially during the full moon, and it will make you very annoyed around women that are trying to take your attention from the girl it is in love with." He had said. "Let's hope you are in love with the woman your wolf falls in love with Remus. Or at least, you don't fight against the werewolf's love." _

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. He now knew what the problem was. All the signs were there, and it was giving him a migraine just thinking about it. He couldn't believe it had happened so fast. His werewolf was in love with Cora. It was good that Cora was such an easy person to love because he didn't quite feel like dying. He only hoped Cora fell in love with him also, because according to Dumbledore if the woman the werewolf loved refused to acknowledge that they were meant to be, it would cause her death also.

Remus thought back to Cora's friends' problems and shook his head. Her friend Aiden probably had no idea that he would cause the death of his fiancé if he doesn't tell her he still loves her.

(Later In Madame Pomfrey's)

"There's one baby, he looks to be quite healthy," Poppy told Katrina.

"Really, that's wonderful, but what's that," Katrina asked her.

Poppy looked at the picture and chuckled, causing Katrina and Severus to stare at her.

"Looks like a healthy little girl," she told them.

"What!?" Severus said almost falling out of his chair. "You mean two babies? Twins?"

"Yes, twins," Poppy replied. "How's that sound Evy."

A little girl with black curly hair and brown eyes looked up at Poppy and grinned. She seemed to be about six years old.

"Sounds good to me, as long as they don't treat my daddy like Emily treats him, but like I do," she said and stomped on his foot for emphasis.

Severus glared at her and rubbed his toes.

"Go sit down," he told her.

"Fine," she huffed and walked off.

"Well there you go, you guys can go now," Poppy told them.

"Bye Poppy," they both said and walked out in shocked.

(Later In Cora's Rooms)

"I'm gonna kill him, it's his fault I'm having twins," Katrina said pacing the room.

"Actually, no it's not, you're the one with two eggs," Cora told her. "You also wanted another baby."

"Baby, not babies. And it's not my fault I was frozen two months, and had an extra egg that I forgot about," Katrina told her.

"You were frozen for a month," Cora asked confused.

"Yeah, some giant snake went around petrifying people, Harry killed the snake," Katrina said. "But yeah, I was petrified for two months, and when I woke up I was so happy to be alive and with my husband, I just couldn't control my self."

"As opposed to every other day?" Cora asked.

"Oh shut up," Katrina told her.

"Just telling the truth," Cora told her.

"Yeah, I better go, Ethan should be back from Hogsmeade now, and Severus wanted to tell Emily and Ethan at the same time. I'm sure Emily and Ethan are going to have a field day," Katrina told her.

"I bet they are," Cora told her heading to the door with her.

She opened the door and walked out in to hallway with Katrina. She froze when she saw someone walking up to Remus's door. She had long brown hair and was wearing a red tank top and black pants.

"Who's that," she asked Katrina.

"I dunno, she looks familiar though, it'd be better if I could see her face," Katrina replied.

They watched as Remus opened the door and looked at the person in shock before saying something to her and stepping aside.

(In Remus's Rooms)

Remus sat in his chair considering the options of his predicament when he heard the knock at the door.

He walked to the door and opened it revealing a woman a few years younger than him in a red spaghetti strap tank top and black jeans. She had long black hair and brown eyes and was giving him a small smile.

"Hello Remus," she told him softly.

"Catalina, what are you doing here," he asked her shocked.

(End Of Chapter)

Heh, heh, heh, well Remus's ex-girlfriend is back, Snape and Katrina are having twins, and Remus's wolf is falling in love with Cora, what more could happen? Well a hell of a lot more.

Special Thanks to:

Psycho Katrina15, for her amazing support, and thank you so much for Reviewing.

Thank you everyone.

LunasStar


	14. The Nature Of The Wolf And The Heart Of ...

Lights In The Darkness

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Chapter Title: The Nature of the Wolf and the Heart of the Daughter of the Phoenix

Chapter Summary: Catalina gets a surprise. Morgana goes down memory lane. Also, a little bit of Ethan and Sheridan. Ethan is Katrina and Snape's son, and Sheridan is his best friend. She's two years younger than him and really sweet, you'll like her, hopefully. Lol.

Oh yeah, you get introduced to a character named Evy. You have heard her mentioned a few times, but I'm not sure if you've ever met her, now you do.

(On With The Chapter)

Remus looked at the woman in front of him with a look on his face that could only be described as cold humor. It was obvious to anyone who knew Remus that he did not want her there. Suffice it to say that Catalina did not know Remus enough to know his moods, so she did not understand the cold and calculating look in his usually kind blue eyes.

Remus on the other hand was too busy trying to keep the wolf down to worry about anything else. All he knew was that he wanted Catalina out of his quarters immediately and the wolf in him was more than happy to get rid of her in anyway possible even if it meant hurting her. It greatly disturbed the wolf that so soon after he had found his mate than an old love of his human counter part had shown up.

"Catalina, what are you doing here," Remus finally managed to say.

"Is that the way you usually greet someone Remus," she asked with a small smile.

"When we have the history than you and I do, yes that's how I greet someone," he said glaring at her. "Now what do you want?"

"To see you of course," she said undeterred by his reaction to seeing her.

Remus bit back a growl of annoyance that rose from somewhere deep inside of his throat. He had two hours until the moon rose, and the wolf had been getting restless. He had enough trouble keeping the wolf at bay without Catalina annoying it further.

"Catalina, it's been two years since I've seen you, what makes you think you could just breeze into my life and act like nothing happened?" he asked her.

Catalina looked as if she had been slapped in the face at his words but quickly hid her reaction and smiled at him again.

"Look Remus, I know I made a mistake. You seriously couldn't believe I wouldn't have freaked after you just dropped the bomb on me. I took the trip for work so I could work out things in my mind. When I came back I couldn't find you, so I gave up, and then I read about your recent employment as DADA teacher and decided that maybe you and I should give it another shot," she said as beguilingly as she could.

Remus looked at her incredulously and shook his head.

"Are you crazy Catalina? Things have changed, I'm not the same person I was back then," he told her hoping it would change her mind.

"And neither am I, I swear Remus; I shouldn't have run off like I did. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and it kills me to think I hurt you like I did," she told him walking forward.

Remus stood stock still as Catalina stood right in front of him and put her hand on his cheek. He had to hand it to her, she actually looked sorry, but the moment she touched him he jerked back as if she had burnt him.

"You did hurt me, but I got over it. I moved on Catalina and so should you. Face the facts, you and me were over two years ago and we can't go back to what we were," he said.

"You're not even going to try? Is there someone else?" she asked him sadly.

Remus bit back a laugh and walked to the window. As soon as those words had escaped her mouth an image of Cora had crossed his mind and he was surprised at how fast the wolf was taking over his love life.

"As a matter of a fact, there is, unofficial, but it's there," he told her.

"So you're going to throw away a chance of finding out if we could be what we once were to each other, for something that might be there," she said angrily.

"Yeah," he said.

Catalina glared at him and shook her head.

"I came back because I thought you were still the kind man you once were, but if you're going to throw away what we had for years, for some bitch who probably doesn't even want you then I guess I should be glad I left when I did," she told him.

Remus opened his mouth to reply but his voice died down in his throat as his body spasm with pain.

(Meanwhile In the Hall)

Cora walked out of her rooms with her class books in her hand. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her lessons while that woman was in Remus's room. She knew that she was nothing when compared in beauty to the woman. It had only been ten minutes since Remus had let the woman in his room but she felt as if she was going crazy. Her mind wouldn't let her forget Remus's kiss, or the fact that he had been the first guy to catch her interest by his intelligence and not his looks. When she was a teenager and single she used to think about him and how wonderful it would have been to be the woman who had married him instead of Claudia.

Cora knew that if she had been in Claudia's shoes when Remus showed up out of nowhere after supposedly being dead for a year she would have instantly dropped the other man and begged Remus to forgive her for believing so easily that he had died.

She stopped in front of Remus's door with a sigh and was about to walk off again when she heard an inhuman howl come from his rooms.

She hurriedly gasped out Remus's password, which he had given her just recently telling her to stop anytime if she wanted to talk, and ran inside. Standing in the middle of the room was a very pale looking woman with dark hair and eyes. Cora recognized her as the woman who had showed up not even a quarter of an hour ago, and she was staring at something in front of her as if it were a monster. Cora turned slowly and saw Remus standing there; only it didn't look exactly like Remus.

His face was pale and contorted in pain. His eyes were closed tightly and what she saw next frightened her. Remus had his hands clenched at his side in pain, and she distinctly saw a patch of fur on his hand. For some reason the wolf was trying to force a change on Remus before the moon was up. In fact, it was two hours till sun set and Cora was terrified that the wolf would succeed.

"Remus," she called out and ran to his side. "Remus, answer me!"

Remus opened his eyes, but it wasn't him looking out of them at her. His usually serene blue eyes were an amber color and seemed distant. Cora bit back tears at the pain she saw in his face and wrapped her arms around his waist hoping that the close contact would calm the wolf inside of him.

"Remus, it's me Cora, come on, I know you don't want to change. This isn't you at all. What happened? Why in the world would you let the wolf have so much control over you," she said softly into his ear.

Cora's words seemed to have taken a small effect on Remus because his body started shaking with the force of him fighting the wolf's influence. She was glad because a forced change would destroy the effects of the wolfsbane potion. He'd be able to hurt someone and she knew that if his visitor was still in the room when he was fully changed she would be the first to attack because she's the one who brought the wolf out. Cora was surprised when she felt Remus go limp in his arms. The pressure of fighting the wolf off had rendered him unconscious. She laid him down on the couch and shook her head. At least the wolf no longer had a hold on him.

"What's going on?" Catalina asked Cora.

Cora turned around and walked to the woman. Whatever had happened in this room had obviously been too much for Remus's mild temper, especially so close to the full moon.

"The wolf tried to control Remus. What did you do?" Cora asked her accusingly.

"You think it's my fault that Remus lost control?" Catalina asked incredulously.

"Yes I do. A wolf does not force a change on its human counter part unless it's angered or threatened, what did you do to make Remus lose control?" Cora asked her.

"I did nothing!" Catalina snapped.

There was a groan from the couch and Cora turned around to see Remus putting his hand on his forehead. Cora was at his side in an instant and helping him sit up.

"Remus, are you okay?" she asked him.

Remus looked at her confused.

"Cora?"

"Yeah it's me, so are you okay?" she said hurriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. When did you get in here," he asked her.

"About the same time you started growing fur," she told him with a smile.

Remus nodded and looked across the room and his eyes widened in comprehension.

"Catalina? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked her.

Catalina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just shook her head at his question.

"This is Catalina?" Cora asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you two break up like two years ago?"

"Yeah we did, she just came by to visit because she was in town," he told Cora giving Catalina a very pointed look.

"Yeah, I was a bit lonely, and no one knows how to cheer someone up better than Remus," Catalina added with a smile. "And you are?"

"This is Cora, that friend I was telling you about," Remus told her.

Catalina's eyes widened and she looked between them. Cora couldn't help but notice how her eyes narrowed slightly when she looked at her, but then she was smiling again.

"I see, I think it's best if I leave. It's obvious my presence agitated you, and don't try and be polite by denying it Remus. Your friend Cora here was kind enough to point out that either anger or fear are the only things that force a werewolf out, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble Remus," she told him and headed for the door.

"Hold on Catalina," Remus said getting up and following her.

Cora sighed as she watched them walk off; she hoped his eagerness to show Catalina to the door wasn't because he still had feelings for the woman.

Remus stopped Catalina at the door and made her face him.

"Look Catalina I'm sorry about what happened, it wasn't entirely your fault that I lost control," he told her and Catalina looked at him in confusion. "I have been having trouble controlling the wolf all day today. I should have never let you in because I knew it would be a very trying conversation, and I had just gotten the wolf back under control. I was stupid and I put you in danger and I am sorry if I even came close to hurting you."

Catalina gave Remus a small smile and reached up to put her hand on his cheek but he backed away from the touch.

"Right," she said with a sigh. "Not touching, I get it; you know there was a time when you didn't seem to mind my touching you at all."

"I know, but things changed, a lot of things changed. It's not just me that's bothered by the touch. It's the wolf," he told her.

"Did I cause you that much pain?" she asked him softly.

Remus sighed and looked at her with a small smile.

"At the time you did. The only reason why I told you I was a werewolf was because I wanted you to move in with me and I wanted you to know the truth before you did," he told her.

Catalina nodded and looked away biting her bottom lip.

"You really care about that Cora girl don't you?" she asked him.

"How'd you figure that out," he asked.

"The way you looked at her, it was in your eyes," she told him. "Then there is the fact that she was able to subdue the wolf with just her words and touch."

Remus smiled and turned to look at Cora for a moment then turned back to Catalina.

"She's one of a kind. There is no one out there who's anything at all like Cora," Remus told her.

"I guess I made a mistake coming back then. I didn't want to cause you any trouble Remus. I came back because I hoped that maybe I didn't destroy my chance with you, but I guess I did. You seem quite happy where you are, and I don't want to ruin that. Hopefully there is another man out there for me, I just don't think there will be any like you," she told him.

"There's nothing special about me," Remus said confused.

"Yeah there is, you care, not many men do," Catalina said before she walked out.

Remus shot the door and walked back into his living room confused. If there was one thing he could say about Catalina it was that she never made much sense.

"You sure you're okay?" Cora asked him.

"Just a bit tired, the change took a lot out of me," he said as he flopped down on his couch.

"I see that," she said putting her hand on his cheek.

"Thanks for helping Cora. If you hadn't showed up I don't know what would have happened, and I don't want to even consider it," he said.

Cora gave him a smile and nodded.

"It wasn't your fault Remus. You can't control the wolf," she said softly as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, but it sure as hell can control me," he whispered.

"I know," she said.

Remus looked at Cora lost in thought. He was suddenly glad that the wolf had chosen to fall in love with her. She was such an easy person to fall for, and she already seemed to understand more about his wolf than the people he'd known his entire life. She knew what needed to be done when he lost control over the wolf, and she seemed to know how much the changes affected him. He assumed most of her knowledge was really the credit of Valarie but it helped to know that she knew and accepted him for who he was.

"What's going on in that brain of yours Remus Lupin," Cora asked him with a small laugh.

"Not much actually, and that's a first," he told her with a smile.

Cora laughed and Remus couldn't help but smile himself. He'd never noticed before how her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Her eyes were one of the reasons why she was so easy to fall in love with. They were beautiful eyes; they were a soft green color that seemed to darken when she got angry or there was low lighting in a room, but when she was happy they seemed to positively sparkle with her happiness.

"Remus, can I ask you something," she whispered unsure.

"Of course," he replied.

"Why was Catalina able to bring out the wolf in you? I know that you have to be under a lot of emotional strain for someone to lose control over the wolf, so why would someone who cut themselves out of your life able to bring the wolf out," she said.

Remus placed his hand over Cora's, which was once again resting on his cheek and gave her a sad smile.

"The wolf didn't want her around," he said simply. "She wanted to talk about getting back together, and it made me and the wolf both angry. I didn't spend last year moving on, and forgetting about her, just to let her back into my life. Trey doesn't need it, and I don't need to go through it again."

Cora smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Why would the wolf get so angry about an ex-girlfriend coming back to you?" she asked.

"That's where things get complicated," Remus said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Remus sighed turned away from her. He figured it would be better to get things on the table instead of lying to her, but he didn't think he would have to tell her so soon. He had just realized it himself.

"The wolf decided who he wanted to be with," he told her.

"The wolf? You mean the wolf thinks for itself, it's not just some sort of reaction to things?" she asked shocked, she'd never asked that of Valarie and she never understood it either.

"Yeah, when the wolf falls in love the human counter part of the werewolf either has to fall in love with the person the wolf is in love or just accept it and be with them anyway, because wolves mate for life. They are only with one person for their whole life; a human on the other hand can fall in love many times. This is why I was able to fall in and out of love with Catalina and Claudia. The wolf didn't love either of them," he explained.

"So, now you have to be in love with this person the wolf is in love with, or you have to learn to love, or at least appreciate this person, or you'll be unhappy for the rest of your life," Cora said.

She honestly felt sorry for Remus. He was going to be forced to be with someone he didn't even care about because he was bit by a wolf when he was five years old. Werewolves led such unhappy lives and controlled lives. If the government wasn't controlling them, the wolf was.

"Pretty much," Remus said leaving the clause about how if the mate of the werewolf doesn't love him back it'll kill them.

He didn't want to scare Cora and make her be with him out of a fear of his dying. He didn't want the guilt on his hands.

"I see," Cora said softly. "Who is it?"

Remus hesitated for a moment and looked away. He didn't know why he told her, he didn't want her to be with him out of a sense of duty, and he knew that would probably happen.

"Come on, it can't be that bad can it, it's not like its Katrina is it?" she said with a laugh.

"God no," he said. "If it was, I would have done killed myself."

Cora laughed and shook her head.

"Then who is it, come on, I promise I won't go all jealous on you," she said.

She was lying through her teeth, in a way she was jealous because in the end this unknown person would be with Remus and she would be left out in the cold. She figured that was why he kissed her; he wanted to at least give her that before he went after the wolf's mate.

"It's you," he said softly.

(Meanwhile Out In The Hall)

Catalina leaned against the wall by the library and took a deep breath. She'd no idea that it would be such a trying visit to see Remus again. She closed her eyes and thought back to the moment before he turned. She'd seen it in his eyes when she looked at him. The beautiful blue eyes she had loved before had no longer been there, they were golden and angry, and she should have run before she caused him so much pain.

In a way she knew what was coming, he had tried to warn her and she'd ignored him. Her foolish pride had almost caused her to lose her life, and almost cost Remus his sanity. She knew it would drive him crazy if he had harmed another person in anyway. It was just his way to care about everyone else and forget about himself.

It was the same characteristic that made her love him so much, and it also drove her crazy while they were dating. He never had enough money to live without worrying about bills, and yet when he got a paycheck he'd always make sure his son, or a friend had what they needed before he bought himself something new to make his life better.

She opened her eyes and was shocked at who was standing in front of her. He had the same light blue eyes and sandy brown hair as Remus, but his eyes didn't hold the kind look that Remus had in his, they were cold and angry, and seemed to hold an emotion akin to hate in them.

"Trey?" she asked.

"What are you doing here," he asked her.

"Is that really you?" she asked shocked. "My god, I can't believe how much you changed in two years; you used to be so short."

Catalina knew she was rambling, but she was really trying to get away from the look of anger and resentment Trey held in his eyes, although she knew she probably deserved every bit of it.

"Answer my question," he said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to your father," she said with a sigh.

"Why the hell would you need to speak with him," he asked her.

"Can we go into the Library and talk, I have a feeling this is going to be very personal and your fathers students don't really need to hear it," she said.

"Oh now your worried about him," he muttered but followed her into the library anyway.

He wanted to make sure Catalina wasn't going to cause his father anymore trouble than she already had. Merlin knew she made the past two years extremely hard on his father.

"I wanted to come and ask your dad for forgiveness and see if he'd take me make, I know dumb move," she said before he could speak when they sat down at a table.

"You wanted my dad to take you back," he said with a laugh. "Hell no, you destroyed him. He put his trust in you, and you in return tore out his heart and stomped on it. He thought you were it Catalina. He thought you were going to be the end of his loneliness."

"I know, he didn't tell me that in so many words, but he did tell me that he had wanted us to live together and that's why he told me about his condition," she said softly.

"What you having trouble saying it even now?" he asked her.

"No, there just happens to be a student very near by, and I don't think his students know," Catalina said.

"Know what?" someone said at the side of the table.

Trey looked up to see Hermione standing at the edge of the table looking between him and Catalina confused. Then she turned to Trey with a smirk and a mischievous smile on her face.

"Dating older women Trey?" she asked him.

Trey laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Hermione but if I was to date someone it sure as hell wouldn't be Catalina, she's an ex-girlfriend of my fathers," he said.

Catalina looked at Hermione and smiled a little. She seemed to have melted away a little of the hostility in Trey and she assumed that as long as Hermione was around Trey would at least try and be nice to her. She was very grateful that the bushy haired girl showed up.

"Listen Trey, I know you hate me, but you really don't have to worry about me trying to get your father back anymore. He seems a bit preoccupied," she told him.

"With who?" Trey asked suddenly interested.

"You mean to tell me you didn't notice the way he looked at this woman," Catalina asked shocked. "Your usually so receptive to people's feelings, your really a smart kid and you didn't notice this."

"Quit gloating, who is she," Trey asked.

"Cora, I think he said her name was. Tall, brown hair, light green eyes, and a mean temper. She showed up when your father and I was talking, because he seemed to have lost a bit of the reign on his temper, and she calmed him down for me. Quite quickly actually," she told him.

Trey seemed to have picked up the intended hint when she said temper because he stood up again and looked at Hermione.

"Can you tell Harry I'll have to study this Divination crap with him another time Hermione? I think my dad might need some help tonight, he hasn't been feeling well," Trey told her.

"Sure Trey, it was nice to meet you Catalina," she told her and ran off.

Trey watched her run off for a second and Catalina smiled at him.

"She is a very pretty girl," she told him slyly.

"Huh?" Trey said quickly.

"Oh come off it Trey, I'm a woman, I pick up on these things. She seems nice, but then again, so were you at one point," she told him.

"Why would I be nice to you? You slapped me," he said angrily.

"You called me a whore and I apologized a million times for it," she said exasperated. "It was a reaction, and I didn't mean to do it, I had just gotten out of an argument with that Mundungus fool friend of your fathers and he had called me the same thing and I had meant to slap him but he apparated before I could and I guess I thought I was hitting him when I hit you, I tried to make up for it."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "Just be lucky I never told my father about it, he'd never forgive you."

"Trust me, I know, that's why I spent the week with you, trying to show you I was sorry, I was scared you'd tell him and I'd lose your father forever, but I did a good job of that myself," she said and got up with him.

"You seem tired Catalina, been busy?" he asked her.

"Work, trust me, don't ever get a job, they suck," she said and he laughed despite his cold feelings to her.

"I kinda need one," he told her.

"True, don't ever work for the ministry," she told him.

"I don't plan on it, and I don't think I could anyway," he said darkly.

"Right," she said softly.

They walked down the hall and Trey looked at Catalina from the corner of his eyes. She looked pale and nervous.

"What's wrong with you Catalina," he asked her.

"Did you catch my hint about your father," she asked him.

"Yeah, did he hurt you," he asked her.

"No, but according to Cora it was my fault he lost his control. Apparently I angered him that much, and it scared me. I also hated myself for doing it to your father. He seemed to be in so much pain, I had no idea it hurt so much to turn into a werewolf," she said softly.

"Catalina, being a werewolf forces your body to take a shape it would normally never take. Your bones aren't supposed to shift like a werewolves bone's do, it hurts to have your bones change shape and direction, to have fur grow out of your skin, to have your teeth extend like they do, and to have your hands change into claws, it's a very painful process," he told her.

Trey paused by his dad's door for a moment and listened.

"Good they're only talking, come on, if you want to come in and get something to eat I wouldn't mind. You say he's into Cora, and I believe you and if you're quiet he won't notice you're in here," Trey told her.

Catalina looked at him and shook her head quietly.

"I think it's best for everyone if I leave, I only seem to cause people pain and I don't like that idea, just be sure to write every now and then Trey, I know I never showed it, but I did like being around you, you were a great kid," she told him.

"Will do," he said and opened the door.

Catalina walked off down the hall for the second time that night, but this time she had a smile on her face. Trey on the other hand quietly walked into his dad's chambers and poked his head into the living room and saw them quietly talking so he walked up the stares to his room and left his dad at least some privacy.

(Back In The Living Room)

Cora was still shocked at what she had heard come out of Remus's mouth. The wolf side of him was in love with her. That meant she was keeping him from happiness. He would never be allowed to love again in his life because of her. She was jealous when she thought that someone had stopped him from ever giving her a chance, but now she wished that was true. She didn't want to be the reason why Remus was never happy.

She put her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"Remus I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Remus sat still confused. He had no idea what she had to be sorry about but obviously she seemed to think she had done something wrong to him.

"What's wrong Cora," he asked forcing her to look up at him.

"What's wrong is I'm the reason why you won't be able to be with anyone else, and it's horrible. I don't want to keep you from being happy," she told him with tears in her eyes.

Remus was so shocked he had to laugh at her words. He had expected shock and confusion not tears when he told her.

"Cora, I'm not mad about it, I think the wolf actually made a good choice. At least he didn't fall in love with someone like Katrina as you said. He chose someone with a kind heart and someone who seemed to understand the beast that lies within me," he told her.

Cora smiled at him sadly and sighed.

"So in the future if you fall in love with someone else, you won't hate me because you can't be with them," she asked him.

"Trust me Cora; I think I've lived through the great loves of my life. I've fallen in love four times; I think that's three times too many for someone's life time. It causes too much confusion," he told him.

"Three times, I thought there were just Catalina and Claudia," she said confused.

"No, there were two others," he said with a sigh wishing he hadn't spoken.

Trey was not sitting on the stares listening to his father's conversation with interest. His dad was pretty much saying he had to stay with Cora no matter what, and it was kind of interesting how she acted. He'd known that Cora had a thing for his father, so he thought she'd be happy about it, but instead she was upset because she thought she'd keep his father from happiness. His dad was right, the wolf had made a good choice, but like Cora, he was also interested in the other two women his dad had been in love with. It was something his dad had never seemed to tell him.

"Who else?" she asked.

"Let's see, in my first year at Hogwarts, I started a relationship with Lily Evans. Me and her dated for a little over three years, I had fallen in love with her over that time. not a forever sort of love, but a love that turned into a simple protectiveness of her, she was my best friend, and we broke up in third year because I stopped looking at her in a romantic sense, but as more as a person who I knew I could always count on to be there when I needed her," Remus told her.

"Which is why when I met you, you guys were as close a brother and sister, you were each others rock, best friends," she said softly.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"And the other one was?" she prompted.

"This one is a bit more complicated. It was Narcissa Malfoy," Remus told her.

"What!" Cora exclaimed. "The same Narcissa who introduced me to you guys. The one who's cousin in law I dated?"

"The very same," he said with a laugh.

Trey was stunned. Not only had his dad dated Harry's mother, but Draco's as well. That was just too funny. No wonder Narcissa had depended on his father when she was in trouble. They'd had a history, and that's what the kiss in the hospital was all about. Their old memories had come back when she was so depressed and she'd depended on their old love for comfort. It was strange thinking that his father had been in love with someone who now seemed so cold. Then again, her husband was abusive, she had to put on the façade or else she'd suffer her whole life because of it.

"What happened there?" Cora asked him.

Trey was interested also, how she went from his kind and caring father to someone as cold as Lucius Malfoy.

"She was forced to be engaged to Lucius. She broke up with me because she was afraid that if Lucius found out I was dating her, she'd hurt him. Lucius was almost twenty at the time, or maybe he was twenty, I don't know. I know he was a few years our senior and had already graduated from Hogwarts," Remus told her.

"Oh," she said softly. "And then you met Claudia and fell in love with her, while Narcissa had her heart broken because she'd fallen in love with Mundungus and they'd had no way to be together."

"Narcissa told you about that?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah, when I was dating Jai, Lucius's French cousin," she said.

"I forgot about him," Remus said.

"I usually do too, it was so long ago, man, sometimes I wish I was fourteen again," she said with a shake of her head.

"Why?" Remus asked amused.

"It was so much simpler back then," she told him. "Then again, I barely knew you when I was fourteen, and I wouldn't give up my friendship with you for the world. These past few months you've done almost all you can to make sure I was happy."

"That's who I am," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know, and that's why almost everyone around you adores you," she said smiling.

"They do, I didn't realize that," he said.

"Come on, look at your son. How many fathers can say they do anything to give their son what they want, and don't care if they have to go without to do it? How many fathers can say their son is not only their son, but their best friend," she asked.

"I thought almost every father could, I know my father tried to be the same father I am to Trey, he just tried too hard, and eventually it killed him," Remus said softly.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked shocked.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. If he was opening up to Cora about the secret werewolves keep inside of them, he should at least open up to her about his past also, he thought.

"My father and my mother ran themselves into debt trying to find a cure for my lycanthropy. When I reached the age of sixteen and my parents finally told me about their monetary issues I got a summer job at a bookstore, I know ironic isn't it," he said when he saw her smile. "I knew that they still wanted to find a cure but my mom was also pregnant and they needed all the help they could get."

Trey was confused. He'd never known his father had another sibling. It wasn't like his father to keep things from him so he knew there had to be a reason why he never told him, he just wondered what it was.

"My parents didn't tell me she was pregnant until I came home from school in my sixth year, my mom had hid it from my father until I was already away at school, so there was no way he could prepare for it, so they weren't ready. My mom had saved up what little money she could without it being suspicious, she just wanted to make sure my father didn't plan on her giving up the baby. She'd always wanted another kid, but she knew that our family didn't have the finances for it," Remus said softly. "My father was too proud to ask his older brother for money. I guess that's one thing he passed onto me. My Aunt Clarissa is always offering to help me, but I keep telling her I don't need the help. I am not in danger of living on the streets. Just can't by a new pair of robes as often as I'd like."

Cora smiled at him and shook her head. She knew this story was going to end painfully, but she also knew that it made him happy to finally get something he had obviously hidden from the others off his chest. She only hoped it wouldn't do him more bad than good to tell such an obviously heartbreaking story.

"What happened, Remus?" she asked softly urging him to tell the tale.

"Well, my parents didn't know about my summer job, because I had stayed in Italy at the same Aunt Clarissa's house I just told you about. When I got home I still had all my money saved up, so I gave it to my mom when she told me. She was five months along at the time and so excited about it, and not matter how much he denied it, so wasn't my father," Remus said with a chuckle. "My mom had told us on the way home that she was having a daughter. We lived in France at the time actually. Our house was right on the border between France and England. I still own the little cottage we lived in actually. I stay there when things get rough, it's not big, but it's not small, it's a nice home."

Trey could tell by the way his dad kept pausing that this story did not end well and his heart broke for his dad. There was so much loss in his life. He had told Trey that his parents died during his Seventh year at Hogwarts but he never told him how. He'd never mentioned anything about a baby sister so he knew that something had happened to her also. Trey knew that if she were still alive the girl would only be fourteen or fifteen years old. If she'd survived she'd either be going to Beauxbatons or even Hogwarts. His dad could be teaching his own little sister if she had survived. Trey considered the thought and shook his head. He knew that if Trey had a lost aunt out there somewhere, his father would have told him about her sooner.

"Remus if it's too painful to tell, you don't have to tell me the story. I'll understand. I'm not here to pry into your past, I'm here because I care about you," Cora told him softly causing a small smile to cross Trey's lips.

At least his father was with someone who could read his moods as well as he could. Trey got up and walked up stairs, his father was given a way out and knowing his father, if it were a painful memory, he'd try and bury it for as long as possible. He hated upsetting people almost as much as Trey hated seeing his dad upset.

Cora wrapped her arm around Remus and forced his head to lie down on her shoulder.

"The moon will be rising in a little bit," she told him looking out the window.

Remus smiled to himself as he realized what she was doing. She was offering him a way out of telling her his story and he was glad for it, he had kept the memories suppressed for so long that he wasn't sure he'd be able to tell it to her. It was killing him as he drug up the memories he had kept hidden for so long. James and Sirius hadn't even heard the tale he had been about to tell her.

"Remus, I think I'm going to go, I've already drug up to many painful memories for you for one night, I think it's best if you rest," she told him softly.

"No, please don't go Cora. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I actually want you to stay," he told her placing a hand on her arm.

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

Cora smiled back and leaned down to kiss him before she'd lost the nerve that she'd been working up until this moment. Remus reached up cupping her cheek in his palm and kissed her back. This time he knew what he was doing, this time it wasn't the wolf controlling his motions and he was glad of it. This was something he had wanted for the past few weeks.

When they broke away from each other Remus smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers. Cora looked into his blue eyes and froze for a moment. She knew that it was just a few moments until the moon was up by his eyes and she knew it was something that would always bug her. She'd always loved his blue eyes and while amber was a pretty color she hated when she saw amber eyes taking over his beautiful blue ones. It always meant pain for him.

Remus felt the change going over him and for the first time in his life, it didn't feel as if he were being torn apart from inside. It hurt, god did it hurt him, but it wasn't as bad as it usually was and he knew it was because he and the wolf finally agreed on something. They both wanted Cora in their lives. Remus wasn't sure how he felt about Cora, he knew he cared about her, and he knew he was attracted to her, but he wasn't sure about love yet.

The emotion love had always giving him trouble, and it had never ended up giving him the happy ended that was usually its trademark. However, he knew how the wolf felt about Cora. It scared him to think he could lose control so easily to Catalina who in a sense meant nothing to him anymore, because that meant it would be so much easier to lose control around Cora, and he hated the idea that he could hurt her. It was be unintentional but it would still be hurting her.

Cora stared in horror and Remus backed away from her with pain etched over his face. She pulled out her wand and muttered a soothing spell hoping to ease his pain enough to get that heartbreaking look off his face. Trey came running down the steps a few moments later when he heard his fathers howl. He stood at the foot of the stairs and watched as the wolf in his father took over. A few minutes later a tame wolf lay on the floor half asleep.

"It never gets easier," Trey muttered to himself.

"It's always that painful," Cora asked softly.

"Worse usually, I'm surprised the other students don't hear him," Trey said as Cora knelt beside the wolf.

"I thought wolfsbane was supposed to help," she said running her hand over the fur.

"It helps him keep his mind, keeps him from being a cold blooded killer, keeps him from being clouded with the guilt of someone's death for the rest of his days, but it doesn't help with the pain. Come on, help me get him to his room," Trey told her.

"I got it," Cora told him and floated the wolf in the air.

"You must really care about my dad to be here during one of his transformations," Trey said softly.

"He asked me to stay, so I stayed, I'm not turning my back on him," Cora told him.

"Yeah, someone else said that once too, but she changed her mind, I'm glad you didn't," Trey said.

"I heard, Katrina told me a few weeks ago, I also met her, your father wasn't too happy about it, and when did you get here," Cora asked him.

"Around the same time you apologized to my dad for being his soul mate," Trey replied smiling at her.

"You heard all that," she said blankly.

"Yeah I did, and I'm glad it's you, you're the only person who seems to have never been bothered by the idea, I know during their school days it scared Katrina, and I also know that my mom was always worried about the full moon because she was worried he'd get out the basement and hurt me, but you can control the wolf, even without the potion and being yourself, not as that white wolf form of yours, I read up on it," Trey told her grinning. "Even during the full moon, the mate of a werewolf can walk around it as human because the wolf is the one that fell in love with the mate before the human even knew who they were. You're the one person who can make my dad happy now Cora. I know he didn't tell you but if you turn your back on him it could kill him and the wolf."

Cora stood stock still at the news as Remus was floated onto his bed. She could mean life or death for Remus. If she had to choose she knew which one she would choose but it upset her that Remus didn't trust her enough to tell her this himself.

"Why would he keep that from me," she asked Trey.

"He wants you to be happy. He doesn't want you to choose to be with him if you don't love him. My dad is always worrying about other people before himself. As he told you, it was what killed his father, and if he had let it, it would have killed him to and I couldn't live with that," Trey said quietly.

"Good to know, because I'm not turning my back on him. He can think whatever he wants about it, but I didn't run when he told me the wolf loved me, and I'm definitely not running now," Cora told Trey fiercely.

Trey smiled at her and nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

(Morgana's Chambers)

Morgana sat in a chair by her fire. She had a throw cover wrapped around her legs and was staring into the fire lost in thought. When she'd picked the room she was staying in, she didn't realize how many memories would accompany her choice.

The last time she had been in this room was the last time she saw Charlie Weasley and it was the time she had broken both their hearts. It was on the night of her graduation and she had just gotten a letter from the ministry accepting her as an intern. Charlie had snuck up behind her and drug into the room she was now staying in and had poured out his heart in the most heart wrenching proposals ever; and she had hesitated. Charlie had told her to go after her dream when he had heard about the internship.

"I don't want you to wake up one day and regret being with me," he had told her so many years ago.

So she had followed her dream and it was something she would grow to regret every day of her life. She made him promise her that it wouldn't goodbye when she left, and she had meant to keep up her end of the promise too, but the ministry had forbidden any kind of outward contact when she trained. She was only allowed to contact those who are in her family. They didn't consider Charlie as family because they weren't married nor were they engaged.

Morgana took a sip of her tea fighting back the tears that always seemed to accompany her memories. She sighed and stood up letting the cover fall to the ground. She knew what she had to do once she was done with the Sirius Black case. She was going to look for Charlie and hopefully he'll be single, or not married, and they would be able to find a way to get back to the way they once were; or even better.

"Morgana are you okay," said someone's voice from the doorway.

Morgana turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"I miss him mom," she said softly.

"I know you do," she replied.

Minerva McGonagall looked at her daughter sadly as she saw her standing miserably by the window.

"He still asks about you, you know," Minerva told her.

"He does?"

"Yeah, he's stayed out of relationships for the past few years because he couldn't stop thinking about you. We told him why you weren't responding to any of his owls, and understands. In fact, he told us to give you this whenever we got the chance," she told her, and handed Morgana a piece of folded parchment.

Morgana took the parchment with trembling hands and slowly unfolded it.

_"Dearest Morgana,"_ it began and she had to smile to herself. He was always big on endearments. _"I am sorry I haven't been able to reach you these past few years. I miss you more than anything else in my life. I thought I would be able to be happy being a dragon tamer without you around, but I was wrong. The only happiness my work gives me is when I notice that the dragon's don't want me dead. Sorry, bit of a dark humor. I know you are wishing you were with me, just as I'm wishing you're here with me. I love you so much, and I will never stop. I can't wait till I see you again. The minute I see you I will take you in my arms and never let you go again. I was a fool to let you go all those years ago. I know it was only five years, but it feels like a forever without you. I should have made you stay with me; I should have stayed and begged you not to leave. I just thought you'd be happier with your job than staying with me and always wondering what would have happened. Well, I've got to go now, Nine, one of the dragon's here, he only lets me take care of him and a replacement is trying to enter his cage and I'm afraid he'll get killed. I love you Morgana, and I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Charlie"_

Morgana stared at the paper with tears entering her eyes once again. She hadn't ruined it all when she left. Charlie was still in love with her. She only hoped when she went to see him again he'd still feel like he did when he wrote the letter.

"How long ago did he give this to you?" Morgana asked.

"A few months," Minerva replied. "Don't tell me he was telling you he moved on?"

"No, the very opposite actually," Morgana said with a small smile coming to her face.

"That's good, I'll see you in the morning Morgana," Minerva said and walked out.

Morgana place the letter in one of her more treasured books and got ready for bed. When she was done getting ready she picked the book up and placed it in her nightstand by the bed and for the first time in five years actually got to sleep peacefully.

(An Hour Later In The Hogwarts Garden)

Ethan walked down the path of stones in the Hogwarts garden and sat down on the outside steps of a beautifully built white gazebo that had roses wrapped around it all year long thanks to a spell from Dumbledore. He laid down on his back and looked up to the ceiling of the gazebo with a smile. He had heard many stories about the gazebo he was laying in from his parents. They had become best friends thanks to the garden he was now spending most of his time in, and it was also where they had first said the words "I love you."

While Ethan was not much for seeing his parents all lovey-dovey, he did like the fact that he knew where his parents met and how they had fallen in love. It was a nice story to hear because he sounded like some fairy tale: Boy meets girl, girl doesn't want guy because guy is ugly, girl finds out boy is smart and nice, girl and boy become best friends, boy kisses girl, girl likes it, three years later boy and girl fall in love, and a year after that boy gets girl pregnant at the age of fifteen, sixteen years later girl is mad at son her and boy had because she finds out he's not a virgin.

Ethan smirked as he thought that. It wasn't as much of a fairy tale as his parents tried to make it seem. He was only alive because someone spiked the punch at a Hogwarts Halloween party and had gotten his parents drunk. They had sex and a month later his grandpa was threatening to kill his father. It really didn't help that his mom's dad had been the potion master at Hogwarts during the whole thing.

Ethan sighed and turned his head to the side and felt a smile coming to his lips. Sitting on a stone bench with a book in her hand was a curly blond haired girl. She was able to read the book by the many candles Dumbledore had charmed to float over the walkway of the garden. She had chosen the best spot; a bench that was settled right by the small brook that ran through the garden and into the lake. Ethan was glad that the brook was kept pure by magic because he would hate it if the water from the Hogwarts Lake polluted the brook. He hated to think of what was in that lake.

"Sheridan," he called out. "What are you doing here?"

Sheridan looked up and smiled at him. He had been best friends with her since she was three and he was five. They'd met when his parents had bought a house on Mongolian Crescent. They'd instantly connected. He had been chasing a ball across the street and she was out in her front yard with her five year old sister, who Ethan had immediately hated. As they got older they had fun laughing at the fact that he hated the girl who was his age and became best friends with the girl who was just a few months older than his younger sister.

Emily and Sheridan also became good friends over the years, but never as close as Sheridan and Ethan did. It was like they had a bond that not even the worst of arguments could break. When Ethan had gotten his first girlfriend at the age of eleven Sheridan had been so mad about it, she felt as if the girl would replace the spot she held in Ethan's life and had written him an owl saying that she refused to talk to him ever again. Needless to say he came home from school and assured her she was still the best friend he'd ever had and will ever have.

"Probably something more productive than you," she told him with a laugh.

"Of course," Ethan said getting up and heading her way. "You're a genius Ravenclaw and I'm a lowly Slytherin."

"You're the son of Severus Snape, what else would you be, a Gryffindor," she asked dryly.

"He'd disown me," he commented and plopped down on the bench beside her. "Since when did you date Slytherins again by the way?"

"You talking about Adrian?" she asked.

"What other Slytherin are you dating," he asked pretending to be curious.

"No one else," she laughed. "I started dating him last week, he seemed interested, I mean really interested, I think he's a nice guy and it's not like any other guy wants me."

"I'm sure there are others," he said softly.

"Like Warrington," she said coldly.

"If he ever even tries to get you back I'll kill him, you deserve so much better than him," he told her.

"I think I realized that after a few weeks of hiding bruises and cuts from him," Sheridan replied softly.

Ethan sighed and wrapped his arms around her. His friend had been through so much in her first fourteen years of life he didn't know what else she could go through. He was glad he was able to get Warrington to leave her alone after he'd seen the hell that Warrington had put her through. The boy was only fifteen and he already abused his girlfriends. Ethan was afraid he'd grow up to be a serial killer.

Sheridan laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"I heard some rumors about you and Roxanne by the way," she said lightly.

Ethan froze and looked down at her.

"Tell me Emily didn't tell you," he begged.

"You mean tell you that Emily didn't tell me you almost thought you were going to be a daddy this summer," she said with a small giggle.

Ethan looked at Sheridan nervously and backed away. Sheridan had warned Ethan that if ever got a girl pregnant before he left Hogwarts that she'd personally castrate him. He prayed she wouldn't live up to that promise. Then again, Roxanne hadn't been pregnant so she really couldn't.

"Don't worry Ethan, I'm too tried to do anything remotely violent this year," she told him softly.

"How's your dad," he asked nervously hoping her unhappy mood wasn't due to her father.

"He's doing really well actually," she said brightening and Ethan was confused.

The last time he had seen her father was in the hospital on the last night of the school year in his fifth year, which was the school year before. He had taken Sheridan for a drive in his father's car and her dad was driving drunk and they'd crashed. Needless to say his dad grounded him for the rest of the time they were in England. Once they reached his family's beach house in Italy he did what he wanted.

"After the crash this summer my dad entered himself in A.A. meetings. It took him a few years but he finally realized he wasn't a good person when he was drunk. My mom was ecstatic, she'd contemplated leaving so many times over the past few years but I begged her not to," Sheridan told him.

"Sheridan, why the world would you beg her to stay with a man who beat you," Ethan said confused.

Sheridan sighed and closed her book then looked up at him. Her eyes were more serious than he'd ever seen them before. They even held a more serious look than they did the day he found out her father was beating her. It had all started when her grandfather died when she was seven, and had apparently quit six years later. Ethan had found out when Sheridan stayed the night with Emily when she was nine years old, right after he had gotten home from his first year at Hogwarts.

She had been wearing a tank top to bed and he'd walked in on her while she was pulling a button up shirt over it and had seen bruises on her back. He had been furious and now he didn't understand why she didn't take the chance to leave when she had it.

"Ethan, don't you think it's possible to hate what someone does and not hate the person themselves," she asked him.

Ethan thought about it for a moment and nodded. He understood her, he hated how his dad pretended not to care about anyone, but he still loved his dad. He just wouldn't tell anybody that.

"Good, don't you get that my father loves me? He can't help what the alcohol does to him. He feels so bad when he sees the evidence of what he did. He started drinking to get over the pain of losing a father he barely knew, and he kept drinking to get over the pain of what he did to his family when he drank. It was a never ending cycle to him," she told him. "While he was in the hospital he asked me if I could ever forgive him for what he had done and love him as a father again. He cried when I told him I never stopped. Can you see my father crying?"

Ethan looked at her and shook his head. He used to see Mike Crane as the greatest man in the world. He was one of the best fathers Ethan had ever known; at least that's what he had thought until he had seen the bruises on Sheridan's back. Mike treated Ethan as if he was his son. Even when he had found out Ethan was driving the car that Sheridan was in when they'd wrecked he didn't treat him any different. The man had constantly seemed happy. It was hard to picture that man in tears.

"My dad's trying to make up for his mistakes and I can't hate him for not being perfect. Even when he was drinking he still loved me more than life itself. It's not as if he hit me everyday. He only went to drink when he couldn't stand the pain anymore. He tried to be strong for his family, he just had a weakness. I prefer to think of the alcohol as a demon that possessed my father and made him do something he didn't do," Sheridan said softly. "I know it's stupid but its how I have to look at things."

Ethan was confused once again. He didn't understand why Sheridan would pretend like her father wasn't the one who was really hitting her. He didn't know why she had to pretend like he was possessed to do something like that.

"Why?" he said voicing his confusion.

"I have to," she said and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "If I didn't look at the situation like that I'd wind up being mad at him and anger leads to hate. I can't hate my father Ethan. I can't be one of those girls who hate their fathers their entire life and wind up being unhappy because of it. My dad begged me to forgive him and I am not going to deny him the one thing he has ever asked of me. He never asked me to keep his drinking a secret, he never asked me to be smart, and he certainly never asked me to be pretty. He just asked me to love him. I have to be able to move on from this Ethan. My father wasn't able to be as strong as he wanted when he needed to be, but I sure as hell can be strong when he needs me to be."

Sheridan broke off and started crying. Ethan wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her close. He wasn't going to press her to break her promise to her father and he wasn't going to be the one to cause her to hate her father. He'd support her if she needed him.

"So he quit drinking," he asked her.

"Yeah, he started going to the meetings as soon as he was able to walk on the leg he broke in the car crash. He even told my mom if she wanted a divorce because of the hell he had forced her to live in; he'd give it to her. I told her if she turned her back on him when he needed her most I'd never talk to her again. She told me she hadn't even considered it that time. He proved how strong he could be by admitting he needed help in her eyes," Sheridan told him.

When Ethan thought about it, the situation Sheridan's parents found themselves in resembled the one his parents had found themselves in when Ethan was almost three years old. It was right after his parents had gotten married and his mom was three months pregnant with Emily. When his mom had found out that his father was working for Voldemort she threatened to leave until his father had told her he hated what he was doing and that he hated himself for it. It was his mom that drove his father to work on Dumbledore's side of the war. His mom had never forgotten how she felt when she saw the mark on his father's arm and he knew she never would.

"I'm glad your dad is getting help. I knew that if I ever saw another mark on your skin I'd kill him," he whispered to her. "But I also knew if I laid a hand on him you wouldn't be happy about it like you were when I knocked Warrington into the bookcase last year when I saw him hit you."

"I'm glad you look after me Ethan, but I would have been really upset if you hurt my father because I'd be afraid he'd hurt you, my dad is stronger than he looks," she told him with a sad smile.

"I know," Ethan said and kissed her forehead.

Sheridan finally gave Ethan one of the bright smiles he had grown to love seeing on her face.

"Thanks for being here Ethan, I don't know what I would do without you," she told him and laid her head on his chest. "You always seem to know what to say. I'd go crazy if I didn't have you I bet."

"I'll never give you the chance to find out," he said softly.

(Next Morning)

"Ethan, get up," he heard as he rolled over on his bed.

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

"That's what you said a half an hour ago," the person replied.

Ethan opened his eyes to see his father standing in front of him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You promised to look after Evy and Emily while your mother and I go shopping for baby supplies," Snape replied.

"Oh yeah," Ethan said and sat up resting his head on the palm of his hands.

"Why in the world are you so tired?" Snape asked him.

"I was up kinda late out in the garden," Ethan told him. "Sheridan was upset about something and I was talking to her."

"Oh," Snape said. "Well do you think you could be woken up in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be up," Ethan told him.

Snape walked up and Ethan laid back down on the bed thinking. He knew most people thought Sheridan and he had something going on, but in all actuality they had never been more than friends. That didn't mean Ethan didn't occasionally see her as something more than a friend. She was a very pretty girl, but he never acted on his feelings. Sheridan meant too much to him to ruin whatever friendship they had. They had a bond he wouldn't allow anything to break.

At least, he hoped that was the case. Lately his occasional more than friendly feelings to her had become more insistent and he was worried that he would do something to ruin their friendship.

He got up and walked downstairs to see his sister Evy sitting at the table eating breakfast. Her curly black hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was smiling at him. Emily was sitting on the other side of the table playing with her food. She seemed a bit bored.

"Hello Ethan," she said brightly.

"Hey sis," he said tiredly and plopped down in a chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asked from his right.

"Tired," he told her.

"What were you up all night with Tracey?" Emily asked with a laugh.

Ethan was about to take a drink of orange juice and spit it out as soon as he processed her question.

"Are you nuts, I haven't even spoken to Tracey since last year," Ethan told her disgusted.

"I know, but she wants you," Emily said laughing still. "So what was going on last night to where you completely exhausted at ten in the morning."

"Talking to Sheridan," he replied.

"You talked to her, she hasn't been talking to anyone lately," Emily replied. "I guess she was waiting to talk to you before she talks to anyone else."

"I don't know why, it wasn't a big deal, we were just talking about her parents," Ethan said.

"Oh I thought she'd be talking to you about Adrian," Emily said.

"She did, it wasn't a long conversation, she just told me why she was dating him and then we started on another topic," Ethan replied.

"Oh," Emily said and then laughed when she looked over and saw Evy toss her bowl of cereal at her dad.

"Evy, why in the world did you do that," Ethan asked.

"I dunno, it was fun though," Evy said laughing.

"Get to your room," Snape said glaring at her after performing a cleaning spell on his clothes.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now get to your room Evy," Snape snapped.

Evy got up from the table and stomped to her room. Ethan looked at his father and laughed.

"She really doesn't like you very much," he said.

"This I know," Snape replied.

"Ready," said a voice from the doorway.

Ethan looked up to see his mom standing in the doorway with a tired look on her face.

"Twins keep you up all night," he asked her.

"Yes, they seemed to have been fighting over which one gets which side of my stomach," she said with a yawn.

"Poor you," Ethan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm ready Katrina," Snape said with a glare in Ethan's direction.

A few minutes later Snape and Katrina left and Ethan looked at Emily.

"I need your help," he told her quietly.

Emily stared at him in confusion but followed him into his room and sat down on his bed beside him.

"What do you need help with?"

"Sheridan," he told her.

"What now?" she asked with a sigh.

"I think I'm starting to think of her as more than a friend," he admitted softly.

Emily stared at him for a minute and then a big smile stretched across her face.

"This is so great, finally Sheridan and I will have a reason to celebrate, I've been waiting for this day for ages," she said happily.

"Emily this is not a good thing," Ethan snapped.

"Why not? You and Sheridan would be so great together. You guys sense each others feelings, it would be a perfect match," she replied.

"She's with Adrian Pucey Emily, and I'm with Roxanne. Did it ever occur to you that I feel guilty about this because I'm in love with Roxanne, and I don't want to cheat on her," he asked her.

"Oh," Emily said softly.

She sat staring at her brother sadly. She's really hoped that he and Sheridan would become more than friends. They looked so perfect when they stood next to each other.

Then again, he was madly in love with Roxanne, and she knew that Ethan, while he didn't seem like the most faithful guy in the world, would do anything to keep himself from cheating on a girlfriend.

"I didn't know Roxanne meant so much to you," she said.

"She does," he replied. "I hate being a teenager sometimes."

"You too?" she asked.

"Yes, please don't tell Sheridan what I told you," he asked her.

"I promise," she told him.

"Thanks Em, it means a lot, now go talk to your boyfriend," he told her.

"Bye Ethan, have fun with Evy," she told him.

"I will, she adores me, remember," he told her.

"Right," Emily said and ran out.

(In Remus's Room)

Cora rolled over and groaned. The sun was shinning right in her eyes and it was driving her nuts. She wasn't used to the sun shinning through her window, that's why she picked the room she did, the sun wasn't supposed to get to it in the early morning.

She opened her eyes to see someone lying on the bed beside her. She smiled when she finally remembered where she was. She had stayed with Remus that way he wouldn't feel alone during the full moon and it seemed to have helped.

Remus's light brown hair was falling into his eyes, which were shut tight in sleep. His face held a peaceful look as if he found happiness in his dreams. Cora reached out and brushed his hair out of his face and smiled at him. That's when her eyes caught the appearance of a rugged scar on his shoulder. She touched the scar with her fingertips and followed its path onto his chest. That's when she noticed that Remus was laying beside her without any clothes on.

Cora reached over and pulled his blanket over his body and got up out of the bed. She would have appreciated it if Trey had told her that werewolves wake up without clothes on. That was one thing that Valarie had left out about werewolves. Although, she figured it was a common sense thing. They cut their clothes during the transformation, hwy would they be wearing them when they turned back human.

Cora leaned down and kissed Remus's forehead then straightened up. She turned towards the door and walked downstairs to Remus's living room. Trey was sitting on the couch with his books spread out all over the table.

"Having trouble," she asked.

"Professor Warrington, I see you finally woke up," he said smiling at her.

"I guess so," she replied with a smile back. "How long does he usually sleep in?"

"Till about noon, which is about four hours away," he replied and went back to his books.

"What class, maybe I could help you in it," she told him.

"Arithmancy," he replied.

"Never mind," she said with a laugh. "Guess you're just too smart for me."

"Nah, you seem pretty smart. Then again, you teach martial arts, not a intellectual subject," he told her.

"Not exactly, back in France I taught an English Course. Like Dumbledore, Madame Maxime felt students should get a semi-muggle education. They should at least know the arts," she told him.

"Why did you start teaching martial arts then?" he asked her.

"Dumbledore thought it would help the students be better prepared if Black attacked the school, and I was beginning to be as strict as Snape so Madame Maxime felt as if I needed a break from work," she said.

"Didn't seem to help, you're just as strict on the class as you were on the first day of school," he told her.

"Yes I know," she said with a smile. "I feel as if you kids need it. A lot of you are as unruly as animals; take your friend Jack for example."

"Jack is like that because he never had a father figure in his life. He never had a role model. The closest thing he had to a father was when my dad dated his mom," Trey said.

"Oh, poor kid," Cora said.

"Don't worry, he'll ease up by next term," Trey told her.

"He better," Cora replied.

"Can I ask you something," he said looking at her.

"What?" Cora asked.

"Do you actually want to be with my dad," he asked her.

Cora looked at him surprised and then felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"To tell you the truth, I've had a thing for your father since I was about your age," she told him with a small laugh.

"You did?" he asked her in shock.

"Yeah, I mean after he quit writing me after his marriage to your mom, I forgot about my crush. Then when I started working here and found out about his condition my feelings for him had seemed to come back out of nowhere. It was quite scary actually," she told him.

"Well, hopefully that old crush turns into something more, my dad needs you," Remus told her.

"I know he does, and I need him too," she said softly.

"You already care more for my dad than you expected to don't you," he asked her.

"Yes I do, and hopefully he'll care about me also, I don't want to be the reason why he is unhappy for the rest of his life," she told trey.

"Trust me, my father has feelings for you, it's obvious," Trey told her.

"I see, I'm gonna go up and write him a note, then I'm gonna head out okay Trey," she said.

"Alright," Trey replied and once again turned back to his books.

Cora walked upstairs and pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and picked one of his quills up. She dipped it in the inkpot on his night stand and starting writing.

_"Remus,_

_I hope you won't be mad, but I stayed here last night to help you with your transformation. I have got to talk to you; Trey told me some things about the werewolf that you decided to keep a secret for my benefit. I know you care more about others than you do yourself, but did it occur to you that others might care about you more than they do themselves? You mean more to me than I ever thought you would and it pains me to think that you don't trust me with your life, because that's what you would have been doing if you had told me. I'm going to leave this note right here because I really don't trust myself to tell you more on paper, but please when you feel up to it come and see me because I really need to talk to you,_

_Cora"_

Cora blew on the paper to dry it and folded it and placed on the pillow beside his head. She once again bent over and kissed Remus's forehead.

"I'm falling in love with you Remus Lupin," she whispered into his ear. "I know you probably don't feel the same, but I am not going to let you die because you assume I would never fall in love with you."

Cora straightened up and walked out of the room once again.

"Bye Trey," she called out as she headed out the door.

"Bye Cora," Trey said and smiled when she shut the door.

His father may have been clueless when it came to Professor Warrington, but he sure wasn't and he knew that Cora would be the ticket to his father finally finding happiness. He just hoped his father figured that out before it was too late.

(End of Chapter)

Snapes Katrina also known as Jodie, Thank you, I love the Katrina and Snape moments as well. I think they're really sweet together, and yes, Charlie and Morgana are great. I love them as a couple, and after they are broken up, because well, the feelings are still there of course.

Randomish, I know it's depressing, but it gets happier.

luv2cheer18, I know Lycon is short for Lycanthropic, but I used it in this story to describe a different type of werewolf.


	15. Christmas Wishes

:Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I just had to battle a huge bout of writer's block to even get this up. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Title: Christmas Wishes

(On With The Chapter)

December fell like a dark cloud upon Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Temper's flared and depression deepened. More than once Jack Renaldy was seen reading in the library instead of pulling the usual pranks he pulled. The library was just where Trey happened to find him on this certain day. Trey had to admit the picture rather scared him. His friend was usually lively and upbeat, he wasn't used to a Jack Renaldy that read books on old Death Eater trials. He decided it was part of the atmosphere that clung to the place. Everyone was interested in getting a bit more info on Sirius Black. Jack was just a bit more diligent about it, which was understandable when Trey remembered Jack had mentioned becoming an Auror before he got into his rock band.

"Is he at it again?" a voice next to Trey asked and he turned to find Hermione behind him.

He paused for a moment to take in the dark circles that were forming under her eyes and the look of pure exhaustion that covered her face. He nodded and sat done in a chair and smiled at her indicating she should sit down too. Hermione sat down and put her back pack on the table in front of them and grinned.

"Is it scaring you also?" she asked him.

"Very much so," Trey said with a grin. "But so aren't you Herm."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Trey's grin turned serious but he just sighed and shook his head.

"Don't tell me you don't see it Hermione. The pale face, the dark circles, and the constant migraines. You're overworking yourself, your going to have a heart attack at freaking thirteen!" he said.

Hermione sighed also and shook her head.

"I can't help it Trey. I love all my classes," she said softly, then added darkly. "Besides Divination that is."

"Then drop Divination, please," he asked her.

"I'll think about it Trey, but I've never been a quitter, it'll be hard for me," she told him.

"I know," he said then grinned. "We all love that about you."

Hermione looked down a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"It's the truth Hermione, your important to us all. We're all worried," he said putting his hand in hers.

"You shouldn't be," she said smiling.

"Can't help it, I'm a worrier like my father," he said.

"I've noticed," she said dryly but the smile didn't leave her face.

Trey smiled back and looked down that their entwined hands, shocked that he'd had the guts to do that. He'd been fighting the urge to blush around Hermione all year, but he was able to casually hold her hand? What the heck was going on?

"Trey you okay," Hermione asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I'm great," he said and smiled at her.

"Good," she said with a smile. "I've got to go."

She leaned over kissed his cheek, picked up her books and walked out leaving Trey stunned sitting at the table.

"Are you two dating or something?" a voice asked over Trey's shoulder and he looked up to see Jack staring down at him.

"No," he said quietly.

"But you wish you were," Jack asked understandingly.

"Yes," Trey replied.

"I see," Jack said and took Hermione's abandoned seat.

"Are you okay? You're freaking us all out. We never knew you could read," Trey said with a grin.

"I occasionally remember I have the talent myself, but yeah, I'm okay, it's just. With Sirius Black and all, I got interested in old Court Trials," he told Trey.

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure," Trey replied.

"Well, now you know," Jack said with a grin.

"Now I do," Trey said shaking his head.

"So what are you going to do about the Hermione situation?" Jack asked him.

"I don't know," Trey said with a groan and put his head on the table.

Jack had to bite back a chuckle at the pathetic picture his friend made. He looked so sad just laying there.

"Don't worry; you'll hook up with her eventually. You're a Lupin, and the girl's like Lupin's," Jack told him.

"Good point," Trey said with a smile, remembering how many of the girls in his year liked his father.

"I got to go, catch you later Trey," Jack said. "Hey, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to stay here. My dad isn't feeling well," Trey told him.

"Alright," Jack said. "See you later Trey."

"Bye Jack."

(The Next Day)

Hermione ran down the halls towards Trey. She needed someone to talk to. Ron and Jack were talking about what they heard, and Harry, well Harry was somewhere hiding thinking about what they heard at The Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione? Where you going? You look like the devil is after your feet," Trey said behind her.

He was just coming out of his father's office when he saw Hermione running as if the very hounds of hell were chasing her.

"I need to talk to you," she said breathlessly.

"About what?" he said stepping aside to let her into his father's office.

Hermione sat down on Remus's couch and clenched her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking. She wasn't sure whether they were shaking from shock or anger.

"Sirius Black and James Potter were friends," she said softly. "Sirius Black turned James into Voldemort."

"What?" Trey asked shocked.

"Yeah, they were best friends, he's Harry's godfather, and the bad thing is, Harry just heard Fudge tell McGonagall this," Hermione said softly.

"Oh, poor Harry," Trey said quietly.

"He's crushed," Hermione said. "And pissed."

"Trust me, I would be too," Trey told her. "What are we going to do besides keep him from killing Sirius?"

"I don't know," Hermione said softly.

"What are you too looking so serious about," Remus asked walking in.

He was carrying a cup of tea in his hands and he'd taken off his robe choosing instead just to wear a pair of dress slacks and a nice button up shirt.

"We just found out who turned the Potter's in," Trey told him.

Hermione noticed how Remus suddenly paled at the news, and couldn't help but being a little curious.

"Do you know who it was Professor Lupin," she asked him.

"Of course I do, everyone knows that Sirius Black is responsible," he told her.

"According to Fudge it's not a well known fact, Dad," Trey told him now confused himself.

"Well, when you spend seven years in school with Sirius and James, you tend to figure these things out," Remus said softly.

"Oh dad, I'm sorry, I had no idea you were friends with them," Trey told him.

"Who said I was friends with them? I just said I went to school with them," he replied.

"It just looked like you were upset about the conversation, as if you were close to them," Trey said quickly.

"Oh," Remus said. "We grew up together, were best friends since first year; me, James, Peter, and Sirius. We never would have guessed who Sirius would have turned into."

Hermione looked at Trey and felt sympathy welling up into her. She'd liked Professor Lupin from the beginning, and not just because he had such a kind son, but because he was smart, and seemed to get along with everyone. He seemed the most humane of all their teachers.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but the door opened and Cora walked in. She smiled at Hermione and Trey then looked at Remus.

"You okay," she asked seeing the expression on his face.

"Yeah," he said giving her a small smile.

"We better go Hermione," Trey told her and she nodded.

They walked out and Hermione turned to look at Trey surprised.

"Are they dating?"

"Yeah sort of," Trey said chuckling.

"Poor Jack," Hermione said with a grin.

"Yup, Cora doesn't want him," Trey said and couldn't help but laugh.

Hermione waited patiently for Trey's laughter to subside. She didn't know what put him in a good mood, but it felt good to see him laughing again. He'd been in a pretty serious mood since Sirius's break in back in October.

When Trey stopped laughing, they continued down the hall in silence, just thinking about what to do about Sirius Black.

Hermione turned to him with a small smile.

"Trey, if you could have anything you wanted for Christmas, what would it be?" she asked him.

Trey stopped and stared at her. She could see the thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "There's a lot of things I want in life, but to waste a once in a lifetime chance on, I don't know."

"Well, what would you want for someone else?"

Trey smiled at that one, he knew exactly what he'd wish for someone else.

"I'd wish that my dad wasn't so lonely, and that someone would love him as deeply as my mother had," he said.

Hermione was blown away. Not just by his wish, she knew Trey would say something like that, he wasn't a selfish person. What surprised her was what she heard about Professor Lupin. She'd never thought of him as a lonely person.

"That's sweet Trey," she said smiling.

"Thanks," he said grinning back.

Meanwhile back in Remus's rooms, Remus and Cora had settled themselves on the rug facing the fireplace. Remus was sitting behind her, his legs resting comfortably on either side of Cora's and his arms were wrapped around her waist, his back pressed against the couch.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," he told her with a small smile.

"Like what?" she asked him.

"They were talking about Sirius, James, and Lily today at the Three Broomsticks according to Trey," he told her.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry," she said turning her head to look up at him.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," he told her with a smile.

"I know, but it's not yours either and you shouldn't have to feel guilty about it," she told him.

"I know, I just miss them," he told her hoarsely.

Cora turned around fully and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She'd grieved for James and Lily when they'd died and she still missed them, but she could guarantee that Remus's grief for them was ten times stronger. She'd just lost two friends when they'd died; Remus had lost more than that. He'd lost four friends, and with it his good standing in Wizarding Society. Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter were the only people he'd ever told about being a werewolf. Granted Peter probably told his wife, and Sirius told his, and she knew that Snape and Katrina had found out while in Hogwarts, but he really kept it to himself and at the time had gotten a good job and had a family.

Almost right after the Potter's death, and Peter's death along with Sirius subsequent imprisonment, he'd lost almost all of that. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to have your life crumble right before you.

"I know you do Remus," she said softly in his ear.

After a few moments Remus leaned back and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her with a grin.

"So am I," she told him before she kissed him.

Remus kissed her back and afterwards ran his thumb along her cheek.

"I can't believe I've found you," he said smiling. "You were there all along, and yet it took me so long to find you."

"People sometimes don't see what's right in front of their face," she told him.

"I guess I'm one of those people," he said softly and kissed her again.

Cora kissed him back and then buried her head in his chest. She felt safe and warm when she was in Remus's arms and she wouldn't change that feeling for the world.

"Are you going to be here for Christmas?" she asked him.

"Christmas is the day of the full moon," he told her quietly.

"Oh," she said softly and closed her eyes.

Remus looked down at her and grinned. He shifted them so that way she and him were laying side by side on the rug and her head was lying on his chest.

"Remus," Cora said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said quickly and quietly before she lost her nerve.

Remus sat in shock as the words washed over him. He knew how she most likely felt. She'd all but admitted it during the last full moon, but it still shocked him that she should feel that way about him, a beast with no future. He knew she deserved better, but his heart wouldn't let him turn her away.

"I love you too," he said softly.

Cora smiled and kissed him gently wrapping her arms around his neck. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. His hands rested on the bare part of her back, where her sweater had risen up over the waist of her jeans. He didn't know what it was about Cora, but he loved every bit up her. HE assumed it was because she was his life mate. The woman his werewolf side had chosen to spend the rest of his life with.

The werewolf it seemed, was thinking the same things and Remus felt it take over and change the kiss from a gentle caress, to a demanding take over.

A minute or two later Cora leaned back gasping for breath.

"Wow," was all she said.

Remus nodded. It felt it too. As soon as the wolf had taken over, it seemed as if they were meant to be there that night, on his rug, admitting their love for each other. He kissed her softly and smiled at her.

"I guess I was right, you are my life mate, and I think I've just made the wolf very happy," he told her.

"Good, because as long as he's happy, you're happy," she said with a smile.

"True," Remus said with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Remus, what do you want for Christmas, I've been trying to think of a gift and haven't been able to find one," she said.

"Just to be able to be there for my son more, to be able to be with him at all times, and not have the full moon dictate when I'm able to be with him," he said seriously. "But for a present, just being with you Cora would suffice."

"I see," she replied, smiling.

Remus opened his eyes and smiled back.

"I'm glad you came this year," he told her and pulled her to him for another kiss.

Cora's eyes drifted closed with a sigh as she kissed him back. She really loved this man.

A shaggy black dog sat as he watched his friend admit his love to the brown haired woman lying on the rug beside him. He felt an ache deep in his heart when he remembered sitting in front of a fire place similar to the one in Remus's room talking to a Spanish girl he'd been in love with since he was twelve years old.

Sirius Black had been married when he went to Azkaban. He'd been a happily married man with two kids, and one on the way. And now, he thought bitterly, he had nothing. Thanks to putting his trust in a friend he'd thought to be a good person he lost everything that ever mattered to him.

"Oh Bella," he whispered hoarsely. "Please forgive me."

He knew there was no way in hell that his wife would forgive him for what he did that night. She'd asked him, no _begged_ him, to stay home. She told him she was scared and that something didn't feel right. He had refused her saying he couldn't leave his friends abandon his friends when they were in trouble, so instead he had abandoned his family. Not willingly of course, he hadn't wanted to get locked away in Azkaban, and be separated from his family, but if he had listened to Bella, if he'd stayed home that night, and comforted her, and their unborn child, he would have been able to prove his innocence.

He walked away from Remus's window as if he were walking towards his own grave. He was happy for his friend. From what he had gathered, Remus's life wasn't a happy one after Lily and James died, so he was glad that now, finally his life was looking up for him. It was just too painful to see two people so in love, too painful, and too familiar. He had to go see her, to make sure she was happy, to make sure she'd moved on, but only after he dealt with the man who had ruined his life.

He missed his twins, and he would make up to them the years they went without a father. He was going to get his revenge.

(End of chapter)

Sorry it took so long and sorry its so short

Thanks to all those that read this.


	16. The Holidays Part One

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: I cannot believe it's been so long since my last update, but I finally got a breakthrough from my writers block and hopefully will be updating more often.

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Chapter Title: The Holidays Part One

(On With The Chapter)

Trey slowly boarded the train that would be taking him home for the Christmas Holidays. He didn't want to go home. He had wanted to stay with his dad over Christmas Break but his dad had felt it wouldn't be fair for him not to spend any time with his mom. So he was stuck going home when he really just wanted to stay at school. He walked down the isle to the last compartment on the train and sat down in one of the seats. A few minutes later the door opened again, and Draco Malfoy poked his head into the compartment.

"Can I sit here?" he asked Trey.

"Sure," Trey replied. "Guess, you're being made to go home to?"

It was odd for Trey to be talking to Draco again. Over the summer break he had learned more about Draco that he had anyone else in his entire life, and yet, they had spent months acting like each other hadn't existed.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to go home and be there for my sister, but I also know what my mom is going to look like when I get home," Draco told him softly.

"She's in the hospital again isn't she?"

"Yeah, turns out, she held onto this belief that my dad really isn't my dad, and that an old boyfriend of hers really is, something Fletcher I don't know, but anyways, turns out dad paid the nurse off who had found this out, and he found out," Draco sighed. "I'm really his son after all, and now my mom is paying for believing in the one thing in the world that gave her hope for me getting away from becoming like my father."

Trey nodded and looked away, deciding not to tell him that his mother had apparently been in love with Mundungus Fletcher, who had turned into a thief and drunk.

"I just wish I could stay at Hogwarts with my father," Trey said softly.

"You don't want to go home to your mother?" Draco asked confused.

"Not really, there are too many kids there," Trey told him, and Draco got an evil smile on his face.

"Listen, I have an idea, I know you and I really don't know each other, but your father helped me and my mother out, so I am going to try and help you out," Draco told him. "What would you say to a holiday at the Malfoy Manor?"

"Would your father agree to that?" Trey asked him shocked.

"Well, we'll just give him the wrong last name that way he doesn't say no," Draco said with a grin. "We just have to worry about your mother."

"That'll be easy," Trey assured him and Draco nodded.

"Good, it's settled," Draco said with a grin.

Trey sat back wondering what in the hell he had agreed to. Instead of spending Christmas with his family, he was going to be spending it in the home of someone, who until a few months ago, he had hated with every fiber of his being. He was going to be spending Christmas in the home of someone who worked with the ministry to make his dad's life a living hell. He was only wishing he wouldn't come to regret his decision to stay at the Malfoy's.

When the train pulled into King's Cross station Trey could see Narcissa standing on the platform and smiled at Draco.

"Guess your mom is out of the hospital," he told him.

"Thank god," Draco muttered and looked around. "Where's your mom?"

"On the other side," Trey told him softly. "She's a muggle."

"I see," Draco said with a nod and walked off towards his mother and wrapped her in a quick hug before anyone noticed.

Thanks to his father's spies he was supposed to maintain his aloofness at all times. He was never to be out of character in public.

"Hey Draco," his mom said with a smile and then looked down at Trey. "Hi again Trey."

"Hello," Trey said with a grin.

"Mom, Trey and I were wondering if he could spend the holidays with us, if his mom agrees at least," Draco asked and Narcissa nodded.

"Sure, just hurry up and go ask Claudia so we could leave," Narcissa told them.

Draco and Trey hurried through the barrier and saw his mom sitting on a bench in the station. Trey gave her a warm hug and then leaned back to smile at her.

"Hi mom," he said.

"Hi honey," she said and smiled back at him.

"Listen mom, I know you were looking forward to spending Christmas break with me and all, but Draco wants to know if I can spend the holidays at his place," he told her quickly. "You already know his parents, his mom is Narcissa Black remember? Well she was when you met her."

"Narcissa? The blond your dad hung out with?" Claudia said thinking back and Trey nodded. "I remember her, she was nice."

"Please mom," Trey begged and she looked down at him with a smile.

"Oh alright," she agreed. "But don't tell your father, he really wanted us to spend time together."

"Thanks," he said happily and then grinned. "Oh, owl dad and bug him about his new girlfriend. He's dating one of my teachers, her name is Cora."

"Warrington?" Claudia said shocked and Trey nodded causing Claudia to laugh. "I remember her; she had such a crush on your father when she was about your age."

Trey smiled and ran off with Draco back towards the platform.

"Your mom is odd," Draco said quietly.

"Trust me, I know," Trey agreed.

"Ready to go," Narcissa asked them as they walked up to her.

They nodded and she led them away from the crowd and took each of their hands in hers and closed her eyes.

"Hang on tight," she told them, and apparated out of the station.

The appeared in front of a large metal gate that stood in front of a large mansion. Trey stared up at it in shock. He'd never seen a house so big in his entire life.

"It's huge," he muttered and Narcissa gave him a sad smile.

"Like a museum right?" she asked and led them through the gate and into the mansion.

"Something like that," Trey agreed looking around.

They walked into the entrance hall of the mansion and Trey took a good long look around the home. It was a large home, Trey could give them that, but as Narcissa had mentioned, it was about as welcoming as a museum.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping Trey," Draco told him, and Trey nodded following him down the hall.

Draco opened the door to a large bedroom and turned to him.

"Listen, as far as my dad will know you're a Slytherin alright? He won't let you in this house if he knows any different," he said.

Trey nodded and smiled.

"I can do cold and heartless pretty well Draco, trust me," he said.

"I bet," Draco said with a smile. "Now, my dad will tell you this, but I'll tell you anyway, while you're here, you have free run of the house, so do what you want, just don't bug my dad or go into his office, trust me, you don't want to deal with the consequences and you might see something you don't like."

Trey nodded and put his trunk down on the floor in front of the bed and then walked around the room taking it all in. He had never even imagined that he would be spending the holidays at Draco Malfoy's house.

"You know, you're the last person I thought I would ever invite to my house," Draco told him as he leaned against the wall. "Well besides Weasley and Potter that is."

"They're not that bad you know," Trey told him. "They're pretty cool."

"Yeah, probably but I have no chance to find out," Draco said with a shrug. "If my dad ever knew that you were Remus Lupin's son, I'd be dead, literally."

Trey nodded and sat down on the bed.

"I feel sorry for you Draco," he said. "And I don't mean that in a condescending way, it's just, my whole life I have admired my dad. He's quite literally my best friend, even though he went missing for over a year at one point. I wish you had someone like that you could look up to."

"I do in a way, Snape is my godfather," he said with a small smile.

"Seriously," Trey said surprised.

"Yup, he was my mom's best friend after my parent's got married," Draco told him. "Dad wouldn't let her hang out with anyone else she'd known before."

"Poor woman," Trey said shaking his head.

"DRACO!" yelled a voice and Draco turned around just in time for his sister to jump into his arms.

"Hey Lexi," he said softly hugging her close.

"I've missed you," she said.

"Missed you too sis," he told her.

Trey opened his trunk and started going through the things in it, disguising his Gryffindor robes into Slytherin ones, and pulling out his muggle clothes to wear instead of his wizard robes.

"Come on, let's go so Trey can change," Draco said with a smile to Alexis.

"Oh, I wasn't changing. I was just getting them out, trust me, I know your father won't be happy to see me wearing muggle clothes in his home," Trey told him.

"Oh, he's not here," Alexis said.

"Do you know when he'll be back," Draco asked her.

"Few days," she replied and Draco smiled.

"Yes, Christmas just might be worth it after all," he said smiling at Trey who smiled back.

"Draco," Narcissa's voice called up from the stairs. "You have company."

"Probably Pansy, she lives right behind us," Draco told Trey.

"Oh great," he muttered and Draco glared at him.

"Leave her alone," he said before walking out the room with Alexis.

Trey raised his eyebrow in confusion and decided to change seeing as Lucius wouldn't be there, and he was alone. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt before walking out the room, and down the hall towards the voice of Draco and Narcissa talking to someone.

As he walked into their living room, which held little to no warmth for people, he realized they were right, and Pansy Parkinson was sitting in a recliner with her legs pulled up in front of her, in deep conversation with Narcissa. Draco turned towards the door when he heard Trey and motioned for him to come in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pansy exclaimed.

"Just a friendly visit," Trey told her.

"Draco, why the hell is Trey Lupin at your house," she said turning to him angrily.

"Because I invited him," Draco told her.

Pansy stared at him as if he had grown two more heads and then rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Not even going to ask," she said shaking her head.

"What, my mom went to school with his dad, and we were forced to hang out and get along over the summer," Draco said with a shrug.

"More or less," Trey agreed.

"Oh, okay," Pansy said with a shrug. "So it's going to be all of Christmas break?"

"Yeah, pretty much, keeps me from going home to my mom," Trey said with a shrug.

"I see, I know the feeling," Pansy said with a grin. "So, is your dad really dating Professor Warrington, I know it's none of my business, but if he is I win thirty galleons from Blaise, so I had to ask."

"Yes, their dating, but seriously, don't you have anything more interesting to bet one?" Trey asked her annoyed.

"Nope," She said grinning and Trey shook his head.

"So Draco, what's there to do around this place?" he asked.

"Anything you want," Draco said with a grin.

(End Chapter)

AN: I know it's short but I will try to update soon, I just wanted to get a chapter up before you guys gave up on me, and trust me, I know the chapter sucked.


	17. The Holidays Part Two

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Well this is the continuation of the last chapter. I hope it's worth the reading people.

Review Thanks: Thanks so much to Kate who gave me the most awesome review, and I hope she likes, and I also thank everyone who reads, even if you don't review.

Chapter Title: Holiday Part 2

(On With The Story)

"You won't be here on Christmas, will you?" Cora asked as she and Remus were sitting watching a movie.

They were sitting there quietly with her head on his shoulder, and he looked at her surprised. She'd been quiet all evening and he had started to think that she wouldn't speak at all that night. She'd looked as if her mind had been somewhere else.

"No, I won't be," he said finally. "The full moon is Christmas Eve, I'll be spending Christmas in bed, which is why I made sure Trey went home to his mom."

"Can I spend it with you, we've already proven that your extremely safe with me around, even when your in wolf form," she told him.

"I don't like for people to see me change," he told her softly.

"Then how about I show up after you change, after the moon has been up for an hour or so?" she asked him.

Remus thought about it for a moment before he sighed.

"Alright," he told her and leaned down and kissed her.

"Good," Cora said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

After a minute or two, Remus leaned back and smiled at her. He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied as a smile crossed her face.

She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Remus, I was thinking, we've been dating for a while right," she asked softly pulling back.

"Yeah," he replied.

"How about I stay the night tonight," she asked him.

"You mean?" he asked being too shocked to form the words.

"Yeah," she said and kissed him before he could protest.

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Braydon Pettigrew walked around his house slowly. He really disliked the winter Holidays. It was hard for him to enjoy them, when he could hear his mom crying at night. She still missed his dad even though it had been so long since he had died. He knew his mom stilled missed his dad and it broke his heart to see her so upset about it. He knew that Christmas would be even harder this year with his father's murderer on the loose.

He sighed and walked into the living room looking around for his mom. He had been home for almost ten minutes and he still hadn't seen her yet.

"Mom, are you here?" he called out.

"Braydon?" he heard her ask.

He heard the sound of heals coming down the hall and was shocked to see his mom walk in wearing a black dress and heals.

"Mom?" he said slowly.

"What are you doing here? I thought the train didn't drop you off until tomorrow," she said confused.

"No, it was today mom, what are you doing dressed like that?" he asked.

"I have a date," she told him with a half smile.

To say Braydon was shocked would be an understatement. He had never seen his mom go on a date. He'd thought she'd never go on a date again. He smiled and nodded.

"Have a good time," he told her sitting on the couch.

"You'll be fine here alone?" she asked him.

"Of course I will be," he said smiling.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "Here's some money for Pizza. I really wished I'd known you'd be home, I would have arranged for someone to be here for you. I can't believe I got the days mixed up."

"It's okay mom, I understand. Things have been crazy for you," he told her with a smile.

"Yeah," she said and smiled. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing," he told her and smiled.

"Thank you," she said before the doorbell rang.

Lola Pettigrew hurried to open the door. A man with short black hair and dark brown eyes stood in the doorway. He smiled at her and handed her a rose that he was holding in his hands.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him.

"Of course," he replied smiling back and then noticed Braydon sitting on the couch. "You must be Braydon."

"Yeah, hi there," Braydon said smiling. "Have a good time tonight Mom."

"Bye honey," she said before walking out with the man.

"The world is ending as we know it," Braydon said to himself before picking up the phone and ordering his pizza.

"Check," Pansy said moving her queen in on Trey's knight.

Trey stared at the chessboard in shock. The only person he had ever lost to was Ron, and everyone knew he was the best chess player at Hogwarts. Trey blamed it on Ron's non-existent sex life.

If anyone had told him he would be spending Christmas holiday's at the Malfoy Manor playing Chess with Pansy Parkinson of all people, he'd have sent them straight to St. Mungo's in a straight jacket.

"Good move," Draco told her smiling. "You're still a rookie."

"Yeah?" she asked getting up to look at him. "You're still an ass."

Draco grinned at her and put his hands on her waist.

"That's why you love me," he told her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Ha ha," she said after kissing him back. "Ass."

Trey stared at the two in surprise. He knew that Pansy had liked Draco but Draco had always seemed to ignore her at Hogwarts. He assumed it was another part of that image he was trying to keep up to make his dad happy.

"How long have you two been dating?" he asked them.

"Since Emily dumped him for you," Pansy said grinning.

"And then dumped me for Harry," Trey said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, poor guys, just got treated so wrong by the daughter of Snape," Pansy said with a grin laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, I should've known not to date her, knowing who her father is," Trey said laughing. "Harry can deal with Snape now. I mean he already hates Harry."

"True, very true," Draco said smiling. "Anyways, you up for a game Trey?"

"Sure," Trey said grinning at him.

Cora slowly woke up and smiled to herself. She had, had an amazing night with Remus. She looked around his room slowly and frowned. Remus was nowhere to be found. She got out of bed and pulled on one of his night robes and tied it tight around her waist. She walked down the stairs and found Remus sitting at the table in the kitchen. He was drinking a cup of coffee and staring off into space.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before leaning down to kiss him. Remus put down his cup of tea and kissed her back before leaning back and giving her a smile.

"Good morning," he told her.

"Yes it is," she said smiling back. "I was almost worried you disappeared on me."

"Now why would I do a thing like that," he asked her.

"I have no idea, but a girl who wakes up alone, who was certainly not alone when she went to bed, tends to get a little worried," she told him as she sat down in his lap.

"Oh," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You just looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you."

"I thank you for that because I am usually not a morning person," she told him.

Remus smiled at her and leaned in to give her a deep kiss. Cora wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him back.

"Excuse --- Oh, I'm sorry," a voice said behind them.

"Good morning Katrina," Cora muttered.

"Hello, just wanted to drop this off, see you later," she said putting down a goblet on the table.

"Thanks Katrina," Remus said as she walked out of his quarters giggling.

Remus picked up the goblet and downed the contents inside and making a face at the taste.

"Wolfsbane?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, I hate it," he told her shaking his head.

"I bet," she replied. "Anyways, back where we were."

Remus grinned and kissed her causing Cora to taste the wolfsbane potion on his lips and she fought to be able to ignore the taste. It was disgusting. She suddenly felt very sorry for Remus having to take the potion.

Remus, forgetting all about the potion and the full moon, picked her up and carried her upstairs.

(End Chapter)

Short and sucked sorry but I wanted to update.


	18. Mistakes and Happiness

Lights In The Darkness

Chapter Title: Mistakes and Happiness

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I don't have internet anymore. I'm typing this at home, and then I have to post it at school. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Harry Potter.

(On With the Story)

Time seemed to fly after Christmas Break and Trey found himself spending more and more time with Hermione. It seemed that over break Harry and Ron had decided to stop talking to her. He found that incredibly childish but wasn't going to say anything to them for fear of rising their anger against him. He knew that she had wanted to get Harry's broom checked for curses, and he didn't blame her. If they wanted to throw away their friendship over a broom, then he would let them. Harry had received the broom without a note saying who it was from, and with Sirius Black out on the loose trying to kill Harry, having the broom checked for curses was the most logical thing to do.

He also noticed the rising intensity in his dad's relationship with Cora. He had known since he got back from Christmas Break what had happened between them. His dad had never been good at hiding things from him. He had just assumed though that his dad would hide from this as he hid from most things, but he didn't and Trey was glad he didn't. His dad needed someone in his life, and with Cora being his life mate, he needed her more than anyone, including Trey.

Trey sighed and closed the book in his hand. He was sitting alone in the common room trying to study. Hermione was at Hagrid's working on Buckbeak's case and everyone else was at dinner. He felt someone sit down beside him and turned to see Jack there with one of his favorite Stephen King books in his hand.

"You're not going to dinner?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Jack said smiling.

"Oh," Trey said.

"Where were you over Christmas break?

"At home why?" Trey replied.

"No you weren't. I wrote and your mom wrote back saying you were there, I just didn't want to say it in front of everyone," Jack told him.

"Oh."

"So where was it," Jack prodded.

"Draco's."

"What? Draco Malfoy's house? Why the hell would you go there?" Jack asked.

"He invited me."

"What? Why?"

"My dad and his mom were friends during Hogwarts, and she needed help over the summer," Trey told him. "Draco and I got to know each other over Christmas Break, and he can be a nice guy."

"I'll take your word for it," Jack said disbelievingly.

"Anyways, he invited me to his house because he knew I didn't want to go to my mom's," Trey said with a shrug. "I didn't see a problem with it because Lucius didn't even know I was there."

"You mean daddy's boy lied to his father."

"He hates his father Jack," Trey told him angrily. "He's terrified of him. Lucius is cruel, and evil, and if Draco wasn't scared of him, he would be dead."

"What are you talking about? All Draco talks about is his father."

"Only because he knows his dad would be angry if he acted any different. He's got a three year old sister he won't walk into the same room as his father because his dad scares her that much," Trey said.

"His dad beats them doesn't he?" Jack asked softly suddenly scared.

"Yes, but Narcissa knows that if she tried to leave him she would wind up mysteriously dead, and no one would do anything about it because it's Lucius freaking Malfoy," Trey said bitterly. "She was never even in love with him. She was forced to marry him."

Jack sat back stunned. He'd always thought Narcissa was a cold uncaring person, and now he understood why. His mom and her had the same problem. His mom was in a relationship without love and it forced her to be more loving toward her children. Narcissa however was in the same predicament, only it was forced, and it brought a complete opposite reaction. It was destroying her.

"Don't tell anyone Jack, please?"

"I won't, I just hope that Narcissa leaves Lucius soon," he said. "Before it destroys any shred of kindness in her."

Trey nodded and they both sat silently not knowing what to say next.

"Oh, Braydon's mom got a boyfriend," Jack said.

"That's great, she can finally move on," Trey said happily.

"I know, that's what he thought, he was so excited," Jack said laughing. "I was never that happy when my mom found a new boyfriend. Not even when she was dating your dad."

"Maybe one day you will be," Trey said bracingly.

"Maybe."

Ethan Snape walked back to the back to the castle from the Quidditch Pitch exhausted. He'd just spent the last hour flying around for the heck of it. He tightened his cloak against the January cold and hurried towards the castle. He stopped for a second when he saw a girl with short blond hair walking towards the castle in front of him.

"Sheridan!" he called out running to catch up with her.

She turned around and stopped to wait for him. He caught up with her and smiled.

"Thanks for waiting," he said.

"Now who says I was waiting for you?" she asked with a grin her blue eyes dancing mischievously. "I just wanted to steal your sweater because I'm cold."

She reached over and pulled his sweater from his bag laughing as he pulled her into a tight hug. He had missed her; she usually visited him and his family over Christmas Break but she hadn't this time.

"Very fun Sheridan Crane, I missed you over Christmas break, and you haven't even come to visit my family in the month we've been back," he said.

"You missed me?" she asked him surprised with a blush on her cheeks.

Ethan fought the urge to tell how pretty she looked like that and just smiled at her.

"Of course I did Sheridan, I always miss you when we're not able to hang out," he told her.

"I would have thought Roxy would have kept you from missing anyone," she told him as they fell into step side by side.

"We broke up."

"Really?" Sheridan asked surprised.

"Yeah, she dumped me more correctly," he said looking down at the ground.

He had actually been in love with Roxy even though he found himself thinking about Sheridan as more than a friend a lot. She was his best friend though, she even seemed to know him better than he knew himself at most times, and he would never act on his feelings for her. It would ruin their friendship because he knew she didn't like him in that way.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly pulling on the sweater she had stolen from him as she shivered from the cold.

"It's okay," he said instinctively wrapping his arm around her to keep her from the cold. "I'll move on. I mean it's been over a month, so I believe the hard parts over."

"I guess so," she said smiling at him.

"So how are things with you and Adrian," he asked her.

"We broke up right before break," she told him.

"Oh yeah," he said feeling like an idiot.

They walked into the entrance hall and she pulled his sweater off and smiled at him. Ethan smiled at her and couldn't help himself as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled at him as he backed away.

"What was that for," she asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Fine you don't want to tell me, I'll just keep your sweater until you do."

Sheridan broke into a run as she spoke and made a beeline for the stair case. Ethan stood stupefied for a minute before running off to chase her. She made it up the staircase and a few feet down the hallway before the amount of students slowed her down and the students caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her and spun her around to face him. Sheridan was laughing when turned to look him in the eye.

"Can I have my sweater back now?" he asked her.

"Of course not, I seem to remember telling you that you can't have it back until you told me why you did what you did," she told him. "You haven't done that since you left for your first year here, why now?"

"You want me to tell you this now in front of all these students," he asked her confused.

"Well I asked you down in the Entrance hall where no one was watching but you didn't tell me, so yes, right here, right now," she told him.

Ethan sighed knowing that she wasn't going to back down, and that he might as well tell her the truth. He had never lied to her before in his life, and he didn't plan on starting.

"Because I wanted to," he told her bringing her closer to him.

"Really, why?"

Ethan smiled at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

"I like you Sheridan Crane," he said softly in her ear when he backed away.

Sheridan blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck dropping his sweater on the ground. She'd been waiting to hear those words since she was ten years old and realized that she had crush on him.

"Good," she said before leaning up and kissing him.

Cora paced the floor of her office nervously. She had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't believe her and Remus had made the mistake they had. She knew the laws against werewolves, and the mistake they had made could potentially destroy them.

There was knock on her door and she spun to see Remus walking into her office.

"You wanted to talk," he asked her as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she said squirming out of his grip. "Listen, Remus, we have something important to discuss."

Remus froze at the sound of her tone. She sounded scared, and he definitely didn't like that.

"Like what?" he asked her worried.

"I'm pregnant Remus," she told him quietly. "And the ministry is going to find out, you know they will."

Remus froze where he was. He remembered what had happened when Claudia had wound up pregnant. The ministry puts some sort of spell on werewolves, he wished he knew what it was so he could erase it, but it alerts them when the werewolf in question either gets pregnant or impregnates someone. The ministry kept strict rules against werewolves having children. They are afraid that being a werewolf would be passed on to children, and they have you stand trial before telling you if you can keep the child or not.

The only reason why Claudia was allowed to have Trey was because Claudia was a muggle and they believed that would make the magical influence down on him and there for not support such a strong magical gene as being a werewolf.

They had the same policy against werewolf marriages. It was a difficult process to get one of those approved.

"Don't worry Cora, they let me have Trey, they should let us have this baby," he said putting his hand on her cheek.

Cora nodded and felt a tear fall down her cheek. She wanted this baby with Remus more than anything, and she prayed to Merlin that she was a allowed to keep it. She felt that her and Remus should be allowed to have children like a normal couple. She knew in France they would have been able to. However she kept her mouth shut and just held him closing hoping for the ministry to let them keep the baby.

Author's note: Well there it is. The End Of The Chapter. I hope you all liked it. I know it was short and sweet. But I will have more in the next chapter I swear. Read and Review. Thank you.

Thank you: Kate for reviewing I'm glad you like this story so much, and that you like Cora so much. She's one of my fave Characters.


	19. Trials and Tribulations

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine. All I own is my long list of burned Cd's.

Chapter Title: Trials and Tribulations

(On With The Story)

February soon approached Hogwarts. The school was in an uproar about the upcoming Quidditch match. They knew that it was the deciding match of the Quidditch Cup. If Ravenclaw won, they knew that Slytherin would win the Quidditch cup for sure. Trey talked Hermione into going to the game with him. He felt she needed to be out of the castle for once. She spent all her time inside studying, and she was already heartbroken over Scabbers death. So the day of the game they made their way towards the Quidditch Pitch.

She was silent and he felt his heart breaking for her. He adored Hermione and he hated to see her upset, but he knew that Ron's anger towards her upset her more than anything. However he kept his mouth shut. He knew she had a crush on Ron, and he didn't want to say anything to upset her by saying anything about him.

They sat down in the stands and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders instinctively. Hermione looked over at him shocked and he just smiled at her.

"What? It's cold out, I can't keep you warm?" he asked her.

She shook her head and then turned to watch the game. Trey had to admit that he really didn't pay much attention to the game, he was too busy concentrating on Hermione and trying to get her to smile. She looked so exhausted lately and he worried about her. He knew she was doing too much but she wouldn't admit it. She would never admit to overworking herself. He did however see when a bright shining stag exploded out of Harry's wand and knocked down what everyone believe to be dementors. He realized they weren't though, when their hoods flew off to reveal Draco and his henchmen. Trey sighed and shook his head disappointed.

He had come to understand Draco over Christmas Break, but he was still disappointed when Draco did something stupid to hurt Harry. He sighed and walked with Hermione to the growing crowd around Draco and the others. They arrived just in time to hear his father telling Harry who was dressed as dementors. He felt Hermione pull on his sleeve and turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can we go back to the Common Room now, I mean we know won the game and all," she said and Trey looked around.

"Sure Hermione," he said smiling.

She smiled at him gratefully and they walked back to the castle. As soon as they got to the castle Hermione went back to her studies and Trey couldn't help but smile when she started taking down notes. Hermione would never change.

A few minutes later Gryffindor Tower had a party in full swing. They were busy celebrating Harry's win. Trey looked over from where he was eating and noticed Harry talking to Hermione and smiled to himself. He was glad Harry was at least making an effort with her. It would make things easier for her if she was able to talk to them again.

It looked like things were going good until Ron opened his big mouth. He made a snide comment about Scabbers death and Hermione burst into tears and ran off.

Trey sighed and walked out of the tower. He wouldn't be able to enjoy the party while worrying about Hermione, and he would worry because she had run into the girls dormitory and he couldn't check on her up there. He trudged towards his fathers quarters. He walked through his fathers office and through the door towards his dad's couch to see Cora sobbing in his dad's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

Cora backed away from Remus and dried her tears as Trey sat down in the chair opposite of them. He watched as his dad looked from him to Cora who nodded.

"Cora's pregnant," Remus said softly.

"Really?" Trey asked as a smile spread out on his face. "That's wonderful dad."

"No it's not."

Trey was surprised as the soft tone in Cora's voice.

"How?"

"The ministry," Remus said simply. "They might not let us keep the baby because I'm a werewolf. We just got news that we had a trial in March to decided whether or not it was possible for us to keep the baby."

"But, they let you keep me," Trey said confused.

"That was because your mom was a muggle. There is less chance of me passing on the werewolf genes to you," Remus told him softly. "But Cora is a pureblood witch who just happens to be a registered wolf animagus."

"And you don't get to choose what animal your animagus form is, it comes from something inside you," Cora told him. "That just makes them more suspicious of us having kids."

"But they can't have her get rid of the baby," Trey protested.

"By law they can, and they might decided to," Remus said softly.

"That's bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth," Remus said quickly.

"No, I'm not going to," Trey said bitterly. "They treat you like shit, and you are expected to roll over an take it because some psycho named Fenrir Greyback decided to bite you? Why not just get rid of him? He's the one biting people for the hell of it."

Remus sighed and sat down and looked at his son. He knew Trey was bitter about the way the ministry treated him, but he couldn't help it, and Trey wouldn't be able to do anything about it if he tried.

"Trey, let's just wait it out and see where it goes from there okay?"

Trey looked at his father angrily before giving up. If his father wanted to be a ministry pet for the rest of his life, he couldn't stop him.

"Fine," he said before stomping out the room.

The next day at breakfast Trey couldn't help but notice the tightened security around the castle. It seemed as if the teachers were scared someone was trying to get into the castle. He was confused until Hermione ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower last night," she said burying her face in his arms. "He was standing over Ron with a knife in his hand."

Trey hugged her tightly and felt himself go cold. He knew his father used to be friends with Sirius Black and he couldn't see how his father could be friends with someone who turned out to be a murderer. He looked around the school and noticed that everyone had the same frightened looks on their faces. He must have been the last one to find out about Sirius Black breaking into the castle.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand on her cheek as she looked up at him. "That's all I want to know. Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded slowly and he smiled.

"I'm glad," he said before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

He didn't care anymore. He was tired of standing on the sidelines. Hermione deserved to know how he felt. He had always told his dad not to hide who he was, and it was about time he took his own advice.

"What was that for?"

"Will you go out with me Hermione?" he asked softly.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock before she smiled and nodded. Trey smiled at her and they both sat down at the table hand in hand. Emily walked up to them and sat down beside Trey.

"It's about time you guys hooked up. I mean you took longer than Ethan and Sheridan," she said. "I thought my brother was slow on the pick up but you Hermione, it was just sad."

"Ha," Hermione said shaking her head.

"So Hermione, is Ron okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he was just scared. He woke up the whole dorm screaming bloody murder," she said.

"That's good, I just wish I knew how that freaking psycho got into our school," Emily said with a shiver.

"So don't I," Hermione said softly. " I bet Harry is terrified."

Emily nodded and sighed.

"He keeps pretending he's not, but I know he really is," she said shaking her head.

"He's a guy what do you expect," Hermione said and yawned.

"You should sleep more," Trey said looking at her worriedly. "You always look so exhausted all the time. And half the time you looked like you're about to cry."

"Alright, enough with the worrying. We just started dating," she said shaking her head.

Trey smiled and kept his comments to himself. He was half tempted to tell her that they'd been friends for three years and that he should be able to worry about her all he wanted. However, he was rather happy that she'd agreed to go out with him, and didn't want to do anything to ruin it. Everyone knew that she had a rather volatile temper. He just smiled at her again and ate his breakfast.

(End chapter)

Sorry it sucks so bad. I wish there was more. There will be though. More chapters coming within a week. At least two more, if not three.


	20. Final Decisions

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Could it be another chapter? Wow, I'm on a roll.

Disclaimer: As I've said before. Harry Potter does not belong to me. However, if you try to sue me for copyright, all you will receive are a bunch of dolphin knick-knacks, about two hundred cds, a hundred and ninety of them burned cds mind you, a few wolf figurines, and my rather large supply of books.

Chapter Title: Final Decisions

March came quickly to Hogwarts. Trey felt as if he had just blinked his eyes and while they were shut March showed up. He knew it was just because he dreaded the arrival of the month, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want his father to lose his baby. He loved children, and he deserved to have more.

On the day of March sixth, Remus excused Trey from classes, and he traveled to London with his father and Cora so he could be with them at the trial. There was no way he was going to miss the Ministry's decision. He needed to be there with his father.

All three of them flooed their way to the north pole and slowly stepped out onto a very long and beautiful hallway with a dark wood, newly polished floor. They walked past a group of gloomy looking wizard and witches, and even further past a splendid water fountain. At the end of the hallway they each had their wands inspected by a security guard, and then were allowed to move forward.

They walked to the elevator and climbed on with a host of wizards. They stood for a few minutes and then Remus started walking forward.

"Level Four: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau," a speaker said.

Trey bit back his annoyance at his father once again being treated like an animal and followed him and Cora off the elevator. They walked down a long hallway and stopped in front of two great oak doors. Remus reached up and knocked on the door. After a few seconds they opened of their own accord and they walked through them.

"Werewolf number: RJL10569 has arrived for his trial," a wizened old man in the corner cried out dryly.

Trey tried his hardest to rein in his temper and took a seat in one of the chairs provided. Remus and Cora followed suit, sitting in the straight back chairs with Cora gripping Remus's hand tightly. They looked up to see four wizards and one witch sitting at a long oak table.

"Good Morning," a middle-aged wizard said sitting in the middle of the long table of what Trey assumed to be judges. "I trust your trip here to have been uneventful."

"It was through a fireplace how eventful can it get," Trey asked dryly and Remus hushed him.

"Good morning sir," Remus said.

"We have been looking over your file, and we've come to a decision on your case," the man said.

"And?" Cora prompted.

"We've decided not to let you continue your pregnancy."

Trey felt as if the floor had fallen out of the room. He looked over at Cora and watched as her face turned white as snow. The defeated look on his father's face broke his heart. He knew how much his father wanted to have children with Cora and if the council denied them the right to have children once, he knew there was no way that they'd let them have children.

"You can't do that!"

They all turned to see Trey standing with fury in his eyes.

"Young man, you do not interrupt this council," said a witch with black hair and brown eyes. "As we said, you are required to terminate your pregnancy and the procedure will take place here, in one week."

Trey watched as tears started to flow down Cora's cheeks. He felt his heart break for her and he once again turned to the council members.

"She will do no such thing," he said coldly. "Let me ask you, Madame whatever your name is, are you a mother?"

"Yes I am, and my name is Madame Aegis," she said.

"Did you enjoy your pregnancy?"

"Yes," she said confused.

"How far along did you have to be before you got attached to your child?"

"As soon as I found out why?" the woman asked.

"Cora has known for over a month that she was pregnant. You let her wait a month before you made a decision about her baby, you guys allowed time enough for her to get attached and grow to love her child," Trey said looking at his dad and Cora. "She is my father's life mate. She can be with no one else but him. If she tries, it will literally kill her. If you deny them the rights of having children now, Cora will never be a mom. She will never know what it means to have a family with my father. My father is a middle aged man who has never been able to live like a man. He has to go to you guys and ask for the right to make any decisions that may effect other people. He can't get married without your permission, he can't have children without your permission, and he can't leave England without asking you first. He's a good man, and he's never hurt anyone. Why make him suffer because some psycho bit him when he was five?"

"Your father, young man, is a dangerous creature," Madame Corner said. "And we're just trying to keep the wizarding world safe."

"Does he look dangerous!?"

Trey was pointing to his father who was just holding Cora in his arms looking between Trey and the council.

"Of course not, many things that are dangerous don't look like they are though," the woman said.

"Please ma'am I beg you, let them have this child. Let them be the parents we know they can be," Trey said softly looking down at the ground.

Madame Aegis took off the glasses she was wearing and sighed.

"You really think your father can take care of this baby if we do allow him to have it," she asked him.

"He took care of me didn't he?"

"But he didn't raise you, you were raised by your mom."

"He still took care of me," Trey protested. "Give him a chance."

"Why?"

"He's a good man," Trey said softly. "He's a good man and a good father. He's a simple man. He has a strong sense of right and wrong. He hates being a werewolf. He feels as if he is a beast, even though he's not. He loves chocolate almost to the point of insanity. He prefers a hot cup of tea over coffee. He loves kids, and he will love his own children, including me, more than anything else in the world. He's been alone for so long, and now he loves Cora. They will be great parents."

The council stared at him for a moment before they turned to talk to each other.

"Trey what're you doing?" Remus said leaning over to talk to him.

"Saving your baby, I can't believe you wanted to give up like that," Trey said angrily.

"Well, I didn't think they'd listen to me," Remus said looking down. "I was pretty sure they'd just tell us, and send us out. That's what they did last time."

"Last time, they told you that you could keep your baby," Trey whispered fiercely.

"Very true," Remus said nodding. "Thank you Trey, for saying what you did."

"Someone needed to say it. You and Cora deserve to have children," Trey told him.

"Are you telling me you're okay with having another sibling? I thought you had too many."

"From mom," Trey said with a shake of his head. "She has five kids. But from you, I could always use more siblings. Gives me a reason to be there all the time."

Remus smiled at him and pulled Trey into his arms. He'd always been grateful to the Ministry for letting him keep his first child, and he hoped he could be as grateful after they stopped talking about what Trey said.

"Remus, they've come to a decision again," Cora said putting her hand in his.

The three of them looked up to see Madame Aegis looking at them with a half a smile.

"We've decided your loud mouthed son is right," she said exasperated. "You can continue with this pregnancy, however, I wish to warn you, if this child is born a werewolf, the laws that you face will be enforced ten fold on it."

"I understand," Remus said gripping Cora's hand tightly.

"Well, I guess we're done here," the older wizard said with a smile. "See you guys around."

"I guess we leave now," Cora said with a relieved smile.

All three of them stood up and walked to the door. They walked towards the fireplaces in a state of shock. Trey had actually saved their child. He'd actually convinced the Ministry to change it's mind.

They flooed back to Hogwarts Castle and Trey dusted himself off in his dad's living quarters.

"I'm going to go check on Hermione alright? She's having a difficult time of it," he said.

"Okay," Remus said dusting the ashes off his shabby robes.

Cora walked over to Trey and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Trey," she said softly.

"You're welcome Cora," he said with a smile and turned to walk out the room.

He ran down the hallway towards Gryffindor Tower but stopped midway remembering that it was still midday. They would all be in class. He glanced down at his watch and broke into a sprint. If he hurried he would be able to make it to Arithmancy.

He bound into the classroom breathing hard and sat down next to Hermione.

"How'd it go," she whispered.

"They let them keep the baby," he said with a smile. "It was so scary. They were so cold to him. They didn't even say his name once. They just announced he was there by his serial number that's tattooed on his arm."

"That's so wrong," Hermione said shaking her head. "Your dad is a nice guy, why would they do that to him?"

"He got bit at five years old by a psycho," Trey said laying his head down on the desk.

"What convinced them to let your dad and Cora keep the baby," Hermione asked.

"Umm, me actually," he said with a tone of shock in his voice. "They told them they were going to schedule the termination of her pregnancy, and I gave a speech, I can't remember what I actually said, but it convinced them to let her keep the baby."

"Good, I told you that you wouldn't let them make her get rid of the baby," Hermione said with a smile.

Trey smiled up at her and placed his hand on hers. He still couldn't believe he was actually dating Hermione. He'd spent so much time wishing he was dating her that he found it hard to believe that they actually wound up together. He opened his mouth to say something but froze when the Arithmancy professor cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," he said, and gave her his full attention.

After class he and Hermione walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat down the table from Ron and Harry and started to eat their food.

"This is going to be a long term Trey," she said softly. "I don't want them to hate me forever."

"They won't," Trey said with a smile.

"We don't know that," she said nervously. "Ron's mad at me again because I threatened to tell McGonagall about the Marauder's Map."

"As you should, Harry's putting himself at risk by going to Hogsmeade with Sirius after him," Trey said annoyed. "Ron has no right to be mad at you."

"Thanks Trey," she said smiling.

He smiled back and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Finally together are you?"

They turned to see Emily standing behind them with a smirk.

"Hello Emily," Trey said with a smile.

Emily took a seat beside him and sighed.

"Aren't you in Slytherin?"

"Yes Trey," Emily said with a sigh.

"Then why are you eating with the Gryffindors," he asked.

"Because I can," she stated. "Anyways I hardly get to see either of you anymore since you are always hanging out with Hermione and my boyfriend doesn't talk to her anymore. Speaking of Harry I'm going to say good morning to him."

"She'd odd," Hermione said shaking her head as Emily ran off.

"She's Snape's daughter what do you expect," Trey said.

"Good point," Hermione said smiling.

End of Chapter.

Sorry it's not that great, but the next one will be better. I promise.

Thanks to my readers.

LunasStar


	21. Heartbreaks and MakeUps

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Can you believe it? Another chapter already? Is it really possible?

Disclaimer: Not mine (sigh) Boy do I wish I could own Tom Felton. . .

Chapter Title: Heartbreaks and Make-ups

(On With The Story)

It seemed as if March flew by and soon the bitter winds and rains gave way to the warmth of April's spring air. Third year seemed to fly for those that were involved. Cora soon felt the first movements of what Madame Pomfrey told her was a very healthy little girl. It seemed only right to her that her child would start moving in spring when everything was just blooming again. Remus was ecstatic about the thought of having a daughter and it warmed her to see him so happy about their child. Trey was happy that his father no longer seemed so lonely. His father had always carried a sadness around with him, and Trey had known it was because he had lost so much at such a young age and now he seemed to be gaining a great deal of it back.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Trey asked once morning at breakfast.

"Yeah," Cora said with a smile. "Rebecca."

Trey smiled and nodded.

"It's cute."

"Thanks," Cora said putting her hand on her stomach.

"You know Cora, at the beginning of the year I didn't like you," he said. "Nothing personal but you were a rather strict teacher, and you did embarrass my best friend in front of the whole class. But, when I started seeing you with my dad, and I don't know. There was just this warmth in you when you were with him that I knew you couldn't be as bad as you seemed. And I was right. You will make a wonderful mom."

Cora looked at him in shock for a minute before smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Trey."

He just smiled and finished his breakfast.

"I have to go meet Hermione see you later tonight, and if not, then in class tomorrow ok Cora," he said smiling.

"Between you and me, I don't see Martial Arts helping you a whole hell of a lot, and I can't do it anymore anyways, so you guys are going to start learning basic wandless magic," she told him with a smile.

"Kick ass," he said gleefully before walking out of the room.

He ran down the hallway towards the great hall before skidding to a stop in front of Hermione.

"Ready for Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know," she said slowly. "You see, because I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend, and he's never on time. I don't know if I should leave him here, or wait for him."

"Well, I vote you leave him here, I mean if he can't be on time for you then does he really deserve you," Trey said with a chuckle.

Hermione laughed and put her hand in his.

"Come on, let's go," she said leading him out the great oak doors.

They walked down the street to Hogsmeade and stopped at The Three Broomsticks. They took a seat and Trey ordered them both a butter beer.

He looked at Hermione closely and frowned.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You look exhausted," he told her.

"I'm fine Trey, don't worry about me, I'm relaxing aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, but how long will you take before you want to go back to Hogwarts?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Um, I was thinking an hour or two," she said sheepishly.

Trey laughed and took a drink of his butter beer.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I mean, Honeydukes is always worth a stop," she suggested.

"Got to love the sugar," he said with a grin and Hermione smiled back.

They walked to Honeydukes and bought themselves a considerable sized bag full of Honeydukes sweets. Afterwards they just walked around Hogsmeade in a comfortable silence. Trey had no idea what to say to her since they were actually dating. It felt so different. He still liked her more than anyone else, but he had no idea what to do after he got her to date him. Finally, when they reached the end of the Hogsmeade village he turned her towards him and kissed her, hoping that would cure his shyness around her. Hermione kissed him back before leaning back and smiling at him.

"Thanks for making me come here Trey," she said. "I needed the break, but now that Hagrid's case is being tried, I've got one thing off my plate. That will lower my stress by so much you know?"

Trey nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad, at least now I don't have to beg you for time alone, although it will still be difficult to get your attention won't it?"

"Sorry Trey, it's just how I am," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay," he said before kissing her and turning back towards Hogsmeade. "Come on, let's get you back to the castle so you can get back to your books."

She nodded and they made their way back to Hogwarts. They slowly walked the stairs to Gryffindor Tower and climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione picked up her ancient runes book to study but a owl flew through the window and landed on her other books. She opened the letter and stood frozen.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Trey asked walking over.

"Hagrid, he lost the case," she said tears coming to her eyes. "Buckbeak's going to be executed."

"Are you serious?" Trey asked taking the letter from her hands.

He scanned the letter as he wrapped and arm around her and let her cry into his chest. After a while she leaned back and wiped her eyes.

"I have to tell Harry and Ron," she said.

Trey nodded and they both walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. They had both barely gotten through the portrait when they saw Harry and Ron walking towards them.

"Come to have a good gloat," Ron growled as he and Hermione stopped. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," Hermione said with a trembling lip. "I just thought you ought to know Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed. He --- sent me this."

Trey watched as Harry and Ron slowly read Hagrid's letter.

"They can't do this," Harry protested. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

Trey forced himself to bite back a comment about what the ministry thought of creatures that weren't dangerous and how they treated his father.

"What the Ministry thinks of as dangerous is completely different from dangerous in the conventional sense," he said softly.

Trey walked away as he heard Hermione mention Draco's dad and leaned against the wall and watched as Ron replied. He fought down a bite of jealously when he saw Hermione grab Ron in a fierce hug. He chuckled at the fearful look on Ron's face and walked up to them.

"So, Harry got caught in Hogsmeade by Draco today, who obviously snitched to Snape," Ron was saying. "And we know Snape has been mad at Harry ever since he caught him snogging Emily in the library. So yeah, Snape when off on him and when Lupin found out that Harry was in Hogsmeade he got ticked. He flipped out on Harry 'cause Sirius Black. But it was really scary from what Harry said."

"My dad does have quite the temper," Trey agreed.

"Anyways you should have seen the insults the marauders map gave Snape, it was beautiful," Harry said chuckling. "One called him a slime ball, the other an idiot, and then an ugly git and then it said he should keep his nose out of other peoples business. I said that backwards, but it was hilarious. Your dad had an exceedingly hard time keeping a straight face."

"I can imagine," Trey said with a laugh.

They walked into the common room discussing Harry's visit to Snape's office with laughs and the portrait fell shut behind them.

It was a couple days later that they finally got to talk to Hagrid. He was in a state of shock. All he could talk about was making Buckbeak happy during his last few days alive. Trey felt so sorry for him. He had been able to save his dad's baby, but he hadn't been able to save Hagrid's pet hippogriff. They tried to convince Hagrid that they'd save Buckbeak during the appeal but he seemed to have lost hope.

On the way back they saw Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. All Trey knew was one moment they were walking along and the next Hermione had smacked Draco across the face. He stood in shock as he saw her raise his hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul, you evil - - -"

"Hermione!" Trey and Ron said together as they tried to calm her down.

"Get off!"

They watched as Hermione pulled out her wand on the three and Malfoy took a step back.

"C'mon," he said to Crabbe and Goyle and they walked away.

"Hermione," they all said stunned.

"I knew you had it in you," Trey said with a grin.

"Harry you better beat him in the Quidditch Final," she said in a high pitched voice. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," said Ron. "We'd better go."

They hurried to Charms and were at their seats before they noticed that Hermione was not behind them. They went through their lesson and walked out wondering why Hermione wasn't in class. However because of the cheering charms they were unable to worry to badly so they went to lunch and didn't go to the common room to look for Hermione until afterwards. Trey lead them to the common room slightly worried. Hermione had never missed a class before. Well she had because she was a cat and then petrified other than that, no missing classes.

They walked into the common room and noticed Hermione asleep on her books. Ron and Harry walked forward and woke her up to tell her about missing class. Trey just walked behind her chair and put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't pay attention to what Harry and Ron said to her, he just knew it upset her, which meant they told her she was taking too many courses, which she was. He heard her say something about talking to Professor Flitwick and the next thing he knew she was kissing him bye and running out the room.

"I hate it when she does that," he said shaking his head.

"I bet you do," Ron said grinning. "So you guys started dating this year?"

"Yeah," Trey said.

"Good I don't have to worry about her liking me," he said with a sigh.

Trey smiled and sat down in Hermione's abandoned chair and pulled his books out of his backpack stacking them on Hermione's class. He placed Hermione's arithmancy book in his bag along with his own figuring she might not have it for class.

"You and Hermione have Divination next hour don't you," he asked Harry and Ron.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Why?"

"Because I have arithmancy with her, and she's never missed a class," he told them.

"That's insane. How can she be in two different classes at the same time," Ron said confused.

"Question of the year," Trey said with a shrug. "Something to do with that conference she had with McGonagall at the beginning of the year. Anyways I have to get to Arithmancy. I fell behind and the teacher wants me to turn in extra work."

"Poor Trey," Harry said chuckling. "Looking at Hermione too much."

"I can't help it," Trey said with a shrug, his eyes twinkling as he climbed out the portrait whole.

"He's hopeless," Ron said shaking his head.

Meanwhile Lupin walked into his office and sat down heavily in his chair. He laid the map he'd taken from Harry down on his desk and put his head into his hands. He couldn't believe that Harry had gotten a hold of the Marauders Map and he wasn't sure he wanted to know how he got a hold of it.

He leaned forward resting his chin on his hands. He clearly remembered when he and the others had decided to make the map. They'd been so excited that they'd broken a ministry law, and he'd been so happy that they were able to run around with him during the full moons that he'd failed to considered the danger of being lose.

"Are you okay?" Cora asked as she walked into the room.

He sighed and looked up at her with a small smile.

"I'm okay, just an old man reliving his life," he told her.

"You're not old," she said walking forward and sitting on his desk. "Hey, is this the Marauders Map?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"I remember you telling me about this, I thought Filch took it from you during your seventh year," she said picking it up.

"Yeah, he did, somehow Harry got a hold of it," he said with a smile.

"I see," she said looking at it and then putting it back down. "How'd you get it back?"

"Snape took it from Harry because he found out Harry snuck into Hogsmeade," Lupin said shaking his head.

"With Sirius Black after him?" Cora asked incredulously.

Lupin nodded and Cora shook her head.

"That kid is going to get himself killed one of these days."

"Did Hermione tell you?"

Trey turned to see Ron and Harry standing behind him with stunned looks on their faces.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"She stormed out of Divination today. I think she dropped the class," Harry told him.

"Are you serious," he asked shocked.

"Yeah, we're officially worried about Hermione's sanity," Ron told him.

Trey nodded and walked away from the table. He had been eating dinner when they'd walked up to him. He walked out the great hall and ran up to the Gryffindor Tower. He crawled through the portrait hole and saw Hermione sitting at one of the tables working on an essay. He walked up to her and cleared his throat.

"Oh hi Trey," she said distractedly.

"Are you okay," he asked pulling a chair over to sit beside her.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed. At least I don't have Divination anymore. That's a huge weight off my shoulders," she said with a smile. "I should have dropped it sooner, but I didn't want to feel like a failure, but Trelawny was just insane."

"Yeah, you've told me," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Thanks for coming to check on me Trey, but you don't have to worry about me," she said. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," he said with a smile, laying his head down on his hands.

Trey watched with bated breath as Harry made a mad flight across the Quidditch field. He was standing in the stands circling the field with Hermione and Emily on each side of him, and Ron and Neville were standing behind him.

"Come on Harry," he heard Emily shout. "Catch the Snitch!"

"Aren't you in Slytherin," Hermione asked her confused.

Emily stood there for a second before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well," she said and went back to cheering on the game.

A loud cheer erupted from the spectators as Harry caught the snitch and Hermione threw her arms around Trey in excitement while Emily did a little dance from where she stood. The people in the stands climbed out to congratulate the team and they stayed where they were giving Harry a chance to get alone before congratulating him. He had actually won the cup. They couldn't believe it. Gryffindor had actually gotten the Quidditch Cup.

Every one seemed to leave the field at once and Harry looked up from where he stood to give them all a jubilant smile.

"Congratulations baby," Emily called down to him.

"Thanks Em," he yelled back with a smile.

Trey looked between them with a smile. The two had such an easy relationship. It was almost like watching a married couple together instead of a thirteen year old and fourteen year old. Everyone made fun of Harry for dating a girl who was a few months older than him. They expected her to be able to boss him around because of the small difference, only they didn't boss each other around at all. They accepted each other perfectly. Sure there were arguments but most of them were about how Harry felt about her dad.

It was common knowledge, that Emily even though Snape was her father, was a major daddy's girl. She loved her father dearly. He meant everything to her, and Emily was Snape's favorite child. It wasn't a major contest since Ethan and Evy didn't really like their father very much, and Eric and Eliana who were born during the first few days of Christmas Break weren't old enough to be either a favorite or not like him. And Emily and Harry sometimes argued over Harry's hatred for her father. She wanted him to at least get along with Snape. The major problem was that, even though they were so young, Emily and Harry felt they were meant to be together and they were in love. They were truly in love and no one could convince them they were too young to be in love.

It surprised Trey that they were able to feel so strongly about each other at their ages, but he didn't doubt it. The two had been dating since the beginning of second year, and he didn't know two many twelve year olds who could last almost two years of dating the same person. He knew there had to be some sort of bond between the two of them that kept them together, and the only one he could figure was love. He smiled as Harry ran up the steps of the stands to them. Harry pulled Emily into his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"You were amazing out there," she said softly pulling away.

"Thanks," he said smiling at her, his green eyes shinning behind his glasses.

"You turned me into a house traitor, I was cheering for Gryffindor," she said with a playful glare.

"Well then, might as well turn you in for treason shouldn't we," he said laughing.

Emily laughed and playfully pushed Harry away from her.

"Go take a shower," she said wrinkling her nose. "You stink."

"Ha, ha," Harry said pulling her back into his arms.

Emily shrieked and tried to pull away while Harry tickled her sides. She tried squirming from his arms but couldn't and Harry laughed along with her.

"Ok, ok," she said trying to catch her breath. "I give, okay. I give."

"Uh huh," Harry said with a smile, a warm look in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily said softly.

Harry finally glanced up at Trey and the others and smiled.

"What'd you think?" Trey asked.

"You were bloody brilliant," Ron said smiling.

"Thank Ron," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist.

"It was a great game," Trey told him and Hermione and Neville nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled at them and nodded.

"Thanks," he said and then looked down at Emily. "Come on Em, let's get back to the castle so I can shower."

Emily nodded and said bye to the others before walking off with her hand in Harry's.

"Guess that means we need to get back to the castle too," Ron asked and Trey nodded.

"Come on, dinner is calling my name," he said and Hermione laughed before walking off with him.

"Why do I feel as if we're outsiders in this little group," Ron asked Neville with a raised eyebrow as they followed the group.

"Because we're single and they're not," Neville said with a shrug.

"Could be," Ron said shaking his head as they walked out the Quidditch Pitch.

(End chapter)

That's it. Hope you liked it.


	22. Stress and Confusion

Lights In The Darkness

Chapter Titles: Stress and Confusion

Author's Note: I'm spoiling you guys now you know it right? Oh, and yes I know a lot of chapters are coming out that are from Trey's point of view, but that's only because he's a neutral character. Telling things from his point of view keeps me from focusing too much on one couple, and not retelling much of the third book. It works out and makes the story more mine that JK's.

Disclaimer: Not mine. . . (I wish I could own Sean Biggerstaff, I wish I could own Sean Biggerstaff, I wish I could own Sean Biggerstaff. What, isn't the rule you say it three times and it comes true? I mean come on, Oliver Wood was hot.)

(On With The Chapter)

Exams week fell upon Hogwarts like a dark cloud. No one wanted to study. It was beautiful and sunny outside, and students often found themselves staring out the window longingly at the lake wishing they could go out and swim in it. After a few minutes however they'd side and slowly carry themselves back to their books. Trey found that exam week brought an extra strain on he and Hermione's relationship because of the amount of classes she was taking. He wished he could help her, but he knew he couldn't.

The good feeling of the Quidditch cup had worn off the group completely and thy found themselves locked inside of the Gryffindor tower tightly with their books. Relief came only when one night as they were studying, an owl flew into the room with a tattered letter tied to its leg.

The bird landed in front of Jack and hooted softly. Jack looked up confused and slowly untied the letter. The owl flew off quickly and Jack unfolded the parchment. After a few seconds of reading, he dropped the letter slowly onto the table and stared at it liked it'd grown a head.

"Who's it from?" Trey asked him.

"My dad," Jack said softly. "It's from my dad."

Harry looked up at him in surprised along with Ron and Hermione who'd been sitting at the table beside him. They all knew that Jack's dad had been reported dead in the first war against Voldemort. It had to be some crazy person writing him.

Trey reached over and slowly picked up the letter. He turned it to him and looked at Jack to see if it was okay if he read it. Jack nodded to show he didn't mind and Trey started reading softly out loud.

"_Jack,_

_I know I haven't been there in eleven years, and I know that you've had to grow up believing I was dead, but I want you to know that I'm not dead, and that I'm here in Hogsmeade, and I just wanted to write you and see how you and Taya were doing. You guys were so young when I left that I never got a chance to show you guys how much I loved you, and I never got a chance to know your mom how much I loved her. How is she Jack? Is she happy? How's the baby? Well, I guess it wouldn't be a baby now would it? You're probably thinking I'm some crazy stalker by now, but I'm not. I've been gone for a long time, and with good reason, your mother will tell her if you ask her, but I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. Just write me back please, to tell me that you believe me, and I will tell you the rest of the story over the summer. I plan on going to Spain to see your mother as soon as I know you're safe and on your way home. Please just write back Jack, and I promise you will not be disappointed. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your father."_

Trey put the letter down and looked at Jack to try and gauge his reaction.

"He's telling the truth," Jack said softly.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked him confused.

"He knew that my father wouldn't know Estella was a girl, or she was named Estella, my mom had just told my dad she was pregnant when he disappeared, and my mom recently told me that my father hadn't died," Jack told them.

"What?"

Jack nodded and looked down at the table.

"She told me he just disappeared, that no one knows what happened to him," he said softly.

"Well, maybe now you'll finally find out what happened," Trey said with a smile. "Now just write him back. Tell him you believe him, and that you'd like to hear the rest of the story."

"I am," Jack said with a smile, and quickly pulled out a piece of parchment.

Trey watched thoughtfully as Jack quickly scrawled out a letter to send to his father. He was confused by Jack's reaction. Jack was too emotional to just accept that his father was back in his life so quickly. He wasn't whiny or anything, but he felt things deeply. He tended to keep that part of him away from others, but in first year, the Jack he knew wasn't the Jack everyone else knew. He'd been closed off and silent hiding in the back of classrooms away from other people keeping quiet.

He hadn't even thought of being a prankster like he turned into. He would have never thought of trying to show up Fred and George Weasely by pulling off pranks right under Snape's nose. Something had to be going on that Trey wasn't aware of.

Exam week passed very slowly for the third years. It got off to a very bad start with transfiguration which was one of Trey's worst subjects, and sadly of course one of Hermione's best, like everything else. It seemed to brighten up with charms which was Trey's best subject.

The gang spent most of the Care Of Magical Creatures exam talking about the upcoming trial with Hagrid. They did their best to cheer him up, although they all knew it was no use. They only hoped that Hagrid won the appeal. Trey walked out of his potions exam, knowing he failed. He couldn't concentrate while Snape breathed down their necks just because Harry was dating his daughter.

After that was Wandless Self Defense. All they had to do was use the charms that had been used during their Charms exam, only that had to do so without using any of their wands. Cora told them that she didn't expect the charms to be quite as powerful as they were with a wand, because they'd had such a short time to learn them without their wands, she just wanted to know that they knew how to use magic without them.

After that they had astronomy which was another subject he did well in, second best only to Lavender Brown who seemed to excel at any of the fortune telling classes. It seemed apparent to everyone that she would go into a career concerning a sixth sense, but no one could quite figure out which one.

The second to last exam everyone had was Defense The Dark Arts, and Trey was glad his father had gotten such an interesting exam. None of the other teachers would've thought about an obstacle course. He stood off to the side as Ron and Harry finished the course, waiting for Hermione to come out. He was just as startled as his dad when Hermione came out of the trunk screaming. He wrapped his arms around her as she tried to come down while Harry and Ron tried to fight laughter as they found out her biggest fear was failure.

They slowly walked back to the castle for lunch but stopped short as they came across Cornelius Fudge standing in front of the castle. Trey felt Hermione back up a bit as Harry spoke with Fudge. Suddenly he heard Ron burst out in anger at Fudge. He seemed to be yelling about Buckbeak being innocent while two men, one older, and one about the age of Trey's dad walked up. Trey saw Hermione jab him in the ribs and all of them made their way to the Great Hall.

"Why'd you stop me," Ron was complaining to Hermione. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

Trey for once agreed with Ron. He also knew that there was nothing about the ministry that was justice anymore. He listened as Hermione lectured Ron on getting his dad in trouble as he pulled out his arithmancy book and started studying for his exam. He knew Hermione had taken her exam on Monday, though he didn't know how seeing as she spent the whole day with them, but his had been scheduled during the Divination exam, and Hermione's Muggle Studies exam. About a half hour later they walked upstairs to their exams, Hermione an Trey leaving Harry and Ron at the first floor so they can walk to their classrooms. He kissed her goodbye at the room to her ancient runes classroom and continued the walk to Professor Vector's exam.

About two hours later he walked out with his hair sticking up from the many times he'd run his fingers through it. The white streak he'd had from birth that his mom told him was because his dad was a werewolf was showing more prominently than usual.

He walked into the common room and sat down in a chair beside Hermione and Ron at one of the tables. Hermione was staring at a small piece of parchment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're going to execute Buckbeak at sunset," Ron said quietly.

Trey was sat back stunned. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, especially after how the ministry had treated his father. He felt bad for Hagrid. Buckbeak was not a dangerous Hippogriff. He had just been angry at Draco for calling him ugly. They heard someone crawl through the portrait hole with a confused look on his face.

"Professor Trelawney just told me," Harry panted sounding like he'd run all the way from the Divination Room, but he stopped what he was saying when he looked at them.

"Buckbeak lost," Ron said and Trey was surprised by he sadness in his voice. "Hagrid just sent this."

Ron handed Harry the letter and they watched as a look of horror crossed his features.

"We've got to go," said Harry as he looked up. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner."

"Sunset, though," Ron said as if lost in a daze. "We'd never be allowed. . .'specially you Harry."

"He's right," Trey said softly.

"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak. . ."

"Where is it," Hermione asked suddenly and Trey looked at her in shock.

"I left it in the passage way under the one eyed witch when Snape almost caught me sneaking into Hogsmeade," he said softly. "If he sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble."

"That's true," Hermione said slowly getting to her feet. "If he saw you. . .how o you open the witch's hump again?"

"You --- You tap it and say, Dissendium," said Harry. "But ---"

Harry stopped when he saw Hermione walk out of the Common Room.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron asked in shock.

A few minutes later Hermione walked back into the Common Room and pulled the Invisibility Cloak out from under her robes.

"Hermione I don't know what's gotten into you lately," Ron praised. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney."

"Well we all knew she had it in her," Trey said with a smile. "I'll go with you guys, but I won't need to use the Invisibility Cloak."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"My dad is the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor," Trey said simply. "I'll just tell them my dad asked me to return one of the creatures that we used in class to Hagrid."

"Good plan," Harry said.

A few hours later they walked to dinner with everyone else. But after dinner instead of going to Gryffindor Tower afterwards, they hid in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening until they were sure no one else was left around. Hermione poked her head out the door and turned back to them.

"All clear, come on," she said.

They walked very closely together to keep others from seeing them, as Trey walked beside them as slow as possible so as to not leave them behind. They reached Hagrid's cabin and Trey watched as Harry's hand reached out and knocked.

"It's us," he heard Harry hiss as Hagrid opened the door. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak, let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come," Hagrid whispered as he stood back while they walked inside.

Harry pulled the cloak off them as Hagrid shut the door. Trey looked at Hagrid sadly. The look on Hagrid's face was the same he'd seen on his dad's at the trial. He looked lost. It was as if none of it was really happening to him. He didn't know what to do or say, and it broke all of their hearts.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid," Hermione asked softly.

"I---I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk as he tried to steady his hands to make tea. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' --- an' smell fresh air --- before ---"

His hands started shaking so bad that he lost his grip on the milk Jug and it shattered all over the floor. Hermione stopped him from cleaning up the mess by doing it for him. Trey put his hand on Hagrid's shoulder to calm him down.

"There's another one in the cupboard," he said sitting down.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore---"

"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared. . . . You know what Lucius Malfoy's like . . . threatened 'em. I expect . . . an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pa o' Malfoy's . . .but it'll be quick an' clean . . . an' I'll be beside him . . ."

They watched as his eyes darted all around the cabin.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it --- while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter --- ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore. . . ."

Trey turned as he heard Hermione fight back a sob.

"We're stay with you too, Hagrid," she began but Hagrid shook his head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway. . . . I Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."

Trey looked at Hermione sadly as he saw teh tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to hide it by making them all tea, but as she went to pour milk into teh jug, she let out a shriek.

"Ron! I---I dont believe it, its Scabbers!"

Ron stared at her like she'd grown two heads.

"What are you talking about?"

Trey watched as Hermione showed Ron the jug with the rat in it. Ron picked up the seemingly terrified rat.

"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats. There's nothing here to hurt you."

Trey watched the struggling rat and a feeling of unease started to form in his stomach. He knew there was something strange about the rat, he just didn't know what it was.

"They're coming," Hagrid said.

They turned around adn saw a group of men walking down the castle steps. Dumbledore was leaning the pack, followed closely by Fudge, the old Committee member, and then Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid and Harry saw him trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here. . . . Go now. . . ."

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. Hagrid let them out the back way. They saw Buckbeak a few yards away and Hagrid tried to rush them off.

"They can't kill him," Hermione protested.

"Go," said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They had no choice. Hermione threw over all of them, and they heard voices at the front of the cabin.

"Go quick," Hagrid said hoarsely. "Don' listen."

He strode back into his cabin as someone knocked on his door. The group slowly set off around Hagrid's cabin.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it. I can't bear it."

They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. It was almost sunset and they tried to walk as fast as possible back to Hogwarts. Then Ron stopped dead.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione begged and Trey reached out to hold her hand

"It's Scabbers---he won't---stay put---"

Trey felt Ron bend over to keep Scabbers in his pocket but the rat had lost it's mind. Trey had felt that something odd was going on, and this just enforced his belief. There was something strange about that rat.

"Scabbers, it's me you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.

Trey heard the door open behind him, and obviously so didn't Hermione because she started shaking.

"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" she breathed.

"Okay--- Scabbers stay put---"

Thye walked forward, and tried not to listen to the voices behind them, and then Ron stopped again.

"I can't hold him--- Scabbers, shut up, Everyone'll hear us."

"Ron just put the crazy rat down. He's going to get us---"

Trey fell silent as they heard without warning, the swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed and fell into Trey's arms.

"They did it," she whispered hoarsely. "I d--don't believe it --- they did it!"

Trey pulled Hermione into his arms as his mind raced with shock. He knew that the Ministry had no respect for Magical Creatures, but he still had trouble believing they'd kill one just because someone told them too.

"Hagrid," he heard Harry mutter and felt him turn to hurry towards him.

They all reached out and pulled Harry back to them.

"We can't," Ron said, even though he was paper white with shock. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him. . . ."

"How could they?" Hermione said shakily. "How could they/'

"Come on," Ron said while his teeth chattered.

They set back off and headed for the castle walking as slow as possible so that the cloak doesn't fall off. By the time they reached open ground darkness was a cloak upon the earth.

"Scabbers, keep still," Trey heard Ron hiss. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still --- OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron be quiet," Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute ---"

"He won't --- stay put --- "

Trey knew that the rat was terrified but he was tempted to throw it across the field.

"What's the matter with him?"

Trey noticed where Harry was gazing and he and Hermione saw Crookshanks walking towards them.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

Crookshanks kept walking towards them.

"Scabbers --- NO!"

Trey saw the rat run from Ron's and scamper away. As soon as Crookshanks saw him, he ran after him, causing Ron to abandon the Invisibility Cloak, and run after Scabbers.

"Ron!" Hermione said painfully.

Her, Trey, and Harry looked at each other before chasing after Ron, leaving the Invisibility Cloak on the ground. They almost fell over Ron as he tried to pry Scabbers from Crookshanks.

"Ron --- come on --- back under the cloak ---" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore --- the Minister --- they'll be coming back out in a minute---"

Trey and Harry turned as they heard the pounding on the ground. Bounding towards them was a great black pale eyed dog. Trey had no time to think as the dog jumped over him, paws hitting Harry in the chest and landing on the ground a few feet away from him. He turned for a second attack and Ron pushed Harry aside, the dogs jaws fastening on his arm as he did so. Trey watched as Harry lunged forward and tried to break the dog away from Ron, but he dragged him away anyway. Then out of nowhere he heard something hit Harry.

"Lumos," he heard Harry whisper.

He was shocked when he saw that Harry's wand lit up the Whomping Willow. Trey saw the dog dragging Ron into the tree, and winced at the unmistakable sound of a breaking bone filled the air.

"Harry --- we've got to go for help," Hermione gasped and Trey turned to see her shoulder bleeding.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time ---"

"Harry --- we're never going to get through without help ---"

Trey dodged another branch to try and get to Hermione.

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panting darting away from the branches. Trey for once agreed with Harry over Hermione. Ron might not survive if they went for help.

Trey hear Hermione whispering for help, and watched as Crookshanks ran forward. He slipped through the braches, and placed his paw on a knot at the foot of the trunk, causing the tree to freeze.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione said in surprise. "How did he know ---"

"Because he's friends with that dog," Harry muttered. "I've seen them together. Come on--- and keep your wands out ---"

It took them just seconds to get to the tree, but by time they got there, Crookshanks had disappeared. Trey followed Harry and Hermione down the tunnel, and they set off after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I don't know," Harry said. "It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it. . . . It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade. . . ."

It was hard for them to get through the tunnel bent backed but went as fast as they could, while following Crookshanks. Trey tried to catch his breath as they followed Crookshanks through the tunnel. Soon they could see a dim light through an opening. They paused trying to catch their breath and edged forward. Trey and Hermione lit their wands along with Harry's to see what lay around in the room. It was a very dusty abused room. Harry glanced at Trey and Hermione, who nodded at him. They followed him out of the whole into the deserted room, and Hermione reached forward to grab Hermione's arm.

"Harry," she said softly. "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

Harry looked at the abused room and motioned to the furniture.

"Ghosts didn't do that," Harry said slowly and Trey found himself agreeing with him.

They heard a creak over head and looked towards the ceiling. Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione and Trey watched as she let go, and sighed at the finger marks on Harry's arm. She was frightened and didn't want to say anything. They followed Harry to the hallway and up the poor excuse for a stair case. They extinguished the light on their wands together and crept toward the open door hearing a low moan an then a deep purring. They all looked at each other and nodded again before Harry lead the way into the bedroom.

Laying on the bed was Crookshanks, and on the floor beside him, holding a broken leg was Ron. All three of them ran towards him.

"Ron, are you okay," Hermione asked.

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned and Trey felt himself go cold. "Harry, it's a trap ---"

"What ---"

"He's the dog . . . He's an animagus. . . ."

Trey glanced to where Ron was staring and saw the man in the shadows close the door. He, Hermione, and Harry stood and faced him as one. The man had bright gray eyes, that Ron was sure he'd seen before and he looked like a corpse except that they were shinning. He was so think, that he looked like a skeleton. He knew that he was staring into the face of his dad's old friend, Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, causing all their wands to fly out of their hands.

(End Chapter)

Well that's it for now. I hope you review. (On knees begging)


	23. Werewolves and Animagi

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Well I'm almost at the end; only a few more chapters to go. Hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I have. Oh, the scene with Severus is going to be completely different from the book because he isn't an evil ass in my stories sorry. So no flames on that please. Oh the friend of Cora's near the end. Remember that's Cora's friend from France. This chapter takes a lot from the book, but I couldn't do it any other way. Sorry.

Chapter Title: Werewolves and Animagi

Disclaimer: Well, you all know by now that I'm just a fan fiction writer.

(On With the Story)

"No," Remus said softly as he saw two names flash across the corner of the Marauder's Map. "Impossible."

"Remus, what's wrong," Cora asked as she walked into the room.

"Something's going on, and I have to find out what it is," Remus said pulling out two pieces of parchment and writing notes on them. "Can you please have a house elf take these to Jack and Dumbledore."

"I can take them," Cora said quickly.

"You're six months pregnant," Remus said with a smile. "If you want to walk all the way up to the seventh floor to Gryffindor Tower be my guess, but I would think it would be difficult."

"Good point," Cora said with a laugh. "I'll just take Dumbledore's and he'll deliver Jack's."

"Good idea," Remus said as he finished writing.

Cora picked up the notes and kissed him.

"Be careful, okay?" she asked.

"Always," Remus said with a smile.

Cora walked out of the office, and Remus looked down at the parchment.

"What really happened that night," he said softly staring as the names Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black disappeared off the map.

Remus stood up from his desk and pulled on his cloak. He hurried out the classroom and down the staircase, into the entrance hall. He walked out of the castle and dashed down the front steps and crossed the lawn. He picked up a stick off the ground, and prodded the knot on the bottom of the tree. Then climbed into it's tunnel.

Cora walked up to the phoenix statue on the first floor and muttered Dumbledore's password. The phoenix jumped and Cora stepped on it. The phoenix glided it's way up to Dumbledore's office door and Cora knocked.

"Come on in," he called.

Cora walked into the office and smiled when she saw McGonagall, and Dumbledore's daughter Morgana sitting at his desk with him drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah, Cora, what brings you here so late, things are good with the pregnancy aren't they?" he asked.

"Thing's are great," Cora said with a smile. "Remus wanted me to bring you this, apparently something important is going on."

She walked up to the desk and handed Dumbledore the note's that Remus gave her. He unfolded the one with his name on it, and his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Minerva," he said sharply.

"Yes Albus," she asked.

"Please take this note to Mr. Renaldy, I believe he would want to get it as soon as possible," he said quickly.

"Of course," she said taking the note from him, and walking out of the office.

"What's wrong Albus, what's going on," Cora asked him confused.

"It would seem that someone has gotten onto Hogwarts grounds rather uninvited, and Remus has gone to stop him," Dumbledore said quietly.

"He told me he was going to be careful," she said angrily.

"He was never very careful when it came to protecting those he cared about Cora," Dumbledore said with a smile, and Cora sighed before sitting down.

"So, I hear you and Remus are having a little girl," he asked.

"Yeah, we're going to name her Rebecca," Cora said smiling at the thought.

"Congratulations," he said smiling at Morgana. "Daughter's can be a wonderful blessing; even if they have decided to spend the summer in Romania with a bunch of dragons."

"Is that where you're going Morgana?" Cora asked her.

"Yes, someone from over there owled me and asked me to come spend the summer with them, and I wanted to see Charlie anyway, it's been way too long since I've seen him, so I decided to go," she said smiling.

"Good," Cora said with a smile. "I hope things work out for you two."

"So don't I," Morgana said while rising. "I'm going to my room to pack. It's been wonderful spending this time with you dad."

"You too Morgana, come visit more often," he told her.

"I promise I will," she told him. "As soon as I win Charlie Weasely back."

Dumbledore nodded and she walked out the room.

"You have a wonderful daughter," Cora told him.

"I know," Dumbledore said with a proud smile.

"WHERE UP HERE!" Remus heard Hermione's voice yell. "WHERE UP HERE --- SIRIUS BLACK --- _QUICK!_"

Remus hurried up the steps to the second floor in the Shrieking Shack. He knew from the Marauder's Map that Trey was with them, and if Sirius Black was the murderer everyone thought he was, Remus wasn't going to give him anymore time with his son.

He shot the door to the room open with his wand and hurried into the room. He glanced around the room quickly and saw Trey and Hermione huddled in the room, with Hermione's head buried in his chest. He saw Ron laying on the floor holding his leg, and at last, saw Harry standing with his wand pointing at Sirius's heart.

Trey looked up at his dad in shock. He'd never seen his dad so scared in his life. His face was as white as a sheet, and he looked about ready to kill someone. It was new to see his passive father like that.

"Expelliarmus," he heard his father shout.

Trey, Hermione, and Harry felt the wands they were holding fly from their hands. His father caught them all and then moved further into the room staring at Sirius.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Trey stared at his dad in confusion. He was talking to Sirius. He glanced at Sirius's expressionless face, and few a few seconds Sirius didn't do anything at all. Then they watched as he slowly pointed straight at Ron.

"But then . . .," Remus muttered staring at Black. ". . . why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" --- Trey watched as his eyes widened as though he was reading Black's mind. "--- Unless he was the one . . . Unless you switched . . . Without telling me?"

Sirius nodded without looking away from Remus's eyes.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly. "What's going on ---"

Trey was wondering the same thing silently to himself until he saw his brother help Sirius to his feet and embrace him in a hug.

"Dad," Trey asked in confusion. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT," Hermione screamed beside him.

Remus backed away from Sirius and turned to them. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Trey? Wow, he's grown up," Sirius said hoarsely.

Remus wasn't listening to Sirius though, because Hermione was staring at him wild-eyed.

"You --- you," she stuttered.

"Hermione ---"

"--- you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down ---"

"Please Hermione, don't do this," Trey said quietly knowing what she was going to say.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you ---"

"Hermione please listen to me," Remus shouted trying to get Hermione's attention, Trey knew he was panicking. "I can explain ---"

Trey watched as Harry started shaking, and he couldn't stand it, they were going to hate his father, and he knew his father could never do what they thought he was doing. At least he hoped his father couldn't.

"I trusted you," Harry shouted. "All this time you've been his friend."

"You're wrong," Remus said. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now. Let me explain."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too, he's a werewolf."

Trey stared at Hermione in the silence. He had no idea how she could believe his father wanted Harry dead.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead . . ." Trey felt his heart break at teh look of revulsion passed over his fathers face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Their attention was drawn to Ron when he tried to sit up but felt back with a whimper of pain. Lupin walked over to him, looking worried but Ron gasped out,

"Get away from me werewolf."

Trey felt himself go cold and couldn't help but feel himself lose his concern for Ron. He should've have known Ron would think that about his father. He looked at his father who was obviously hurt by what Ron said.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked turning towards Hermione.

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay. . . ."

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. . . . Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy."

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

Jack slowly walked into Dumbledore's office. He couldn't believe the note he'd just gotten from Remus. He sat down in one of the chairs and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Renaldy," he said.

"Hello Headmaster," Jack replied. "I believe this is the first time I've been in this office without being caught by Filch first."

"I believe it is," Dumbledore said with a chuckle his blue eyes twinkling.

"So, is it true Headmaster?" Jack asked. "Is he really here?"

"Yes Jack, he is," Dumbledore said solemnly.

Jack smiled and leaned forward to take a piece of candy off Dumbledore's desk.

"I can't believe it," he said. "After all these years, he's back."

"Well, you know this doesn't mean anything Jack, there's a lot to be done before he can go home safely."

"I know, but he's here, and I can see him, that's all I care about,' Jack said softly.

"Do you remember him Jack," Dumbledore asked him carefully.

"No, not really," Jack said shaking his head. "Mostly I remember impressions, I do have one memory though. I guess it was right before he left, when I was two, but I remember someone looking down at me, he had my eyes, that's how I know it was him, but he picked me up and put me on my shoulders. It's not much, but it's all I have."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and nodded softly.

"What's your mom think?" he asked.

"She never gave up on him. She tried to move on, and almost got married but she called it off last week, she wasn't in love with him, and she couldn't pretend to be," he said.

"Good, I'm glad she trusted her heart," Dumbledore said with a nod. "What about your sisters, do you think I should contact them?"

"It wouldn't do much, Estella never saw him, so seeing him now wouldn't mean much to her, and Taya doesn't believe in him like me and my mom do," Jack said softly looking down.

"Twins, and yet you're so different," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yeah," Jack said looking down at the letter in his hand, praying it was the truth.

"This place is haunted!" Ron called out and Trey looked at him like he was dumb.

It was Hogwarts, almost everything was haunted. The school was even haunted.

"It's not," his dad said looking at the door confused. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. . . . The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

Trey looked at his dad in shock and had to suppress a shudder. His dad pushed the hair out of his eyes and thought for a moment before saying, "That's where all of this starts --- with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten . . . And if I hadn't been so foolhardy. . . ."

Trey felt a wave of sadness come over him at the tired look on his fathers face, and Ron tried to interrupt him, but Hermione shushed him and leaned on Ron while watching Remus intently.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform. . . . I am able to curl up in y office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the oon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school. . . ." Remus sighed and Trey watched him in rapt attention. He'd never heard his dad speak so freely about his past. His dad turned to Harry and gave him a grim look. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house," --- he looked miserably around the room, --- "the tunnel that leads to it, they were built for my use. Once a month I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Trey looked around the room and then at Hermione. The looked in her eyes told him the same thing he was thinking. That was a miserable way to spend your time at Hogwarts.

"My transformations in those days were --- were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor. . . . Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it. . . .

"But apart from my transformations, i was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black . . . Peter Pettigrew . . . And, of course, your father, Harry --- James Potter.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that i had to go home to see her. . . . I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they like you, Hermione worked out the truth. . . .

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead,, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" said Harry astounded.

"Yes, indeed," said Remus smiling, and Trey had to fight back shock. "It took them the better part of three year to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the animagus transformation can go horribly wrong --- one reason the ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" said Hermione confused.

"They couldn't keep m company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Remus. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out off the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed .. . . Peter, as the smallest could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, i became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them.

"Hurry up Remus," Sirius snarled and Trey looked at him angrily.

"Don't interrupt him," he said annoyed. "He's telling the story as he sees fit."

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there," Remus said smiling at Trey thankfully. "Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals they were ale to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did. . . . And that's how we came to write teh Marauder's Map, and sign it with out nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal," Harry began to ask but Hermione cut him off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given teh others the slip, and bitten somebody?" Hermione asked and Trey agreed, he was surprised his father went along with it, he wouldn't even let Trey at his house during a full moon.

"A thought that still haunts me," said Remus heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless --- carried away with our own cleverness."

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course . . . He had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I knew as breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next months adventure. And I haven't changed . . . "

"Dad, what're you saying," Trey asked him.

Remus ignored Trey as his voice hardened, and he started speaking again, the self disgust was evident in his voice.

"All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because i was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me . . . And Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using Dark Arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it . . . So, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape," Black said harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers for the first time in minutes looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Remus heavily. "He's teaching here as well."

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all yeah that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons . . . You see, Sirius here played a truck on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me ---"

Trey looked Sirius surprised when Sirius just snickered.

"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to . . Hoping he could get us expelled. . . . "

"Severus was very interested in where i went every month." Remus told them. "We were in the same year, you know, and we -- er -- didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field . . . Anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey on evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be --- er --- amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it --- if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf --- but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life . . . Snape glimpsed me, thought, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was. . . ."

"Are you nuts? Do you know what they could have done to him if he'd bitten Snape?" Trey thundered at Sirius who had the brains to at least look ashamed. "The ministry would have taken even more from him! They could have forced him to live alone for the rest of his life!"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered the voice of Snape from the door way as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak his wand out and ready.

Without thinking all the children jumped and pointed their wands at Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" they all yelled in unison throwing Snape against the wall unconscious.

Cora sat by herself in front of the fireplace drinking a hot cup of tea while waiting for Remus to come back. She was beginning to worry with him being gone so long.

"Boo," a voice called out and she turned to the fire place in shock.

"Valerie," she said smiling. "Wow, it's good to see you."

Valeria climbed out the fireplace and Cora looked at her in shock. She looked as if death had walked over her. Cora looked at the ground when it finally clicked in her mind. Aiden was Valerie's life mate, and because he was worried about his family killing her, he was killing them both by staying away.

"When did this happen?" Valerie asked nodding to Cora's stomach.

"Around Christmas," Cora said with a smile. "It's Remus's."

"The werewolf?" Valerie asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Cora said nodding. "The ministry allowed us to keep the baby."

"Good," Valerie said sitting down.

"How are you feeling Valerie," Cora asked her.

"Alright I guess. I got a letter from Aiden a few days ago. He wants to see me, and Cora, I know it's dumb, but I want to see him too," she said with tears in her eyes. "I miss him so much. He meant everything to me."

"He still does doesn't he?" Cora asked him.

"Of course he does, I love him," Valerie said softly. "I don't know why, but I still do."

"Can I tell you something," Cora asked her. "Aiden will probably be mad at me for telling you, but you deserve to know."

"What?" Valerie asked her.

"He still loves you, he told me that," she said softly. "He only left you because he is from a family of Werewolf hunters and he didn't want you to be found by them, because he loves you so much."

"Are you serious?" Valerie asked shocked.

"Yes," Cora told her.

"Wow," Valerie said sitting back. "I kept holing there was a reason behind his leaving me, other than the fact that I was a werewolf. You have no idea what that means to me Cora."

"I believe I do," Cora said with a smile, putting a hand on her stomach.

Valerie smiled at her and leaned back in the chair.

"Good, because Aiden wanted me to meet him here," she said softly, leaving Cora stunned in her chair.

(End Chapter)

I hope you liked it, and Kate, thanks for the wonderful review.


	24. Full Moons and Secret Truths

Lights In The Darkness

Author's Note: Could it be that I'm actually going to finish this story. I mean it's been almost three years since I've started it, and Kate, sorry but I can't tell you what you asked about. It's just not possible. The full moon is too important in this chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry, I've gone over the chapter's that I've uploaded recently and I've noticed the spelling and grammatical errors, but well, I hate reading things I write, and I don't have anyone read them before I put them up. Sorry. Once again, so you know, Valerie and Aiden know Cora from France, they were in a few chapters around Halloween.

Disclaimer: No mine . . . . . . (TEAR!)

Chapter Title: Full Moons And Hidden Truths

(Chapter Begins)

"You did what?" Cora asked her shocked.

"Well, he figured it was neutral territory," Valerie said with a shrug and Cora shook her head in amazement.

"Well, when is he supposed to be here," she asked.

"About now," Valerie said looking at her watch and then at the ground.

Cora nodded and Aiden clambered out of the fireplace. If there was one thing she could say about him, it was that he was always punctual. She smiled as he caught sight of Valerie. The look on his face was priceless, and she wished he had a camera. He looked as if he'd stepped into a dream.

"Valerie," he said softly, and for the first time Cora noticed the haggard look to him.

He had looked sick last time she'd seen him but she hadn't expected him to look quite so sick. She turned to Valerie who just reached out and took Aiden's hands in her own.

"I missed you," he told her.

Valerie smiled at him and nodded.

"I missed you too," she told him. "So much."

He nodded quickly and looked down at the ground in front of him.

"You, being a werewolf, it doesn't matter to me, you know that right?" he asked her. "That's not why I left. I love you Valerie, I always have."

"I know," Valerie said as her voice caught in her throat. "Cora told me."

"Oh," Aiden said and looked at Cora in surprise. "Thanks I guess Cora."

Cora chuckled before picking up her tea and standing up.

"I'll leave you two alone now," she said with a smile. "If Remus walks in while you two are still here, tell him his potion is on his desk. The moon won't be up for a little while."

"That's right, it is a full moon isn't it," Valerie said softly looking at the window.

"Yeah," Aiden said.

"What're you going to tell your family Aiden, when they find out that we're together and that I'm a werewolf?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," Aiden told her. "I don't know if you've realized or not, but I'm your life mate Valerie."

Cora turned around in surprise at those words and looked between the two. She didn't know how she hadn't realized it before. She should've realized that they were life mates when she saw how sick Valerie was after the break up. She was glad she loved Remus, and that they were together. Seeing Valerie and Aiden only made the dangerous of her and Remus not being together held.

"Didn't you ever here, Ron?" said Remus. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

Trey thought back and he realized that his dad was right, and Scabbers had a toe missing on one of his paws. he knew the others thought that his dad was crazy, but it actually made sense.

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right ---"

"Twelve years, in fact," said Remus. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We --- we've been taking good care of him!" Ron protested.

"Not looking too good at the moment, thought, is he," said Remus. "I'd guess he's been loosing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again. . . ."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" yelled Ron and Trey glared, the cat wasn't mad, cats eat rats, it's life.

"This cat isn't mad," Sirius said petting Crookshanks on the head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me. . . . Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me."

"What do you mean," Hermione asked from beside Trey.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't . . . So he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me. . . . As I understand it, he took them from a boys bedside table. . . . But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it. . . ." Sirius said hoarsely. "This cat --- Crookshanks did you call him? Told me that Peter had left blood on the sheets . . . I suppose he bit himself. . . Well faking his own death had worked once. . . ."

"And why did he fake his death," Harry shouted and Trey jumped in surprise. He had been so quiet this whole time, he felt that Harry had started to believe them. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," Remus tried to intervene. "Harry ---"

"Yes I have," Sirius said coldly and Trey stared at him in shock. If he was Sirius he wouldn't have admitted that.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!"

"Harry," Remus said urgently and Trey was shocked by the fierceness in his voice. If he had spoken like this to the ministry Trey was sure the ministry would have given in within seconds. "Don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down, but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father, Sirius tracked Peter down."

"THATS NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THERE SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

"Seriously Harry, child down before you have a heart attack," Trey told him.

"Harry . . . I as good as killed them," Sirius said so sorrowfully that Trey turned to him in surprise. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-keeper instead of me. . . . I'm to blame, I know it. . . . The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies . . . I realized what Peter must've done . . . What I'd done. . . ."

He turned away and Trey was surprised to see the tears in his eyes. He'd never seen a grown man cry before in his life. He caught Sirius's eyes and nodded to show that he believed him. His father wouldn't stand up for someone who wasn't really innocent. Sirius smiled at him gratefully and Trey turned back to his father.

"Enough of this," he said and there was a cold note in his voice that in all his life Trey prayed he would never hear again. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat,"

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you," Ron asked.

"Force him to show himself," said Remus. "If he's really a rat, then it won't hurt him."

After a moments hesitation, Ron handed over his rat.

"Ready Sirius," Remus asked.

Sirius had already picked up Snape's want and approached Lupin.

"Together?" he asked.

"I think so," Remus said heavily. "On the count of three. One --- two --- THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light shot from both wands freezing Scabbers in mid air. Soon, the body of a full grown man shot from the appearance of the rat.

"Well, hello, Peter," Trey heard his father say mildly as his eyes adjusted to the dark once again. "Long time, no see."

"Seriously. Headmaster, when is he going to be here, I know you're getting tired of me sitting here in your office," Jack said quietly.

"I'm not," Dumbledore said with a smile. "How about you tell me what you're going to say when you see him?"

"I don't know what I'm going to say," Jack said softly. "It's been nearly twelve years since I've seen him."

"That's meant a lot to you , hasn't it," Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At first it did," Jack said with a nod. "My mom put me in a muggle school so that way I could get an education before coming to Hogwarts. They always had these father's day specials, and you could bring your dad to school on certain days, and it just hurt. Muggle children, actually any children can be rather cold when it comes to stuff like that."

"I see," Dumbledore said opening a piece of candy.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I know it broke my mom's heart to put us through that, and I believe that's why she started dating again, but she could never move on. I guess she could never find someone like my dad. I hear it was pretty unforgettable."

"That he was. I can honestly say I've never met another student like him," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Not even me," Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're getting there," Dumbledore said with a laugh.

Jack smiled at him and leaned back in his chair.

"You know I'm one of your favorite students," he said with a smirk.

"Well of course you are Jack, you keep me young by making me chase after you."

Jack smiled and pulled out one of his books. If he had to wait for his father, he would at least read while he could.

"I don't know how I did it," Sirius was saying slowly. :I think the only reason I didn't lose my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me. . . But it kept me sane and knowing who I am . . . Helped me keep my powers . . . So when it all became . . . Too much . . . I could transform in my cell . . . Become a dog. Dementors can't see, you now. . . ." he swallowed and the pained look on his face brought tears to Trey's eyes. He couldn't imagine someone going though all that Sirius had gone through. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions. . . . They could tell that my feelings were less --- less human, less complex when I was a dog . . . But they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand. . . .

"But then i saw Peter in that picture . . . I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry . . Perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again. . . . Ready to strike the moment he could be sure of allies . . . And ready to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors. . . .

"So you see, i had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive. . . ."

Trey took a deep breath and looked at Peter with a rising hatred in his chest. The man had destroyed the lives of so many people just because he was a coward. He took Harry's parents from him. He destroyed Sirius with his cruel act, and killed so many innocent people. He was almost as evil as Voldemort himself.

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it. . . . It wasn't a happy feeling . . . It was an obsession . . . But it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, i slipped past them as a dog. . . . It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused. . . . I was think, very thin, thing enough to slip through the bars. . . . I swam as a dog back to the mainland. . . . I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry. . . ."

He turned to Harry and Trey saw that Harry was almost won over and he felt great relief in his heart at the fact.

"Believe me," said Sirius hoarsely. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Trey saw Harry nod.

"NO!"

Pettigrew was on his knees acting as if Harry's nod was his death sentence. Trey suddenly felt sorry for Braydon, his father was such a coward.

"Sirius --- it's me. . . It's Peter . . . Your friend . . . You wouldn't. . . "

Black ignored him and aimed a kick as his face, causing him to jump back.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," Sirius said and Trey fought hard not to laugh at that.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squealed to his dad. "You don't believe this . . . Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Remus. "I assume that's the reason you didn't tell me, Sirius?"

The casual tone of Remus's voice was raising the hair's on the back of Sirius's neck.

"Forgive me Remus," said Sirius softly.

"Not at all Padfoot, old friend," said Remus pulling of his robe sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," said Sirius, pulling up his sleeves with a smile. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Remus grimly.

Trey felt as though his stomach at dropped out. His father was not a murderer. He understood that Peter was a follower of Voldemort, but they shouldn't kill him.

"You wouldn't . . . You won't. . . . " Peter said in fear.

"Ron . . . Haven't I been a good friend . . . A good pet? You won't let hem kill me, Ron, will you . . . You're on my side, aren't you?"

Trey felt a sick feeling rise in his stomach. He wanted Peter to pay for what he did to everyone, but he didn't want his father to kill him. His father had spent his whole life avoiding hurting others.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" Ron cried out.

"Kind boy . . . Kind master . . . " he begged crawling to Ron. "You won't let them do it. . . I was your rat, I was a good pet. . ."

"If you made a better rat then a human, it's not much to brag about," Sirius growled as Trey tried to catch his dad's eyes, but Remus seemed to have forgotten he was there after everything that'd been said and done.

"Sweet girl. . .clever girl. . .you --- you won't let them, help me . . ."

Trey helped Hermione pull her robes out of Pettigrew's fingers.

"Don't touch her," he said angrily.

Trey's eyes widened in disbelief and anger as Peter turned to Harry in defense.

"Harry . . . Harry . . . You look just like your father . . . Just like him. . ."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Sirius bellowed. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT JAMES TO HIM?"

"Harry," Peter begged. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. . . . James would have understood, Harry . . . He would have shown me mercy. . . ."

Trey's eyes widened in horror when as one his dad and Sirius stepped forward and pushed Peter onto the floor.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Sirius as he shook with fury. "Do you deny it."

Trey fought with disgust as Peter started crying. The man was truly pitiful.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done?" Peter whined. " The Dark Lord. . . You have weapons you can't imagine. . . . I was scared Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen. . . . He-who-must-not-be-named forced me."

"DON'T LIE," Sirius thundered. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He-he was taking over every where," Peter panted. "Wh-what was there to gain by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" Sirius yelled angrily, he looked mad enough that it scared Trey. "Only innocent lives Peter!"

"You don't understand," Peter whined pitifully. "He would have killed me, Sirius."

"THEN YOU SHOULD AHVE DIED!" Sirius yelled. "DIED THAN BETRAYED YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Trey went cold as his father and Sirius now stood side by side with their wands raised.

"You should have realized," he said softly. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would. Goodbye Peter."

Hermione buried her head in Trey's chest and closed her eyes. He sat fixed to where he was sitting. Begging silently for his father not to kill Peter.

"No!" Harry called out running forward and stepping forward. "You can't kill him. You just can't."

Thank you Harry, Trey said silently.

Cora sat on the couch drinking a hot cup of tea watching the fire. Remus hadn't been back yet, and she was getting worried. Aiden and Valerie had left a few minutes later to get some things straightened out between them. She heard a knock on the door and went forward to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Katrina standing out in the hall looking worried.

"Have you seen Severus," she asked quickly. "He's been gone about an hour when he was supposed to just drop off Remus's potion."

"No, and I haven't seen Remus for about two hours," she said softly. "He hasn't even been back to take his potion."

"Oh my god," Katrina said walking into the room. "Remus doesn't miss something like that unless it's important."

"I know, that's why I'm worried," Cora told him.

"I hope everything is okay," Katrina said quietly.

"I hope so too," Cora replied leading her towards the couch.

"Well," said Katrina slowly. "I can keep you company when we wait. You can tell me why I didn't know about that baby sooner."

Cora smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, and you can tell me what it's like to be a mom," she said.

"Of course," Katrina agreed.

They sat down on the couch and Cora sat across from her.

"Do you seriously want to know why I didn't tell you about the baby sooner?"

"Of course I do."

"Fine," Cora sighed. "The Ministry regulated which werewolves can have babies and which ones can't," she said softly. "Because i am the life mate of a werewolf, and because I am a wolf Animagi, the ministry didn't want me and Remus to have children. It took a very beautiful speech by Trey in order for them to let me have this baby."

"Wow," Katrina said quietly. "I knew I didn't like the Ministry, now I have even more of a reason. What assholes!"

Cora smiled in agreement and took a sip of her hot tea.

"Who's with the twins?" she asked.

"Ethan, Sheridan, and Emily," Katrina told her.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to leave your son at home with his girlfriend?" Cora asked her.

"She's a good kid, I trust her," Katrina said smiling. "Anyways, she loves the twins, she'll spend as much time with them as possible."

They walked slowly across Hogwarts grounds. Trey was walking behind Sirius and Harry with Hermione. He knew his dad had his wand pointing at Peter, warning him not to make one wrong step. It was silent in their group until he heard Sirius speak up.

"Oi, Remus, do you think Bella will be happy to see me," he asked.

"More than you know," Remus said back with a smile and Sirius nodded.

"Good," he said, and they all fell silent again.

They continued making their way slowly and silently across the Hogwarts grounds. And then Trey saw the light of the moon wash over them and he froze making Hermione stop beside him. Up ahead he saw Snape collide with Remus and Sirius make Harry stop. His dad had gone rigid, a few seconds later, her dad's body started shaking.

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed beside him. "He hasn't taken his potion! He isn't safe!"

Harry saw Ron dart forward and knew he was going to try and save Ron. With Harry distracting Sirius, he dodged around him to try and get to his father. If Cora could calm him, he was certain he would be able to; wolves are very protective of their cubs, so it would make sense that a werewolf would try and protect their child. He reached his father's side, and noticed that he was almost fully wolf. All that was left was the snout.

He reached forward and tried to grab a hold of the hairy arm.

"Dad!" he called out, trying to reach the human side of his father. "Dad, can you hear me?"

It was too late, too much of Remus's mind was gone to the wolf. The nearly full werewolf reared back and swung a clawed arm swept out and threw Trey back. He wasn't how long he was in the air. All he knows is that as soon as he hit the ground, everything went black.

Dumbledore and Jack hurried down the hallway to Flitwick's office. They had just gotten sent a note by Snape, who said he was on his way to the castle and that he had Sirius Black in custody. Dumbledore paused for a moment and cast a disillusionment charm on Jack so the other's couldn't see him. They arrived in front of Flitwick's office and Dumbledore told Jack to wait behind one of the desks.

A few minutes later Snape pushed a stretcher with Sirius Black on it into the room.

"Go take the other's to Poppy and tell Fudge exactly what you saw, okay Severus," Dumbledore said tersely and Snape nodded and walked out the room.

Dumbledore muttered something under his breath and Sirius woke up slowly.

"Albus?" he asked softly and Dumbledore smiled once again a light twinkling in one of his eyes.

"Hello my dear boy," he said helping Sirius out of the stretcher and leading him over to the seat.

Sirius looked around the office slowly and a smile came to his face.

"This is Flitwick's office," he said softly.

"Yes it is," Dumbledore said quietly. "Listen Sirius, Snape doesn't believe you're innocent, Katrina is his wife, and she was Lily's best friend, there is a lot of anger in Katrina over Lily's death. He will do anything to ease her pain, and if she believes you are guilty, it would help her if you are caught. Fudge will be sending for the dementors soon. He will hold off until I'm done speaking with you, but after that, it's free game Sirius. I need to know what's going on."

"All of it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, starting with how you broke into the castle, twice I might add, gave all of us a good scare," Dumbledore told him.

"I'm an animagus," Sirius told him without preamble. "When James, Peter, and I found out that Remus was a werewolf," and Jack gave a small inaudible gasp at those words, "we thought it would be cool if we could join him on full moon, and decided to become illegal animagus. Remus never told you because he thought you would be disappointed in him."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at him slowly.

"What happened that day?' he asked softly.

"Peter was secret keeper," Sirius said quietly. "I told James it was the better plan because he's less obvious. I never told anyone, not even Isabella. When I found James and Lily dead I knew what happened and went after Peter myself. So he yelled for ever one I betrayed them. He cut off his own finger, and turned into a rat after blowing up the street. He's been hiding here as Scabbers."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry you've been locked up this whole time Sirius. I wish I would have known. I have to go check on Harry now, but I have someone in here I think you'd like to speak too."

Dumbledore motioned for Jack to come out and he walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore tapped him with his wand and removed the disillusionment charm and walked out the room.

Sirius looked up at Jack in shock and Jack stared back. He stared into Sirius's gray eyes that are so much like his own.

"Hello Dad," he said softly.

"Jack," Sirius breathed standing up and walking over to him.

Jack reached forward and pulled Sirius into his arms as the tears fell from his eyes.

"God I've miss you," Sirius said hoarsely.

"We've all missed you dad," Jack said brokenly. "Mom has been hurting all this time. She couldn't even date without feeling guilty dad."

"Good ol' Bella," Sirius said with a smile his eyes tearing up for the second time that night. "Where's Taya? And the baby?"

"Estella has never seen you, so I decided to let her sleep, it would only confuse her," Jack said and then hesitated. "Taya believes in the press."

Sirius nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you believe me Jack, it means more to me than you believe," he said.

"Trust me, I know," Jack said, and then their was a knock on the window.

They turned to see Harry and Hermione on a Hippogriff outside the window.

"Harry?" Jack said confused and then looked at Sirius.

"Harry was walking with Ron, who had that damned rat in his hands, and followed me when I tried to kill the rat," Sirius said annoyed. "Peter got away."

"Well, at least you were killed out there," Jack said walking to the window with him.

The window flew open and Sirius stopped in front of it.

"H-how," he said hesitantly.

"There isn't time," Harry cold him. "Come on, the dementors are on their way."

Sirius turned to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will see you soon Jack, trust me," he said.

"I know, but hurry," Jack told him and Sirius crawled out the window and onto Buckbeak.

"Goodbye Jack," Sirius told him.

"Goodbye Dad," Jack told him. "And good luck."

Sirius smiled at him and flew off with the others.

(End chapter)

Kate, I hope you liked it, and now you see why Remus couldn't take his potion. It would have erased this entire scene. I needed Jack to see his father.

Author's Note: Yes, I know, it's a lot like the book, but there was a reason for it. The reason is obviously Trey. Trey is very close to his father, and these last few chapters were real eye openers for him.


End file.
